The Crystal Scouts
by Angel Raye
Summary: Young visitors from the future visit the Chibi Scouts. What are they after?
1. Mars

Hi Everyone! It looks like I am back to working on several different projects again but I got inspired. Time to expand on the family thing.  
E-mail me with suggestions and feedback to AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Also visit my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
Captain Commando has set up a Chibi Scout message board at http://pub53.ezboard.com/bangelrayeschibiscouts. Please drop by and leave a message.  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own this generation of Sailor Scouts.  
  
The Crystal Scouts  
Part One: The Mars Crystal  
By Angel Raye  
  
About 90 years into the future of the Chibi Scouts...  
  
Raye gazed out the window of her quarters at Crystal Tokyo. It was always nice during a peaceful time. It gave Raye a chance to spend time with her family, which had now grown.  
A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. Raye smiled. She was expecting her visitors. "Come in," she called. The door opened and in walked her daughter and granddaughter, Sailor Cosmic Mars and Sailor Elysian Mars. "Annika, Brooke please come in."  
"Hi Mother," Annika replied as she sat down.  
"Good afternoon Grandmother," Brooke replied. Raye smiled at both of them.  
To a stranger one would never guess he was looking at three generations of women. Each woman looked like she was in her twenties because Sailor Scouts lived eternally. Raye was over thousand years old thanks to the deep freeze. Annika was nearing a hundred while Brooke was in her fifties. Child bearing was still possible for all three.  
"So Mother what did you want to talk to us about," Annika asked as she took a cup of tea from Raye.  
"Luna and Artemis scanned Ashley and she will be the next scout of Mars," Raye stated getting to the point as always.  
"But Grandmother Tara is the oldest," Brooke protested. "Ashley is only five. Why was she chosen?"  
"Because she has the Scout aura," Raye explained.  
"I still think it should be Tara," Brooke muttered.  
"You wanted it to be Tara," Annika informed her daughter. "Tara came first and you had high goals set for her but apparently being a Sailor Scout is not part of her destiny. It's Ashley's."  
"But that means I will have to watch Tara grow old and die," Brooke moaned. "I don't think I can bear it."  
"I know how you feel," Annika replied. "I have watched your brother and sister get older. They are only four years younger than you but they look older than all three of us."  
Raye sighed. Four years after Brooke was born Annika had given birth to twins, one boy and one girl. Raye had been delighted at having three grandchildren but she also knew that only one of them would live for eternity.  
"Brooke," Raye reached over and took her granddaughter's hand. "I know this is difficult for you to accept but Ashley is to be the next Scout of Mars. Nothing will change that."  
Brooke gave a loud sigh. "Very well," she relented. "So where is her transformation pen?"  
"She has to go back to the past to get the Mars crystal," Raye explained.  
"Nani," shouted Brooke. "She is only five years old how can I send her to the past?"  
"She will be sent back to when Annika was eight," Raye replied. "That is who she will get the crystal from."  
"Nani," shrieked Annika. "You mean that was her?" Raye nodded her head. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I wanted you to shape your own future without any influence," Raye explained as she placed a hand on Annika's cheek. "Please understand."  
"So do we need to tell Ashley," asked Brooke.  
"Not yet," Raye replied. "First we need to get permission from the queens and the Venus's."  
"Then let's get this over with," Brooke stood up and swiped a finger through her shoulder length lavender hair. She stood taller than Annika who never grew beyond five feet tall. Although no as exotic as Annika and Raye, Brooke was still beautiful. The three women took out their transformation pens to transform.  
  
Elysian Venus ran toward the throne room. She was late but her children had been quarreling with each other and she had to act as mediator. Once she got to the throne room she stopped and quickly straightened out her long strawberry blonde hair. Taking a deep breath she entered the throne room. Neo-Queen Serenity, and Neo-Princesses Rini and her daughter Chelsea were all sitting together. On their left side were Elysian Venus's grandmother, Sailor Venus and mother Cosmic Venus.  
"Sorry I'm late," Elysian Venus stated as she bowed before their majesties. "I had a small battle in the home to deal with."  
"No need to apologize Elysian Venus," Serenity assured her. "The Mars Scouts aren't here yet."  
Elysian Venus nodded her head and rushed over to her chair. As she sat down a loud sound came out from under her. "Nani," demanded Elysian Venus. She stood back up and saw she had sat on a whoopee cushion. "Mother," she shouted at Cosmic Venus. "You're a hundred years old. When are you going to stop playing pranks?"  
"Never," Cosmic Venus laughed.  
"Kami-sama," Elysian Venus muttered. She turned to Venus. "Can't you talk to her?"  
"She hasn't listened to me for a hundred years," Venus dryly stated. "I doubt she is going to start now."  
"Let's start acting like Scout commanders please," Serenity pleaded. "Here comes the Mars Scouts."  
Elysian Venus straightened up. In walked Sailor Mars, her mentor, Sailor Cosmic Mars her godmother, and Sailor Elysian Mars, her best friend.  
"Thank you for allowing us to speak," Mars stated as she and her daughter and granddaughter bowed before the queen and princesses.  
"I always have time for you Raye," Serenity said softly. "What brings this formal meeting?"  
"Luna and Artemis detected the Scout aura in my great-granddaughter, Ashley," Mars replied. "It is time for her to go and retrieve the Mars crystal. We request that we send Ashley back to the past so she can retrieve it from her grandmother, Sailor Chibi Mars."  
"Do you promise to give Ashley all instructions on going back to the past," Rini asked.  
"We do," Cosmic Mars stated.  
"We will inform her that she is not to reveal anything about the future to Cosmic Moon or the Chibi Scouts," Mars added.  
"The permission is granted," Serenity stated. "You will prepare her for her journey."  
"Thank you," Mars replied gratefully.  
"Your majesties and Sailor Venus," Elysian Mars stepped forward. "I do have one request I would like to make."  
"And what is that Elysian Mars," asked Sailor Venus.  
"With all due respect Ashley is only five years old,' Elysian Mars stated. "Is there anyway we can keep an eye on her while she is there."  
"There is a way," Chelsea replied. Her horn began to glow and a small glowing orb appeared. "This will allow one of the Venus's to keep an eye on her. If there is any trouble she will be able to go back to the past and deal with it."  
"That would be you Elysian Venus," Cosmic Venus pointed out. "You are going to be in charge of their training when all of them have their planet crystals."  
"Nani," exploded Elysian Venus. "I have my own kids to deal with. How can I keep an eye on Ashley?"  
"Please Celine," Elysian Mars pleaded.  
Elysian Venus gave a gusty sigh. "Very well," she muttered and she took the orb from Chelsea."  
Mars turned to her granddaughter. "Go and find Ashley and bring her to my quarters," she commanded. "Your mother and I will be waiting."  
"Very well," Elysian Mars went off in search of her youngest daughter.  
  
Ashley Hino swung high on the swing set. The palace garden was flowing with children right now. Ashley closed her violet eyes and felt her long raven hair blow in the wind.  
"Come on Ashley give someone else a turn," her older sister Tara shouted. "Rayna has been waiting for a long time."  
Ashley scowled at Tara who was standing with the daughter of Chelsea. She jumped down off the swing and glared at Rayna. She reached over and pulled one of the white blonde pigtails. "Why do I have to give it up for an odango atama," she asked.  
"Shut up Ashley," Rayna snapped. She poked her tongue out at Ashley who poked hers out in return. A tongue war ensued. Tara and the other children sighed.  
"Ashley," snapped a voice and Ashley looked up to see her mother standing there. "What are you doing?"  
"I had to give up the swing," Ashley shouted angrily. "Why do I have to give it up for the princess?"  
"Never mind," Brooke took Ashley's hand. "We have to go and see your grandmother and great-grandmother right now."  
"Can I come too Mama," asked Tara.  
"Not now Sweetie," Brooke replied as she kissed Tara. "You go and play and we'll see you later."  
"Yes Mama," Tara murmured in a puzzled voice. She watched as her mother and sister walked back inside the palace.  
  
Raye smiled when Brooke came walking in with Ashley. The little girl was the spitting image of her great-grandmother with her violet eyes and long raven hair. Raye always found it amusing that her fiery temper skipped two generations. Annika never inherited it and neither did her children. Ashley had her great-grandmother's temper and it always surfaced.  
"Hello Ashley," Raye smiled and held out her arms. Ashley went into them.  
"Hi Great-grandma, and grandma," Ashley replied as she looked up at Annika. "Mama said you wanted to see me."  
"Yes," Annika replied as she sat down. "We have discovered the next Scout of Mars."  
"It's gonna be Tara right," Ashley muttered.  
"No," Raye replied. "Luna and Artemis found the Scout aura in you."  
"Me," gasped Ashley. "I am gonna be a Sailor Scout?"  
"Yes," Annika nodded her head. "You will need to go back to the past to retrieve the Mars crystal."  
"How do I do that," asked Ashley.  
"You will know when you see it," Raye assured her. "Your mother has some instructions for you. Both she and Sailor Venus will go over them with you and help you prepare for your journey. You are to listen carefully to them and follow them. Do you understand?"  
"Yes Great-grandma," Ashley replied. She was brimming with excitement. She was going to be a Sailor Scout instead of Tara. This was wonderful.  
"Good luck Ashley," Annika reached down and kissed her. "We'll be waiting when you return."  
Ashley and Brooke left the room. Annika sighed and walked over to the window. Raye could sense her daughter's sadness. She got up and went over to her. Raye embraced her from behind. "What's really bothering you Sweetheart," Raye asked.  
"I was so horrible to her when she came back," Annika recalled. "I still feel awful about it."  
"You weren't use to sharing me with another child," Raye replied. "We didn't know who Ashley was and what was she after. The good thing is when Ashley comes back you will be able to apologize to her. If I recall Ashley wasn't o nice to you either."  
"That's true," Annika sighed. She gazed out the window and sent a private thought to her past self. "Don't be to hard on her."  
  
In another place a woman sat on her throne. She was gazing at an image of the Crystal Palace. "One day you will be mine," she thought to herself.  
"You sent for me my lady," another woman came forward.  
"Yes Tania," the woman replied. "The next generation of Sailor Scouts are about to be awakened. If another generation of Scouts appear then I will never succeed in taking over Crystal Tokyo."  
"So what are we to do my lady," asked Tania.  
"We must prevent the next generation from finding their planet crystals," the woman replied. "The first one is about to go into the past to find it. We must destroy the child."  
"There are Sailor Scouts in the past," Tania pointed out. "Do you think we can kill this child?"  
"The Elysian Scouts do not exist yet and the Cosmic Scouts are still Chibi Scouts," the woman pointed out. "You will have a better chance to succeed. It is the Crystal Scout of Mars that is about to awaken. Find her and destroy her."  
"Yes my lady," Tania bowed and disappeared.  
  
During the time of the Chibi Scouts...  
  
"All right Gloria where are you hiding," shouted Annika. Stardust was perched on her shoulder "I know it was you who dropped that water balloon on me. Come out wherever you are."  
"Can't you take a gag," Gloria asked as she climbed down from the tree. "I was trying to get Daisy, not you."  
"You certainly had bad aim," Stardust pointed out.  
"Right," Annika muttered. "Daisy would have clobbered you."  
"I can run as fast as she can," Gloria boasted. "Try to catch me." Gloria took off with Annika at her heels. She wasn't watching where she was going and collided with someone.  
"Watch where you are going you stupid," the child screamed angrily.  
"Sorry," Gloria quickly apologized. She got up and tried to help the little girl to her feet.  
"You so stupid," the little girl shouted. "Now my dress is dirty."  
"Cool your jets," Gloria snapped angrily. "It was an accident and what are you doing here in the palace yard? How did you get past the guards?"  
"That's none of your business," the little girl replied.  
Annika caught up with them. "Who's this Gloria?"  
"I don't know Annika," Gloria replied. "Some brat."  
"You're Annika," the child asked.  
"Yes," Annika replied. She was surprised when the little girl jumped on top of her. Annika found herself flat on her back.  
"Where's the Mars Crystal," the child asked. "Give it to me."  
"Nani," cried Annika. "What's the Mars Crystal? I don't know what you are talking about."  
"Give me that Mars Crystal," the child shouted.  
Annika burst into tears. "I don't have it," she sobbed. "I don't even know what it is."  
"Get off of her you brat," Gloria angrily yanked the little girl off of her best friend.  
The child glared at Gloria. "Then I'll find it later." With that she started to go but then Mina came up. "What is going on here," she demanded. "And who are you?"  
  
"So who is she," Serenity asked Amy. After getting the story from Annika and Gloria Mina carted the child off to Amy. Now all of the Scouts were in Amy's office waiting to find out if this child posed a threat or not.  
"I did a scan," Amy replied. "Her name is Ashley and she is from the future and Raye she seems to be related to you."  
"Nani," shouted Raye. She had just spent the last hour calming her upset daughter down and was not happy with this news. "How is she related to me?"  
"I'm not sure," Amy replied. "She does look like you. For all we know Ashley could be a future daughter."  
"I can't have anymore," Raye reminded her. "You took care of that for me."  
"It's a reversible procedure," Amy pointed out.  
"The question is what are we going to do with her," Haruka asked. She was not thrilled with the idea of another child from the future being here.  
"And what is this Mars Crystal she is after," Hotaru added.  
"Luna," Mina asked. "Was there ever a Mars Crystal?"  
"Not that I know of," Luna replied. "But maybe there is one and we don't know about it."  
"I guess if this child is related to me then she will stay with us," Raye sighed.  
"Just keep an eye on her," Serenity ordered. "We don't want any trouble."  
  
"I don't want her here," Annika snapped when Raye came walking in with Ashley.  
"I'm sorry Annika but she has to stay," Raye replied in a weary voice. "Now I expect you two to get along."  
"Yes Ma'am," Annika muttered. She glared at Ashley. Now she was going to have to share both her parents and her room with this brat.  
"Don't worry Mama-Raye," Ashley cooed. "Annika and I will be good friends."  
  
That night after Annika had been put to bed she lay there in a very dark mood. Since Ashley was only five she needed more attention. Annika had seethed with jealousy as she watched Raye bathe Ashley. Then she pouted while Raye held Ashley on her lap and read her a story. Annika wanted to toss this child out.  
"Stardust why is this kid here," Annika asked.  
"If I knew that I would tell you," Stardust replied.  
"I wonder what this Mars crystal is that she is talking about," Annika muttered. Suddenly there was a thud on her bed. She looked up and saw it was Ashley.  
"Give me that Mars Crystal," she demanded.  
"Get off you brat," Annika shouted.  
"Not until you give me that crystal," Ashley shouted back.  
Annika gave Ashley a huge push. Ashley landed with a thump on the floor. The door opened and Raye and Chad both came in. "What is going on in here," Chad demanded.  
Ashley immediately started wailing. "Annika pushed me."  
"Annika," Raye scolded as she picked up Ashley to comfort her.  
"Mama she attacked me," shouted Annika angrily.  
"No I didn't I was trying to be friends," Ashley howled.  
"You liar," Annika screamed in rage.  
"Enough," Raye snapped. "Both of you to bed now and I had better not hear another sound out of either of you."  
"But Mama," Annika protested.  
"Enough," Raye repeated. She tucked Ashley back in and then gave Annika a kiss goodnight. "Go to sleep now." Raye and Chad left the room. Ashley quietly laughed. Annika with tears rolling down her face tried to go to sleep. Stardust gently tried to lick the tears away.  
  
The next few days were unbearable for Annika. Whenever Ashley was in front of an adult she acted very sweet but the minute she and Annika were alone she tried demanding this Mars Crystal. Annika was very miserable. She started doing what she could to hurt Ashley but she always ended up caught and in trouble.  
"I hate her," Annika sobbed to Gloria and the twins one-day. "I don't want her here."  
"Don't let a little kid upset you," Faith scoffed. "She isn't that tough. I can take her."  
"You can but I can't," Annika pointed out.  
"Don't worry about it Annika," Hope tried to comfort her friend. "We're here for you."  
"Thank you," Annika whispered. But she really wanted her mother.  
  
Ashley was walking alone in the park. She just had to find that Mars Crystal. Ashley could not believe what a crybaby her grandmother was. Ashley could not wait to get this crystal so she could get home.  
"There you are," a voice demanded. Ashley turned around and saw a woman standing behind her.  
"Who are you," asked Ashley in fright.  
"My name is Tania," the woman replied. "Ashley Hino I am not going to let you find that crystal. I will destroy you and all of the Crystal Scouts before that happens."  
Ashley tried to get away but Tania grabbed her. Ashley immediately began to scream. "You can scream all you want little girl but your parents are not here to help you."  
"But we are," called a voice. Tania turned and saw Cosmic Moon standing there. Chibi Pluto, Chibi Jupiter, Chibi Mercury and Chibi Saturn were all there. "How dare you try to take an innocent child. I am Sailor Cosmic Moon and in the name of the moon I will punish you."  
"So it's the little Chibi Scouts," Tania laughed. "You don't look so tough."  
"Well we are," Chibi Jupiter powered up. "JUPITER DEADLY LIGHTENING BOLT!" Her attack flew out and hit Tania. She screamed and dropped Ashley. Cosmic Moon dashed forward and caught her.  
"Why you little," Tania snapped. She threw a bolt of energy. It flew toward Chibi Mercury and Chibi Saturn. Chibi Mercury powered up. "MERCURY ICE GLACIER!" Her attack froze the bolt and it fell to the ground.  
"Not bad," Tania laughed. She glared at the girls. "I'll let you go this time but you have not seen the last of me. She disappeared.  
"Are you all right Ashley," Cosmic Moon asked.  
"I think so," Ashley replied.  
"What did she want from you," Chibi Pluto asked.  
"I don't know," Ashley sighed wishing she could tell them. But she was not allowed to reveal anything.  
"We had better get back and tell the queen," Chibi Saturn stated and everyone nodded.  
  
"You must have been scared to death," Raye commented that night to Ashley as she was giving the child her bath.  
"I was Mama-Raye," Ashley replied.  
"Well just know that we will all protect you here," Raye assured the child.  
"I know Mama-Raye," Ashley smiled up at Raye. How she wished she could tell her who she really was.  
Just outside the door Annika was watching with jealousy. She did not like seeing her mother giving the other child so much attention. Annika stomped to her room and flopped down on the bed. "It's not fair Stardust," Annika told the pink kitten. "She's my mama. Why is she giving Ashley so much attention right now?"  
"Ashley is younger than you," Stardust pointed out. "She needs it." Annika sighed and rolled over on her bed.  
Raye came in with Ashley. "Annika I just finished giving Ashley her bath," she told her. "I am filling up the tub for you now Sweetie."  
"Will you give me my bath," Annika asked.  
"Sweetheart you don't need me to do that anymore," Raye replied as she kissed Annika on the cheek. "You're a big girl now. Stop being silly. I have to finish getting Ashley ready for bed now." Raye turned around and finished helping Ashley.  
"I wasn't being silly," Annika whispered softly. She hopped down off the bed and left the room.  
  
The next day Ashley found herself alone in Mars's quarters. She began to look for the Mars Crystal. Ashley went through Annika's drawers. She couldn't find anything. She looked over on Annika's bed and saw the stuffed Stardust. Smiling Ashley reached over and picked it up. "This is so cute," she said out loud. "Grandma makes stuff like this for me."  
"Put that down," Annika shouted as she came in. "That's mine."  
"Well it's mine now," Ashley teased.  
"Give it to me," Annika shouted angrily.  
"Come get me first," Ashley taunted. She ran off. Annika went after her in pursuit. She chased Ashley out of her quarters and into the hall. They raced through the palace and out the front door. Some of the other children were outside playing.  
"What's going on," asked Maggie.  
"That creep has the Stardust I made," Annika shouted.  
"Come catch me," Ashley laughed. Annika jumped and grabbed the stuffed Stardust. She and Ashley pulled. The tailed ripped right off.  
"Now look what you did," Annika screamed in fury as tears rolled down her face. "I worked so hard on this."  
"You should've shared," Ashley yelled back.  
"Cool it," Daisy ordered coming up. "It's okay Annika. You can fix it."  
Tania was watching all of this. "Perfect," she thought. "Those other children are trying to comfort that one and aren't watching Ashley so I am going to get her now." Tania snuck up behind Ashley and grabbed her. Ashley screamed.  
"Ashley," shouted Ariel. She pulled out her pen. The others did the same.  
"MERCURY POWER MAKE UP!"  
"JUPITER POWER MAKE UP!"  
"VENUS POWER MAKE UP!"  
"PLUTO POWER MAKE UP!"  
The four girls finished transforming before they noticed that Annika didn't transform. "Come on Annika we need you," Chibi Jupiter shouted.  
Annika took out her pen. She was about to hold it up and then stopped. She threw the pen down. "No," she shouted. "I will not help her."  
"Annika," gasped Chibi Venus.  
"Never mind her we have got to go," Chibi Jupiter shouted. The four Chibi Scouts took off in pursuit of Tania and Ashley.  
"Now little one I will destroy you," laughed Tania.  
"Not if we can help it," called a voice. Tania looked and saw four Chibi Scouts standing nearby. Chibi Venus was the one who was talking. "You have no right killing a little girl. I am Sailor Chibi Venus and I will punish you in the name of Venus. And my friends are..."  
"Sailor Chibi Mercury!"  
"Sailor Chibi Jupiter!"  
"Sailor Chibi Pluto!"  
"Not too many of you this time," Tania laughed. "I can deal with you."  
"Just try," shouted Chibi Jupiter. She powered up. "JUPITER DEADLY LIGHTENING BOLT!" Tania jumped out of the way.  
"Is that the best you can do," she laughed.  
"Then try this," Chibi Pluto shouted. She powered up. "SCREAMS OF DESTRUCTION!"  
The attack flew out. Tania tried to dodge it but failed. It hit her. Ashley flew out of her hands and landed against a tree. Chibi Mercury dashed over to her. "Are you all right Ashley," she asked.  
"Yes," Ashley replied.  
"Go and hide," Chibi Mercury told her. "We'll take care of Tania." Ashley ran behind a bush and watched.  
"VENUS BEAUTIFUL SHOCKWAVE!" Tania got angry.  
"That's it," she shouted. She powered up and a blast of energy came out and knocked over the Chibi Scouts. They all went sprawling. "Now to finish you off."  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"  
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"  
"Don't even think about hurting those children," Venus shouted angrily. Mercury dashed over and started checking the Chibi Scouts for injuries.  
"Great the adult counterparts," Tania snarled. "I get that brat later." She disappeared.  
"Are you girls all right," Mercury asked as she picked Chibi Mercury up.  
"We're fine Mommy," Chibi Mercury replied. Ashley came running out.  
"Sailor Venus," Chibi Pluto stated. "We have a problem."  
  
Annika sat on the swing pouting. Stardust was on her lap. "Annika you really should have gone and help protect Ashley."  
"I didn't want to," Annika snapped.  
"And you are going to explain that right now," Amy and Mina came up. Mina was the one who spoke. "The others told us what happened. Now you have some explaining to do."  
"I don't have to," Annika muttered in a sulky voice.  
"Young lady this is your commander speaking now," Mina ordered. "Now start talking."  
"Just leave me alone," Annika screamed. She took off running.  
"Annika," Stardust ran after her.  
Mina started to follow but Amy stopped her. "Let me go and talk to her." Mina nodded and Amy went after Annika.  
  
Amy found Annika standing by the rose garden crying. "Annika," Amy said gently. "There is no reason to cry. What you did was wrong. Now I want to know why you did not want to help save Ashley."  
"Because I hate her," Annika sobbed.  
"And why is that," Amy asked as she placed a comforting hand on the little girl's shoulder.  
"Because of her Mama doesn't want me anymore," Annika cried.  
"Now why do you say that," Amy asked beginning to realize that there was a serious problem here.  
"Because Ashley is little," sobbed Annika. "Mama says she sometimes wishes I was younger. Now she has Ashley who still needs help with a lot of things. Mama is having so much fun with that. She doesn't love me anymore."  
"Sweetie you know that is not true," Amy knelt down and put her hands on Annika's shoulders. "Mama loves you very much and no one could ever take your place."  
"I don't believe you," Annika cried. "Ashley is replacing me and now Mama loves her more than me." With that Annika broke free from Amy's grasp and took off running. Stardust ran after her. Amy decided not to follow. She headed back toward the palace and flipped open her communicator.  
  
"So what is it Amy," Raye asked as she entered Amy's office.  
"How has Annika been," Amy asked.  
"She hasn't been herself," Raye recalled. "In fact she has been acting out. I heard that she refused to transform today. I assured Mina that she will be punished."  
"I had a talk with Annika after that incident," Amy stated. "She is really upset right now. She thinks you don't want her anymore."  
"That's ridiculous," Raye retorted. "Annika knows I love her."  
"But since Ashley came along Annika feels that you want her now," Amy pointed out. "She feels threatened because of all the attention you are giving Ashley."  
"Ashley is younger and she is away from her mother," Raye replied. "Yesterday Annika asked me if I was going to give her a bath. Annika has been able to bathe herself for almost two years now."  
"But maybe seeing Ashley being bathed by you has sparked something in her," Amy stated. "Annika is used to being in the center of your attention and now she has to share you with someone else. You and Annika have a very special and loving relationship. Now all of the sudden Annika is forced to share you with a child who we don't know anything about."  
"I never thought of that," Raye sighed. "Annika is such a sweet and gentle child. I guess I just assumed she was okay with all of this."  
"I think you should clear things up with her," Amy suggested.  
"I will," Raye stood up. "I guess I should go and find her."  
"Leave that to me," Amy held up her mini-computer.  
  
Ashley found that she was alone in Mars's quarters again. "Now it is time to look for that crystal," Ashley thought to herself. She began pulling things out of Annika's drawers looking for it.  
  
Raye found Annika at the park. She had waded into the lake and was standing knee deep in water. Her jeans were soaked. Raye could also see that Annika had gone in with her shoes and socks on. Annika was picking up rocks and throwing them out into the lake. Raye's first instinct was to order Annika out of the water but then decided not to upset the child more. So she casually walked over. "You are going to catch a cold if you stand in there," she stated.  
"I don't care," Annika mumbled.  
Raye sat down on the grass next to Stardust who was watching over her young mistress. "We need to talk."  
"I don't want to talk," Annika muttered.  
"Then just listen," Raye said. She began, "I know what you are feeling right now. But please understand that Ashley is younger so she needs more right now. She is also away from her mother and is missing her very much right now." Raye noticed Annika's face darken at the mention of Ashley. Raye continued, "One thing I want you to know is that Ashley will never replace you. Neither will anyone else. I love you more than anyone else in this world. I carried you inside of me for nine months. You helped fill a void I didn't know I had. Words cannot describe the joy you have brought into my life." Raye noticed a tear trickle out of her daughter's eye. She went on, "You and I have always had a very close loving relationship. Please don't let your feelings toward this one child ruin it."  
"Mama," Annika sobbed as she ran into Raye's arms. Raye picked her child up and held her. "I love you so much Mama."  
"I love you too Sweetheart," Raye replied. She smiled at her daughter. "Let's get back to the palace now before you catch cold."  
"Carry me," Annika pleaded.  
"Sure," Raye carried her daughter toward the palace.  
"Thank goodness," Stardust heaved a breath of relief as she followed them back.  
  
"Where is that stupid crystal," Ashley furiously shouted as she tore Annika's room apart. The room was a complete disaster. "It's got to be in here somewhere."  
Annika came walking in with Stardust. "What did you do to my room," she shrieked.  
"What's going on," asked Raye coming in and then she saw the mess. "What's this?"  
"I didn't do it," Ashley lied.  
"Mama you know I haven't been home," Annika protested.  
"Young lady," Raye sternly turned to Ashley. "I know Annika did not make this mess so what have you got to say for yourself?"  
"I'm looking for something," Ashley replied.  
"I told you I don't have this crystal," Annika screamed. Raye put a hand on her head to calm her down.  
"Yes you do," Ashley screamed back. She gave Annika a swift kick in the shin and took off. Annika howled in pain.  
"Ashley," Raye shouted angrily but Ashley flew out of their quarters. Raye turned to tend to her daughter.  
  
"Stupid Annika," Ashley growled as she ran out to the garden. "I have got to find that crystal."  
Suddenly someone grabbed her ear. "You and I are going to have a talk young lady," a stern voice said. Ashley looked up and saw Celine standing right there.  
"Aunt Celine," she stammered. "What are you doing here?"  
"I have been watching you through this orb that Neo-Princess Chelsea gave me," Celine replied. "I must say I am furious with your behavior."  
"But I can't find the Mars crystal," Ashley shot back.  
"You need to respect Annika," Celine told her. "You are being very cruel to your grandmother."  
"She's not my grandmother yet," Ashley snapped.  
"She is still your grandmother and you will respect her," Celine shouted. She reached down and swatted Ashley's backside. "I have not told your mother about this yet but I know she would be very upset to hear this."  
"Are you going to tell her," Ashley asked blinking back tears.  
"If you continue this behavior I will," Celine replied. "Now you had better shape up or that spanking I gave you will seem like nothing after what I will do if I have to come back here again."  
"Yes Ma'am," Ashley whispered.  
Celine took the time key from her pocket. "I am going back now. I had better not have to return."  
Ashley nodded. She watched as Celine disappeared. She knew that when Celine said she would be back if she didn't behave then she would be. Ashley headed back up to Mars's quarters to apologize.  
She found Annika was sitting on the couch trying to mend her stuffed Stardust. Raye was sitting next to her observing her progress. Both looked up when Ashley walked in the door.  
"There you are," Raye stated. "I was not happy with that display of behavior young lady."  
Ashley went to Annika. "I am really sorry Annika," she said. "I'll try to be better."  
Annika was a little taken aback by the apology. "It's okay," she stammered.  
"Now that you have apologized let me make a few things clear," Raye demanded. "As long as you are staying here you will abide by my rules. Do you understand?"  
"Yes Ma'am," Ashley replied.  
"Good," Raye seemed satisfied. "Now you have a mess to clean up in Annika's room so get to it."  
Ashley nodded her head and she headed back into Annika's room. She slowly began to clean up.  
  
The next few days were quiet. Ashley started to act more respectfully toward Annika who in turn tried to control her jealousy. Ashley still kept her eye out for the Mars Crystal but she could not find it. She wondered if she would ever find it.  
"Do you miss your Mama," Annika asked her one day.  
"I guess so," Ashley sighed. "But I am not her favorite."  
"What do you mean you're not her favorite," asked Annika.  
"I have an older sister and I think Mama loves her more than me," Ashley replied.  
Annika could not fathom that. She did not have any siblings and Raye was always saying that Annika was it. She still could not believe that a mother would pick favorites.  
"Come on Annika, Ashley," Rini came up. "We are all going to go to the park. Why don't you come with us?"  
"Okay," Annika jumped up. She turned to Ashley. "Come on."  
Ashley smiled. Her grandmother may be a crybaby but she was sweet. "Okay I'm coming." The girls headed off.  
  
Tania watched as the children played. She saw the one she was after. "There are a lot of people here so maybe I can just grab her and leave," Tania thought to herself.  
Faith tossed a ball toward Ashley. It flew past her and into a bush. Ashley scrambled after it.  
"Hello little one," a voice spoke. Ashley looked up and saw Tania.  
"You," Ashley shouted. She got up to run but Tania grabbed her. Ashley screamed.  
"Ashley," shouted Annika.  
"Quick everyone transform," shouted Rini and everyone took out their transformation devices.  
"MOON COSMIC POWER MAKE UP!"  
"MERCURY POWER MAKE UP!"  
"MARS POWER MAKE UP!"  
"JUPITER POWER MAKE UP!"  
"VENUS POWER MAKE UP!"  
"PLUTO POWER MAKE UP!"  
"NEPTUNE POWER MAKE UP!"  
"URANUS POWER MAKE UP!"  
"STAURN POWER MAKE UP!"  
Everyone transformed. Cosmic Moon and the Chibi Scouts ran after Tania.  
"Let her go," shouted Cosmic Moon. "How dare you interrupt a child's play. As agents of love and justice we are the pretty soldiers in sailor suits. I am Sailor Cosmic Moon and in the name of the moon I will punish you."  
"And we the Sailor Chibi Scouts will punish you too," shouted all of the Chibi Scouts.  
"Do not interfere with my orders children," Tania snapped. "My orders are to destroy this child."  
"Well I won't let you," Chibi Mars shouted. She powered up. "MARS FIRESTORM!" The attack flew out and hit Tania. She screamed in pain.  
"You little brat," Tania shouted. She threw Ashley down. Ashley hit a rock and was knocked out. Tania powered up and threw a blast of energy out. It hit the Chibi Scouts who were sent sprawling.  
"Why you," Chibi Uranus growled angrily. She got up. "EARTHQUAKE TREMORS!"  
"TIDAL WAVE!"  
"VENUS BEAUTIUL SHOCKWAVE!"  
Tania screamed as she got knocked down. Chibi Mercury was scanning her with her visor. "Cosmic Moon," she shouted. "Use your attack on her."  
"Right," Cosmic Moon shouted. She pulled out her scepter. "MOON PRINCESS HEALING KISS!" Her attack flew out and engulfed Tania. She screamed as she disintegrated.  
"She's gone," Chibi Jupiter gasped.  
"Good job everyone," Raye and Lita came up. "We saw all of it."  
"Mama," Chibi Mars called. She was knelt down by an unconscience Ashley. "Ashley's hurt."  
Lita dashed over and picked the child up. "We'll get her back to the palace so Amy can check her over." Everyone powered down and ran toward the palace.  
  
Annika sat in the hospital waiting room. Amy and Hotaru were working on Ashley. The waiting was tough.  
"Are you okay Annika," Raye sat down beside her.  
"I'm worried about Ashley," Annika choked as she started cry. "I may not like her very much but I don't want her to die."  
"She won't die," Raye assured her. "She hit her head pretty hard but she is not going to die." Raye put her arms around Annika and held her. Annika sobbed hard. Raye pulled Annika's face up towards her so she could get a good look at her. She suddenly noticed a red tear coming out of her eye. "What is this?" Raye put her finger on it. It fell into her hand. Raye looked at it and saw it was a crystal. "A crystal," Raye gasped.  
  
Ashley heard voices as she began to come around. They sounded like the queen, Raye and Amy.  
"She is going to be all right," Amy was saying. "She just got a good bump on the head. We were lucky she wasn't seriously hurt."  
"What about this crystal that came from Annika's tears," Raye asked. "It's grown since it first came out. I don't know what it is."  
"Crystal," Ashley thought. She opened her eyes and saw Raye, Serenity and Amy all standing there. In Raye's hand was a red crystal.  
"She's awake," Amy cried.  
"How are you doing Ashley," Raye asked as she sat down on the bed.  
"Fine," Ashley replied. "Mama-Raye can I see the crystal?"  
Raye handed it over. Ashley held it and felt a surge of power go through her. She held it up. "MARS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" Everyone watched in astonishment as Ashley's clothes melted away into a Sailor Scout uniform. It was a deep crimson red with a navy bow. Her shoes were strap-on like Chibi Mars.  
"Ashley," gasped Serenity. "You're a scout of Mars."  
"Yes I am," Ashley replied. "I am to be the Chibi Mars of my time. When I grow up I will be Sailor Crystal Mars."  
"Who are you," asked Raye. "I know I will live for eternity and so will Annika. Now you will too. Are you Annika's daughter?"  
"No," Ashley replied. "I am Annika's granddaughter."  
"Which means Raye you are her great-grandmother," Serenity gasped. A thump was heard as Raye hit the floor in a dead faint.  
  
"So you're Brooke's daughter," Mina asked later on. When Raye had come to Serenity called a meeting of the Scouts. This was a closed meeting because the Scouts did not want their children to know of their futures.  
"Yes," Ashley replied. "I was sent back to get the Mars Crystal. Without it I could not become a Sailor Scout."  
"But you are so young," Michiru exclaimed. "We all waited until Ariel turned six before awakening our daughters."  
"I am going to be the youngest of the team," Ashley informed her.  
"Ashley will there be others coming for planet crystals," asked Lita.  
"I don't know," Ashley replied.  
"Setsuna," asked Serenity.  
"I cannot reveal that to you," Setsuna pointed out.  
"And Mama and Sailor Venus told me I can't tell anything else," Ashley added.  
"I did," Mina gasped and Ashley nodded.  
"So what happens now," asked Raye.  
"I have to go back now," Ashley said.  
Raye smiled at the child. "At least I know that one day my family will be bigger."  
  
"Are you ever coming back," Annika asked.  
"I don't know," Ashley grinned. "But I know we will see each other again."  
"Maybe next time we can be friends," Annika replied.  
"Maybe," Ashley took the time key. She headed toward the Gates of Time. She turned around. "Thank you for everything."  
"Take care of yourself," Raye called. "Goodbye great-granddaughter."  
"Goodbye Mama-Raye Great-Grandma," Ashley called. She turned to Annika. "Goodbye Annika Grandma"  
"Goodbye," Annika called back. She waved until Ashley was out of sight. "Mama who was she?"  
Raye knelt down and hugged her daughter. "Just a relative," she replied.  
  
Ashley arrived back at the palace. Raye, Annika and Brooke were all there with Mina, Gloria and Celine. "Mama," Ashley cried as she jumped in Brooke's arms.  
"Welcome home Sweetie," Brooke cried as she scooped up her younger daughter.  
"Ashley," Annika came forward. "I did not know who you were. I'm sorry I was so awful to you."  
"I wasn't too good either grandma," Ashley replied. She turned to Raye. "You were exactly the same."  
"I was shocked when I found out who you were," Raye laughed. "But you certainly gave me a lot to look forward too."  
"Welcome to the team Sailor Chibi Mars," Mina stepped forward. "As soon as the others are awakened you will begin training."  
I will be ready," Ashley replied.  
  
The woman sat in her lair. "So Tania failed to destroy the Crystal Scout of Mars," she said. "Well we will just have to make sure none of the other Crystal Scouts are awakened."  
  
Well what did you think? Should I continue with this series? Please review.  



	2. Mercury

Hi Everyone! Here is part two to "The Crystal scouts."  
Hope you like it and yes Rini's granddaughter will be coming back to but she will be the last one.  
E-mail me with suggestions and feedback to AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Also visit my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
Captain Commando has set up a Chibi Scout message board at http://pub53.ezboard.com/bangelrayeschibiscouts. Please drop by and leave a message.  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own this generation of Sailor Scouts.  
  
The Crystal Scouts  
Part Two: The Mercury Crystal  
By Angel Raye  
  
  
In the future shortly after Ashley returns...  
  
Amy sat looking over her schedule. Every day it got busier. When Ariel and the other Cosmic Scouts were children her schedule had been much lighter. But then they had children and their children had children. Amy was grateful that Ariel had followed in her footsteps and became a doctor. Madelyn also became a doctor so Amy had plenty of help now.  
"Hello Mom," Ariel came walking in wearing her lab coat.  
Amy smiled at her daughter. "How did it go today," she asked.  
"Crazy," Ariel muttered. "All of Violet's kids have the flu right now. Poor Violet is beside herself right now. She is so tired."  
"I hope she is going to get some rest," Amy pointed out.  
"She is," Ariel replied. "Daisy promised to keep an eye on her grandchildren so that Violet could get some rest."  
"I sent for Marina a little while ago," Amy informed her. "But she has not arrived yet."  
"She just called me on the communicator and she is on her way," Ariel replied. Her daughter Marina did not follow the Mizuno tradition and become a doctor. Instead she became a lawyer. She was the lawyer for the Crystal Palace. Now that there were so many people at the palace Marina was always busy with legal work.  
The door opened and Marina also known as Sailor Elysian Mercury walked in. She was dressed in a business suit and her dark blue hair was pulled back in a French twist. She sat right down. "Sorry Mother and Grandma," she stated. "I got slammed with a stack of paper work at the last minute."  
"It's okay Marina," Ariel replied. She turned to Amy. "So what is this meeting about?"  
"You know that Ashley just came back from the past after retrieving the Mars Crystal," Amy stated. "It is now time for Melody to go back and retrieve the Mercury Crystal."  
"I knew this was coming," Marina sighed. "I hate to let her go. She is such a huge help with her younger brother and sister."  
"I remember now when she came back," Ariel recalled. "She was always trying to take care of me and I did not know who she was."  
"You were only six," Amy reminded her. "Melody is now nine so yes she will be older than you will be when she goes back."  
"Do we need to get permission from their majesties and the Venus Scouts," asked Marina.  
"Yes they are waiting for us," Amy replied. She pulled out her transformation pen. Ariel and Marina did the same. They all transformed and headed to the throne room.  
  
Elysian Venus was grumbling. She was not happy to be at another meeting. Her mother had agreed to keep the kids tonight so that she could have a romantic evening with her husband. Now Mercury had called a meeting and since she was the leader of the Elysian Scouts she had to attend.  
"Lighten up Celine," Cosmic Venus ordered. "You are such a sourpuss."  
"At least I take my life seriously unlike some people," snapped Elysian Venus. Cosmic Venus glared at her daughter.  
"Cool it you too," Venus ordered. "Can't you two go for two minutes without arguing?"  
"Sorry Mother," Cosmic Venus sighed. She sat down and looked over some paperwork she had.  
"I must say Venus I do not envy you at all," Rini stated. "It must be tough being in charge of all the Scouts and trying to keep these two in line."  
Venus was about to retort when the Mercury Scouts, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Cosmic Mercury and Sailor Elysian Mercury all came in.  
"Thank you for meeting with us your Majesties and Venus Scouts," Mercury bowed in front of them. Her daughter and granddaughter did the same.  
"Always Amy," Serenity smiled. "What can we do for you?"  
"Luna detected the aura of Mercury in my great-granddaughter Melody," Mercury replied. "We are here to request that she be allowed to go to the past and retrieve the Mercury Crystal."  
"Nani," shouted Elysian Venus jumping up. "Not another one."  
"Elysian Venus," Chelsea sternly demanded. Elysian Venus sat back down.  
"I know you will give Melody full instructions on what to do and how she cannot reveal anything," Serenity stated. "But I trust her because she is such a mature child."  
"We will give her a full briefing," Cosmic Mercury promised.  
"Your Majesties," Elysian Mercury stepped forward. "I know Ashley has already been back. Even though Melody is older and more responsible I would feel better if there was some way to watch over her."  
"We understand," Chelsea replied. "I will feel the same way when it's Rayna's turn. Don't worry. I will provide Elysian Venus with the orb she needs so she can watch over her."  
"Nani," Elysian Venus shrieked again. "Do I have to watch over all the Crystal Scouts when they go back?"  
"They will be your responsibility when they all become Scouts," Venus reminded her granddaughter. "Just like the Cosmic Scouts were my responsibility when they became Chibi Scouts."  
Elysian Venus grumbled. She hated being piled on with all these responsibilities. Everyone ignored her.  
"Very well Mercury scouts," Serenity stated. "Be sure to have her report to Sailor Venus for complete instructions."  
"Thank you your Majesties," Mercury replied as she and the other Mercury Scouts bowed. They left the room.  
"Elysian Mercury go and get Melody," Cosmic Mercury told her daughter. "Mom and I will be waiting."  
"Very well," Elysian Mercury headed off in search of her daughter.  
  
Melody Mizuno sat staring at the book in front of her. She knew she was supposed to read it for school but unlike her mother, grandmother and great-grandmother Melody was not a bookworm. She did well in school and had a high IQ but she preferred to do other things besides study.  
She reached down and picked up a stuffed animal that belonged to her three-year-old sister, Ami. She also found a game belonging to her seven-year-old brother Ryo. "Those kids never pick up their toys," she thought to herself. Melody was so deep in thought that she did not even hear her mother come in.  
"What's on your mind Melody," asked Marina.  
"Mom," gasped Melody. "I wasn't expecting you home so soon."  
"Actually I just came to get you," Marina smiled at her oldest child. "Your grandmother and great-grandmother wish to see you."  
"About what Mom," asked Melody. She pushed her glasses back up her nose and ran her fingers through her chin length midnight blue hair.  
"That is something we will discuss when we get there," Marina replied as she placed her hand on Melody's cheek. "Let's go."  
Melody obediently followed her mother.  
  
Amy noticed that Ariel was very quiet. "What's on your mind Darling," she asked.  
"I was just remembering now when Melody came back," Ariel sighed. "I did not know who she was. I got so annoyed with her for trying to baby me."  
"Well you were very babied," Amy recalled as she fondly remembered that time when Ariel was only six. Since Ariel had been the youngest of her generation of Scouts no one had wanted to see her grow. Back then Ariel could be mature one minute and babyish the next.  
"I know but I wanted you to be the one to do that not her," Ariel replied. "It wasn't until we sent Ashley back to get the Mars Crystal that I was able to make the connection."  
"All of us decided that we did not want your girls to know anything about your future," Amy explained. "We had all found way to much about our futures when you girls visited us in the 20th century. Even though we were thrilled to know about you we did not get to experience the joy of surprise. We wanted all of you to be able to experience it."  
"I see," Ariel murmured. Whatever else was popping into her mind disappeared when Marina and Melody entered.  
"Grandma, great-grandma," Melody smiled in delight.  
"Hi Darling," Amy took the little girl into her arms and hugged her. Melody went over to Ariel and hugged her next.  
"Mom said you both wanted to see me,"   
"Yes," Amy replied. "You are aware that Ashley just returned from the past with the Mars Crystal."  
"Yes," Melody replied. "So she is going to be the next Sailor Scout of Mars."  
"That's right," Ariel nodded her head. "Luna and Artemis scanned you and you are going to be the next Scout of Mercury."  
"I thought so," Melody murmured.  
"You did," asked Marina.  
"Yes," Melody replied. "Ami is too young and Ryo is a boy so that left me since Grandma never had any more children." She turned to Ariel. "Why didn't you Grandma?"  
Ariel smiled. She knew the price for having more children. All of the Scouts had warned the Cosmic Scouts about it but only Ariel took heed and stopped at one child while the other Cosmic Scouts had more then one. All of them were now watching, as those children who did not become Scouts grow older. Daisy had ended up with six children. Her youngest was now seventeen. "I can still have more Melody," Ariel told her. "One thing about being a Sailor Scout is that you will always be able to have children."  
"Are you ready to go back to the past," Amy asked.  
"Yes Great-grandma," Melody replied.  
"There is something you should know," Ariel suddenly said. "My past self will be younger than you when you go back. You should be prepared for that."  
"I am used to that Grandma," Melody smiled.  
"Your mother and Sailor Venus will give you your instructions," Amy stated. She reached down and gave her great-granddaughter a kiss. "Good luck. We will be waiting for you when you get back."  
"I won't let you down," Melody promised as she accepted a kiss from Ariel. She left with Marina.  
Ariel closed her eyes and sent out a thought. "Best of luck my darling."  
  
In another realm a woman approached her mistress. "You wanted to see me Lady Daphne," she asked.  
"Yes Shimura," Lady Daphne replied. "As you know Tania failed to destroy the Crystal Scout of Mars. The Crystal Scout of Mercury is going to go back to the past to retrieve her planet crystal. You must destroy her."  
"I won't let you down," Shimura promised as she bowed before her. She left to fulfill her mission.  
Lady Daphne gazed at an image of Melody. "Watch out child," she laughed. "You're life is about to end."  
  
During the time of the Chibi Scouts...  
  
"What a glorious day this is," Lita exclaimed as she and Daisy returned to the palace.  
"I had fun today Mom," Daisy stated.  
"So did I Darling," Lita replied as she gave her daughter a hug. "And if you want you can have Maggie spend the night tonight since it isn't a school night."  
"Yippee," Daisy squealed as she jumped up and down. "Can I tell her now?"  
"Of course," laughed Lita. Daisy took off running toward the palace entrance. Suddenly she heard a sound coming from the bushes. She stopped in her tracks.  
"Mom," she shouted.  
Lita came running up to her. "What is it Daisy," she asked.  
"There's someone in the bushes," Daisy whispered.  
Lita quickly pushed Daisy behind her. "Come put whoever you are," she demanded. She was surprised when a young girl of about nine stepped out. She was thin with midnight blue hair which was cut in a chin length bob. Glasses rested on her blue eyes.  
"I'm sorry," she stated nervously. "I didn't want to scare anyone."  
"It's okay," Lita replied relaxing her guard. "Who are you?"  
"My name is Melody," the child replied. "I am here from the future."  
"Another one," Daisy gasped.  
  
"So Amy what did you find out," asked Serenity as she and the Scouts meet later.  
"She is definitely from the future and she seems to be related to me," Amy replied.  
"Could she be your great-granddaughter," asked Raye as she remembered Ashley's recent visit.  
"Possibly but she wouldn't say," Amy answered. "She will be staying with me."  
"Are we going to get all of these kids," asked Haruka in an annoyed voice."  
"We don't know," Mina replied. "It would seem that these kids were told to keep their mouths shut."  
"What concerns me is that someone tried to kill Ashley while she was here," Hotaru pointed out. "It's possible that someone might try and come after Melody too."  
"We'll just have to be on our guard and watch over her," Serenity pointed out. "In the meantime let's continue to keep this information from the children and the Knights."  
"Right," everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Thank you for letting me stay here Aunt Amy," Melody stated politely.  
"I'm glad to have you," Amy smiled at her young guest. "My little Ariel should be in our quarters now. I will introduce you to her."  
"Can't wait to meet her," Melody replied. She wished she could reveal to Amy who she was right now but she couldn't.  
"Here we are," Amy announced as she opened the door to her quarters. Melody followed her inside.  
"Mommy," Ariel ran out and jumped into Amy's arms.  
"Hi Darling," Amy picked the little girl up and hugged her. "There's someone I would like you to meet." Ariel looked down at Melody. "This is Melody and she will be staying with us for a while."  
"Hi Ariel," Melody said. Ariel shyly rested her head on Amy's shoulder. "Oh grandma you are adorable."  
"Ariel where are your manners," Amy asked.  
"Hi," Ariel whispered softly. She then reached over and whispered in Amy's ear, "Can I go play with Madelyn?"  
"Not now Darling," Amy replied. "I would like you to show Melody your room. Then you need to get ready for dinner since we are going to the palace-dining hall tonight. You'll see Madelyn there."  
Ariel pouted, "All right." She slid down from Amy's arms and walked up to Melody. "Come on I'll show you my room." Melody followed her grandmother into the room. It was a good size room with two twin beds. A blue kitten was sleeping on one of the beds. "Moonbeam," Ariel called.  
Moonbeam woke up and gave an enormous yawn. "What is it Ariel," he asked.  
"This is Melody," Ariel told him as she picked him up.  
"Please to meet you Melody," Moonbeam stated.  
"Pleased to meet you too," Melody replied. "You are so cute as a kitten Moonbeam. You're all grown up where I come from."  
Ariel sat down on one of the beds. "So who are you," she asked. "Why are you here?"  
"I can't tell you that right now," Melody replied. "But I hope you and I can be friends."  
"Girls," Amy poked her head in. "It's time to get ready for dinner now. Ariel do you have a clean dress to wear?"  
"Yes Mommy," Ariel called. She ran to the closet and pulled out a white dress with blue flowers all over it. Melody reached into her bag and pulled out one of her best dresses. She quickly changed and watched as Ariel put hers on. She ran over to her. "Here I'll do your buttons for you," she offered.  
"No," Ariel snapped jerking away from Melody. "I can do it." Ariel struggled but managed to get her dress buttoned. Once the girls were dressed they ran to meet Amy and Greg.  
  
"So who is she," Madelyn asked Ariel at dinner that night.  
"I don't know," Ariel replied. "She seems nice but..."  
"But what," Madelyn prodded.  
"She tried to act like Mommy when we were getting ready," Ariel muttered. "I don't want her to act like Mommy."  
"Maybe she will leave you alone," Madelyn suggested.  
"Maybe," Ariel sighed. She gazed down at her dress and saw that she got some food on it.  
"Here Ariel let's clean you up," Melody came over with a napkin. She started to try wiping the food off of Ariel's dress.  
"Don't," Ariel shouted as she pushed Melody away. "You're not Mommy."  
"Sorry," moaned Melody. "I am really sorry grandma. You are just so little and cute. Just like my little brother and sister."  
Maggie came over and pulled Melody away. "Why don't you come with me and Daisy for a while," she suggested. "You don't have to be a babysitter."  
Melody sighed and followed Maggie. Ariel glared after her and took a sip of her juice. The juice spilled down her front.  
  
"Mommy, who is Melody," Ariel asked sleepily later on. She was curled up in Amy's lap right now. Amy had given her a bath and Ariel had asked to be rocked in the rocking chair. Amy had a feeling that Ariel was a little unsettled about their young visitor.  
"She is just someone who needs to stay with us for a while Darling," Amy replied. "You might say she is a distant relative."  
"She is trying to be like you," Ariel pouted. "I don't want her too."  
"Hush Darling," Amy whispered. "Get some sleep now and don't worry about Melody." Amy continued rocking and Ariel got lulled off to sleep.  
  
"What is taking Aunt Amy so long Uncle Greg," Melody asked.  
"It can take a while sometimes to get Ariel calmed down enough to go to sleep," Greg replied. "And there are times when Ariel wants her mother to stay with her until she goes to sleep. It looks like tonight is one of those nights."  
Melody got up and went into Ariel's room. She saw Amy sitting in the rocking chair. Ariel was asleep in her lap. "Hi Melody," she whispered. "She just went to sleep." She got up and carried Ariel over to the bed. Melody couldn't resist. She tucked the blankets around Ariel when Amy laid her down. "You're very good with children aren't you," Amy asked.  
Melody flushed. "I help my mom out a lot," she murmured.  
"Really," Amy asked. "My goodness there are more?" She went over and picked up the stained dress. "I swear I may have a child with a high IQ but she is so messy when she eats." Melody giggled. She had heard stories about how messy her grandmother was. "That amuses you," Amy commented and Melody nodded. "Well I just hope she outgrows it."  
"Don't worry great-grandma, she does," Melody thought.  
Amy smiled down at her young guest. "I think maybe you should start getting ready for bed now," she stated. "It is getting late and I'm sure you have had a busy day."  
"That I have," Melody admitted. She gave Amy a kiss and got ready for bed.  
  
Ariel was running away from the youma that was after her. The other Chibi Scouts were trying to protect her but they were failing. The youma seemed intent on getting her. Ariel continued running when she tripped and fell. She looked up and saw the youma standing right over her. Ariel was too scared to move. The youma brought up a weapon and crashed it right down on Ariel.  
  
Ariel sat up in her bed screaming. It had only been a nightmare but it seemed so real. She could still see the youma standing over her getting ready to attack her.  
Melody climbed out of bed and rushed over to Ariel. "It's okay Ariel," she stated. "It's only a dream."  
"Get away," Ariel screamed pushing Melody away. "MOMMY!"  
Amy flew into the room with Greg right behind her. She sat down on the bed and gathered Ariel into her arms. "It's okay Darling," she soothed as Ariel clung to her. "Mommy's here."  
"Youmas were after me," Ariel sobbed. "They were trying to kill me."  
"It was just a bad dream," Amy assured her as she carried Ariel over to the rocking chair. She began to rock gently in an attempt to calm Ariel down.  
Melody sat and watched helplessly. She so badly wanted to help. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. It was Greg. He motioned her to follow him. Melody followed Greg into the kitchen. He poured her a glass of milk. "Don't take it too personally," Greg told Melody. "When Ariel has nightmares Amy is the only one who can comfort her. When Amy is away I just have to hope that Ariel will have good nights."  
"She has been pushing me away whenever I try to help her," Melody sighed.  
"Ariel can be mature one minute and babyish the next," Greg replied. "When she is babyish only Amy will do. She also doesn't know you and Ariel has always been a little shy. Just give her a few days."  
"I will," Melody muttered.  
Amy came into the kitchen. "She fell back asleep," she reported. "Hopefully she'll be okay for the rest of the night."  
"I guess we will see," Greg stated.  
Amy placed a hand on Melody's shoulder. "You should get to sleep now," she suggested. "It's late."  
"Good night," Melody got up and went back into Ariel's room. Ariel was curled up under her blankets, clutching a stuffed animal to her chest. Moonbeam was curled up asleep beside her. Melody walked over and kissed Ariel on the cheek. "Goodnight Grandma I love you," she whispered.  
  
In the palace garden Shimura sat in the tree and watched for her target. She was going to try a different tactic than Tania. She watched as the children played. "Where is my target," she asked herself.  
Melody came out with Maggie and Daisy. "Ah hello Crystal Scout of Mercury," she thought. "Hang tight. In a few minutes you will be wiped out of existence."  
Ariel came running out with Madelyn right behind her. Ariel had a hat resting on her head. "Perfect," Shimura thought to herself. "If I destroy her not only will Crystal Scout of Mercury cease to exist but also the Elysian Scout of Mercury."  
  
Ariel had just sat down to make a daisy chain with Madelyn when a sudden gust of wind blew her hat off. "Oh no," she cried. "I have to go get i. Mommy told me to be careful with it if I wore it outside."  
"You'd better get it then," Madelyn called.  
Ariel chased after her hat. It blew away over the palace gates. "Oh no," she wailed. She went through the gate and saw it landing on the ground. Ariel dashed over to get it. "Got it," she proclaimed as she picked it up.  
"And I have got you," Shimura shouted as she jumped out in front of the startled little girl.  
"Who are you," Ariel gasped.  
"Never mind that," Shimura grabbed Ariel. "Get ready to be destroyed." Ariel let out a piercing scream.  
  
"Did you hear that," Madelyn asked Maggie, Daisy and Melody.  
"Yes we had better go and see," Daisy replied. The four girls ran over. They saw a woman attacking Ariel.  
"Ariel," Melody shouted.  
"We had better transform," Maggie stated. She turned to Melody. "Go somewhere safe." Melody nodded and ran back through the gate. Maggie hit her communicator. "We need scout power. Ariel's being attacked!" Various voices responded. The others got out their transformation pens.  
"JUPITER POWER MAKE UP!"  
"PLUTO POWER MAKE UP!"  
"SATURN POWER MAKE UP!"  
The three girls transformed and ran forward. "Put her down," shouted Chibi Jupiter in fury.  
"And what are you girls doing here," asked Shimura annoyed at this interference.  
"Protecting one of our own," Chibi Pluto replied.  
"Well I am going to destroy her," Shimura held up her hand. The fingers turned into knives. Ariel screamed as she saw that the knives were aiming for her neck.  
"DESTRUCTIVE RAY!" Chibi Saturn's attack flew out and hit Shimura. She screamed and dropped Ariel to the ground.  
"Why you little brats," she shouted and she powered up. A shimmering wave of energy came flying out and it hit the Chibi Scouts and paralyzed them.  
"I can't move," gasped Chibi Jupiter.  
"Perfect," Shimura reached for Ariel who was also paralyzed.  
"MARS FIRESTORM!"  
"VENUS BEAUTIFUL SHOCKWAVE!"  
"TIDAL WAVE!"  
"EARTHQUAKE TREMORS!"  
The onslaught of attacks knocked Shimura back. Cosmic Moon dove forward and scooped Ariel up in her arms. Ariel gave a strangled cry of terror before passing out.  
"How dare you attack a small child," shouted Cosmic Moon as she handed the unconscience Ariel to Chibi Jupiter. She pulled out her scepter. "I am Sailor Cosmic Moon and in the name of the moon I will punish you."  
"I won't waste my time," snarled Shimura. "But I will be back." With that she vanished just as the Scouts came running out.  
"Is everyone all right," asked Venus.  
"What happened," asked Mars as Mercury took her unconscience child from Chibi Jupiter.  
"We're not sure," Chibi Pluto replied.  
  
Amy sat by her daughter in the hospital room. Ariel was still out cold. Amy gently ran a hand through Ariel's short hair. Amy had thoroughly checked her out and saw no injury. Ariel was just out from shock. Moonbeam was curled up next to his young mistress. "I hope she wakes up soon," he stated.  
"She will," Amy gently rubbed behind Moonbeam's ears. "Just give her some time."  
"Aunt Amy," Melody came in. "Is she going to be all right?"  
"She'll be fine Melody," Amy placed a reassuring hand on the child's shoulder.  
"I wish I could have helped but I am not a Sailor Scout yet," Melody moaned.  
"Try not to worry about it," Amy assured her.  
Serenity came walking in with Sailor Pluto. "How is she Amy," asked Serenity.  
"She's fine," Amy smiled. "She just hasn't awakened yet."  
"If we could have a word with you," Pluto requested.  
"Of course," Amy stood up. She turned to Melody. "Stay with her and let me know when she wakes up."  
"Of course," Melody replied. She watched as the adults left the room. She then turned to Ariel and gently kissed her on the cheek. "I am so sorry grandma," she whispered. "All this is my fault."  
  
"So what do you need to see me about," asked Amy as she led Serenity and Pluto into her office.  
"I don't normally like to reveal the future but in this case it's necessary," Pluto replied. "This person who attacked Ariel is trying to disrupt the timeline."  
"How so," asked Amy.  
"Someone is trying to prevent the Crystal Scouts from finding their planet crystals," Pluto explained. "That is why Ashley was attacked when she was here. Now Melody is here but Ariel is the target."  
"I get it," Amy exclaimed in horror. "If Ariel is killed then both Marina and Melody will cease to exist."  
"Exactly," Pluto replied.  
"We have to protect Ariel," Serenity added.  
"You don't have to tell me that," Amy declared. She was furious that someone would try to kill her daughter in order to disrupt the timeline.  
"We'll keep an eye on her," Pluto promised. "Serenity is going to alert the other Scouts. Ariel will not be harmed."  
"Thank you," Amy replied gratefully.  
  
Melody sat by Ariel hoping she would wake up soon. She hated to think that her grandmother was in danger. "If only I could protect you grandma," Melody thought to herself. "You didn't tell me you were so little and cute."  
Ariel's eyes fluttered open. She looked at Melody. "Melody," she whispered.  
"Hi Ariel," Melody's face lit up. "I am glad you are okay."  
"Where's Mommy," Ariel murmured as she sat up.  
"She is talking with the queen and Pluto right now," Melody replied. She reached over and pushed Ariel's hair out of her face. Ariel jerked away. She saw Moonbeam and reached down and picked him up. He purred while she rubbed his chin.  
"I want Mommy," she stated flatly.  
Melody was about to protest because she badly wanted to take care of Ariel. Then she remembered what Greg had told her. "Okay," she said softly. "I'll go and get her."  
At that moment Amy came walking in. "Mommy," Ariel shrieked.  
"Ariel darling you're awake," Amy cried as she dashed over to the bed. She pulled Ariel into her arms. "How are you baby?"  
"I'm okay," Ariel replied as she snuggled into Amy's arms. "What happened?"  
Amy sighed and lifted Ariel up. "Sweetie there is something I need to tell you."  
"Does she have to be here," Ariel scowled as she pointed to Melody. "I am tired of her trying to be like you."  
"I'm sorry," Melody whispered. "I just want to help."  
Amy walked over and placed a comforting hand on Melody's shoulder. "If you could let me talk to Ariel alone," she requested. "I'll see you in a while."  
Melody nodded her head and left Amy's office. Deciding she needed a little fresh air she walked outside to the palace garden. She found the palace pond and sat down. Melody remembered Cosmic Mars telling her that she loved to sit here all the time.  
"Stop meddling," she heard a stern voice say behind her. Melody turned and saw a very annoyed Celine standing behind her.  
"Aunt Celine," she gasped. "What are you doing here?"  
"I have the unfortunate job of watching over you kids when you go back for your crystals," Celine replied. "I have enough to do right now and do not want to have to come back to the past to deal with you kids. I thought you would have been no problem."  
I haven't caused any trouble," Melody protested.  
"No but you have not been doing what you're supposed to do either," Celine pointed out. "All you are doing is annoying your grandmother by trying to mother her."  
"I wasn't aware that was a crime," Melody muttered.  
"It isn't but you are supposed to be looking for the Mercury Crystal," Celine snapped. "Stop trying to mother Ariel. She has a mother who is very capable of looking after her."  
"But she's so cute," Melody sighed.  
Celine gave Melody a hard stare. "That's not the point," she stated. "You are here to look for the Mercury Crystal and that is it. "Do what you are supposed to do and then get back home."  
"Yes Ma'am," Melody glared at Celine. The woman nodded her head and held up the time key. She disappeared. "I wonder how she ever got married," Melody grumbled.  
  
"Mommy who is Melody," Ariel asked. "Why is she here and why is she trying to be like you?" She and Amy had gone back to their quarters and right now Amy was on the couch with Ariel curled up in her lap.  
"She's a distant relative," Amy replied. "I am not sure why she is here. As for mothering you Melody is just a very mature child who just wants to help out."  
"Well I don't want to try and be like you," Ariel griped.  
"Ariel I know you are a little frustrated right now but I want you to be nice to her," Amy stated. "She is a long way from her mother right now and she needs some understanding. In the meantime you understand that you cannot leave the palace without an adult."  
"Yes Mommy," Ariel sighed gustily.  
At that moment Melody came walking in. She looked a bit steamed. "Are you okay Melody," Amy asked in concern.  
"I'm okay," Melody replied. How she wished she could tell Amy about Celine's visit but she couldn't. "Stupid timeline."  
Amy was not convinced but she decided not to press the issue. "I think we need to start getting ready for dinner now girls," she softly said. Ariel and Melody both nodded and left the room.  
  
"Ariel," Melody said that night after dinner. The two girls were in Ariel's room. Ariel was waiting for Amy to start getting her ready for bed. "Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure," Ariel replied.  
"May I see your Mercury wand," Melody asked.  
Ariel frowned but she got out her wand and passed it to Melody. Melody took it and studied it closely. "Is it some kind of crystal," she asked next.  
"I don't think so," Ariel replied. "Why?"  
"Just wondering," Melody sighed.  
"Hi girls," Amy came walking in. She turned to Ariel. "Let's get you into the tub now."  
"Okay Mommy," Ariel hopped down off the bed. Hand in hand she and Amy left the room.  
Melody continued to study the transformation wand. "Ashley said she found the Mars Crystal in Annika's tears," Melody whispered. "But I don't know where to find the Mercury Crystal."  
"What was that honey," asked Greg as he and Moonbeam came into the room.  
"Oh nothing," Melody replied. "I was just looking at Ariel's transformation pen."  
"Those things are quite remarkable," Greg agreed. "I don't really like the idea of my little girl out there fighting but she does a good job of it."  
"And one day she will be a superb Sailor Scout," Moonbeam added.  
"She will," Melody thought with pride.  
  
A few days later Ariel was very grumpy. She was tired of having an adult around her at all times. "So what if someone attacked me the other day," she grumbled to Madelyn. "I'm a Sailor Scout too. I can take care of myself."  
"Just wait until you become a mother," Lita stated. She had been assigned to keep and eye on Ariel for the moment. All of the Scouts were rotating times. "When your child gets attacked you will do whatever it takes to protect her."  
"Bah," Ariel grumbled. She turned and narrowed her eyes at Lita. "I am going to ditch you in a few minutes Aunt Lita."  
  
Melody was walking around with Annika outside. She found that Annika was pleasant to be with. "She's always sweet," Melody told herself. "Except for Grandma she is my favorite Cosmic Scout."  
"Annika," Melody said. "What's it like being a Sailor Scout?"  
"It can be exciting," Annika replied. "But it can also be scary. I was chosen to be a host for the fairy of friendship and that put me in a lot of danger since I was not allowed to tell anyone."  
"I remember reading about that in the history books," Melody thought to herself.  
"Look," Annika suddenly cried as she pointed it. Melody looked and saw Ariel running out the gate.  
"I thought she was supposed to be with an adult all the time," Melody exclaimed.  
"She is," Annika replied. "I have a bad feeling about this. You go and tell Aunt Amy. I am going to follow her."  
"All right," Melody muttered and she took off toward the palace. Annika followed Ariel.  
  
Ariel knew she would be in for a spanking when her mother got to her but she didn't care. She was tired of having an adult with her all the time. She had grabbed a handful of dirt and thrown it in Lita's eyes. While Lita was trying to get the dirt out Ariel took off. Madelyn did not follow her apparently deciding it would be best to help Lita and stay out of trouble.  
"Stupid," muttered Ariel. "I'm a Chibi Scout I can take care of myself."  
"We'll see about that," a voice behind her stated. Ariel turned and saw Shimura standing behind her.  
"You," she shouted and she pulled out her transformation pen.  
"I don't think so," Shimura threw a blast of energy at Ariel. The pen was hurled out of her hand and landed in some bushes nearby.  
"Oh no," Ariel wailed as she realized she could not transform.  
"Now to finish you off," laughed Shimura. She sent out another blast of energy. It engulfed Ariel. She let out a scream of pain. She found that she could not move. "Now little princess of Mercury," Shimura laughed. "We will just let that energy drain you of your life force. Once that is done then you will die."  
"MARS FIRESTORM!" The ball of fire flew out and hit Shimura. The blast of energy disappeared. Ariel collapsed to the ground. Chibi Mars stood in front of her. "How dare you hurt my friend," she shouted. "I am the Chibi Scout of fire and in the name of Mars I will punish you."  
Shimura narrowed her eyes at Chibi Mars. "Out of my way you brat," she snapped. She held up her hand and suddenly Chibi Mars found herself being flung against the wall. She groaned in pain. She started to get up when she realized that a force was holding her in place. "I can't move," she cried.  
"Of course not," laughed Shimura. "Now you cannot interfere." She turned back to Ariel and sent out another blast of energy. Ariel screamed in pain. "I will destroy you little princess of Mercury."  
Ariel screamed. As she screamed her planet symbol appeared on her forehead. It began to glow.  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"  
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"  
"VENUS BEAUTIFUL SHOCKWAVE!"  
"TIDAL WAVE!"  
"DESTRUCTIVE RAY!"  
The volley of attacks flew out and hit Shimura disrupting the energy blast. Ariel collapsed to the ground. Chibi Mars found she was able to move. She stumbled over to the group of Scouts and Chibi Scouts and collapsed into Mars's arms.  
"I don't know what your agenda is," Cosmic Moon shouted. "But I will no longer let you harm a member of my team."  
"Stop interfering," Shimura shouted in rage. She turned back to Ariel but the child was safe in her mother's arms. Jupiter and Venus were standing in front of her protecting her. Shimura started to power up again.  
"WORLD SHAKING!"  
"DEAD SCREAM!"  
Shimura screamed in pain. She was badly weakened from the attacks.  
"Now Cosmic Moon," Sailor Neptune ordered.  
"Right," Cosmic Moon called. She powered up. "MOON PRINCESS HEALING KISS!" Her attack flew out and destroyed Shimura.  
"Is she all right Mama," Chibi Mars anxiously asked as everyone gathered around Ariel who was unconscience in Mercury's arms.  
"I will need to get her to the hospital quickly," Mercury stated.  
"Look," Chibi Venus shouted. The symbol of Mercury glowed brightly on Ariel's forehead.  
"What is this," asked Sailor Venus. "This is unusual."  
The glow grew brighter and it began to take shape above Ariel's head. Suddenly a crystal appeared.  
  
Melody sat nervously in Amy's office. She did not know what was going on. She knew that Ariel was seriously injured and was recovering in the hospital wing. Amy had sent for Melody and told her to wait in her office. Melody wondered what this was about.  
Amy and Serenity came walking in. Melody jumped up. "How is Ariel," she asked.  
"She'll be fine," Amy assured her. "I will need to be back with her in a few minutes. Greg and Moonbeam are with her right now. I'll be spending the night with her here so you mind Greg."  
"I will," Melody promised as she pushed her glasses up her nose. "So why did you ask me to come here?"  
Serenity held something out. "We figured from Ashley's visit that this is what you are looking for."  
Melody saw that Serenity had a crystal in her hand. "It came out of Ariel's planetary symbol on her forehead," Amy explained.  
Melody took the crystal from Serenity. She held it in her hand and felt a power build up inside of her. She held up the crystal. "MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" Icy ribbons flew all over her and she found herself in a Scout uniform similar to all the Mercury Scout uniforms. Her uniform was an icy blue color with a royal blue bow.  
"So you will be the fourth scout of Mercury," Serenity stated.  
"Yes," Melody replied. "I am Ariel's granddaughter. I was sent back to the past to retrieve the planet crystal. My mother, grandmother and great-grandmother are waiting for me in the future."  
"Melody," Amy knelt down in front of her great granddaughter. "Are there any more coming back?"  
"I cannot tell you," Melody replied. "Sailor Venus told me not to reveal more than I have too."  
"We understand," Serenity stated and Amy nodded.  
"I guess you need to go back now," Amy sighed and Melody nodded.  
"I would like to see Ariel first," Melody requested as she powered down.  
"Of course," Amy took Melody's hand and led her out of the room.  
  
"Daddy am I in trouble," Ariel nervously asked.  
"Why do you ask," Greg asked as he rumpled Ariel's hair.  
"Because I threw dirt in Aunt Lita's eyes," Ariel replied.  
"You did what," Moonbeam cried in shock.  
"Oh that," Greg stated dryly. "Well you can expect a talking to from me and Mommy when you get out and you will be apologizing to Aunt Lita too."  
Ariel gave a gusty sigh. She did not know why Shimura had been so bent on killing her but she was relieved to hear that Cosmic Moon had destroyed her.  
"How's my girl," asked Amy as she came in with Melody.  
"Mommy," Ariel held out her arms and Amy sat down and pulled the child into an embrace.  
Melody came over and sat down on the bed. "I am glad you are all right," she whispered.  
"Thank you," Ariel replied.  
"I have to go home now," Melody stated. "I just wanted to say goodbye."  
"Will I ever see you again," Ariel asked.  
"I promise," Melody smiled. "I'm sorry I tried to be like your mommy."  
"It's okay," Ariel said.  
"Can I have a hug," Melody asked. Ariel hesitated for a moment then with Amy's urging reached over and hugged Melody. "I love you grandma."  
  
Amy walked Melody over to the Gates of Time. "I am glad to I got to meet you," Amy stated. "The only regret I have is that I have to wait for so long before I see you again."  
"It will only be a few minutes for me," Melody told her. She hugged Amy tightly. "Goodbye Great-grandma."  
"Goodbye Melody," Amy whispered. Melody headed over to the time portal and vanished. Amy sighed. It was nice to know that Melody was going to be a part of her life one-day but at least today Amy had her own little girl to take care of. Amy headed back down to the palace hospital. Once she got there she went right to Ariel's room. The child was curled up in Greg's arms with Moonbeam on her lap. "Mommy," Ariel squealed. Amy smiled and she went over to the bed. She pulled Ariel into her arms and held her. She was not ready to entertain the idea that this small child would be a grandmother one-day.  
  
Melody walked through the Time Portal. She saw her mother, grandmother and great-grandmother waiting for her. Mina, Gloria and Celine were also waiting. "Mom," Melody cried as she ran over to them. Marina knelt down and pulled the child into her embrace.  
"Hi Darling welcome home," Marina replied.  
Melody turned to Ariel. "Grandma you were so cute," she cried.  
"That's what everyone tells me," Ariel said as she hugged Melody.  
"Welcome home Melody," Amy hugged the child. "We missed you."  
"Sailor Chibi Crystal Mercury," Mina stated. Melody turned to her. "Welcome to the team."  
"Thank you," Melody bowed before her commanders. She was home and she was a Sailor Scout. It was time to join the team.  
  
Lady Daphne sat in her lair. "So Shimura failed," she grumbled. "Well I will have to see that the other Crystal Scouts never awaken."  
  
End of Part two.  
So how do you like it? Please rate and review.  



	3. Jupiter

Hi Everyone! Here is part three to "The Crystal scouts."  
Hope you like it and thank you for all the reviews I have gotten on this series.  
E-mail me with suggestions and feedback to AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Also visit my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
Captain Commando has set up a Chibi Scout message board at http://pub53.ezboard.com/bangelrayeschibiscouts. Please drop by and leave a message.  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own this generation of Sailor Scouts.  
  
The Crystal Scouts  
Part Three: The Jupiter Crystal  
By Angel Raye  
  
Lita quickly checked to make sure everything was in place. Even though her visitors were just going to be her daughter and granddaughter Lita wanted everything in her quarters to be perfect. Today was an important day for the Jupiter Scouts.  
There was a knock at the door and Lita ran to answer it. Daisy and Violet were both there. "Hi Mom," Daisy gave her mother a hug.  
"Hi Sweetie," Lita returned the hug. She then turned to her granddaughter Violet and hugged her. "How are the two of you doing?"  
"Exhausted," grumbled Daisy. "Alena refuses to help out around our quarters."  
"I told you not to have anymore," Lita sighed. While most of the Cosmic Scouts stopped after two or three children, Daisy kept going. She had six and her youngest was now seventeen and a rebellious teenager. Alena came along shortly after Daisy's second child had gotten married. Alena was not much older than her nephew was.  
"I know but I wanted to," Daisy sighed. "After all as Sailor Scouts we live eternally and we can keep bearing children. I guess I want to have them even though only Violet will live forever with us."  
"Well my kids are all fine," Violet added. "They are all fully over the flu now."  
"That's good because Lily needs to be healthy now," Lita replied. "She has a mission to complete."  
"What mission Grandma," asked Violet.  
"It's time for her to go back to the past and find the Jupiter Crystal," Daisy whispered. "I was able to make the connection once Ashley and Melody went back."  
"I guess you didn't know either then," Violet asked her mother.  
"No," Daisy replied. "Mom never told me."  
"All of us had agreed not to tell you girls about your futures," Lita explained. "I know I wanted you to shape your own future without any prior knowledge. Only one of you found out."  
"Who," asked Daisy in astonishment. "I never knew that."  
"Because we swore her to secrecy," Lita explained.  
"Of course," Daisy sighed. "Anyway we need to get permission from their majesties and the Venus scouts."  
"Does Elysian Venus really have to be the one to watch Lily while she is in the past," asked Violet.  
"Yes I'm afraid so," Lita replied.  
"She's just so cold," Violet muttered.  
"It really saddens me," Lita sighed. "Mina and I were so close. Our daughters did not get along and neither do our granddaughters."  
"Sorry Mother," Daisy bowed her head. "At least your great-granddaughters get along."  
Lita smiled. "Now is not the time to discuss this. We need to transform and head over to the throne room." She took out her transformation pen. Her daughter and granddaughter did the same. They transformed and headed toward the throne room.  
  
"Another stupid meeting," a scowling Elysian Venus thought as she headed toward the throne room. She had just grounded her daughter for not cleaning her room. Her sons were off doing their own thing. She walked into the room and bowed down before Serenity, Rini and Chelsea. "Sailor Elysian Venus reporting as ordered your Majesties."  
"Hello Elysian Venus," Serenity stated. "Please have a seat. The Jupiter Scouts will be here in a moment."  
Elysian Venus walked over to her seat. "Good afternoon Mother and Grandmother."  
"Must we be so formal," asked Cosmic Venus. "After all I am your mother."  
Elysian Venus glared at her. "Whatever," she muttered. She sat down and ignored the hurt look in Cosmic Venus's eyes. Venus reached over and gave Cosmic Venus's hand a comforting squeeze. Cosmic Venus smiled at her mother and then looked back at her computer pad.  
The door opened and Jupiter, Cosmic Jupiter and Elysian Jupiter walked in. They all bowed before Neo-Queen Serenity, Neo-Princesses Rini and Chelsea.  
"Thank you for seeing us your majesties," Jupiter stated.  
"I always have time for you Lita," Serenity smiled.  
"I gather you are here on a formal request," Rini added.  
"Yes your majesties," Jupiter replied. "Luna and Artemis found the aura of Jupiter in my great-granddaughter Lily. We would like to request that she goes back in the past and retrieve the Jupiter crystal."  
"You of course know that she needs to keep her identity a secret and not reveal anything about the future," Venus stated.  
"Yes we know," Cosmic Jupiter replied.  
"Lily may be lively but she is a good girl and she will do what she is told," Elysian Jupiter added.  
"Then she must go back," said Cosmic Venus. She turned to Serenity. "Your Majesty?"  
"Permission is granted," Serenity stated. "Sailor Venus and Elysian Venus, you will both prepare Lily for the trip."  
"Your Majesties," Elysian Jupiter stepped forward. "I want to be assured that my daughter will be watched over."  
"Don't tell me," Elysian Venus grumbled. "I will have to be the one to watch over her."  
"You are right," Chelsea smiled. Her horn glowed and the sphere was produced. She handed it to Elysian Venus who took it without a word.  
Elysian Jupiter stepped closer to Cosmic Venus and Sailor Venus. "With all due respect," she whispered. "Can't one of you watch over her? I do not wish to have Celine do it."  
"Sorry Violet," Venus whispered back. "But my daughter and I cannot run into the risks of seeing our past selves. It has to be Elysian Venus."  
"Very well," Elysian Jupiter muttered reluctantly. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw it was Jupiter.  
"Go and get Lily," she said. "We'll be waiting for you."  
Elysian Jupiter nodded and went to find her daughter.  
  
"Get off me," eight-year-old Lily Kino yelled to her two older brothers, Kevin and Hikaru. They were both on top of her.  
"Not until you give us back that game," Hikaru, the oldest yelled.  
"But I want a turn," howled Lily.  
"It's ours," demanded Ken.  
Lily angrily pulled the hand held video game out from under her and threw it. "Go get it," she snapped.  
"Why couldn't we have gotten another brother," Hikaru grumbled as he retrieved the game.  
"Just because I am a girl doesn't mean I can't play like you guys," Lily yelled angrily.  
"Go play with your dolls," Kevin shouted.  
Lily poked her tongue out at her brothers. "Lily," a soft voice stated and Lily turned to see her mother standing over her.  
"Mom," she wailed. "Hikaru and Kevin won't let me play their game. Just because I am girl they tease me. Why couldn't I have been a boy?"  
"Because I needed a girl," Violet sighed. She held out her arms and Lily ran into them. "Come now Grandma and Great-grandma are waiting for us."  
"Really," asked Lily in excitement. "About what?"  
"You'll see when you get there," Violet smiled. "Now let's go."  
  
Daisy was laughing to herself. "What is so funny," asked Lita.  
"I didn't know who Lily was when she came back to get the crystal," Daisy replied. "But we had fun."  
"I'll say," Lita commented dryly. "If anything the two of you convinced me I did not want to have anymore children."  
"Oh come on Mom we weren't that bad," laughed Daisy.  
Before Lita could answer Violet walked in with Lily. "Grandma, great-grandma," Lily squealed as she ran over to both of them. Daisy gave her a hug and kiss. Then Lita took the child on her lap.  
"How are you my little Lily," asked Lita.  
"Mad," Lily pouted. "My brothers are mean to me. They are stronger then me so they always pick on me."  
"I'm sorry to hear that," Lita replied. "But I have some news that might cheer you up."  
"Nani," asked Lily.  
"Luna and Artemis found the Sailor Scout aura within you," Daisy told her. "You will be the next Scout of Jupiter."  
"Really," asked Lily in excitement. "Just like Ashley and Melody?"  
"Yes," laughed Lita. "You will need to go back to the past when your grandmother was only ten and retrieve the Jupiter crystal."  
"Oh wow that is going to be so neat," Lily squealed as she hopped off of Lita's lap and began to do a dance.  
"Whoa hold on little one," laughed Daisy. "There are some instructions you must follow. Your mother and Sailor Venus will be going over them with you. You must listen carefully."  
"I will Grandma," Lily promised.  
"Good luck my little Lily," Lita told her as she gave the child a hug.  
"We will be waiting for you when you get back," Daisy added as she hugged Lily. She watched as her granddaughter left with Violet. Then she sat back and smiled at the stories Lily would tell her when she returned.  
  
"Zeus," called Lady Daphne. "Where are you?"  
"I am right here my lady," Zeus replied as he stepped forward.  
"Your two predecessors failed miserably in their jobs," Lady Daphne stated. "As a result the Crystal Scouts of Mars and Mercury were awakened. Now it is time for the Crystal Scout of Jupiter to be awakened. You must prevent that child from getting the crystal at all costs."  
"You can count on me my lady," Zeus declared and he vanished to the past.  
"You had better not fail Zeus," Lady Daphne growled.  
  
During the time of the Chibi Scouts...  
  
"Annika," Raye came up to her sobbing daughter. Annika was sitting on the swing just crying her little heart out. "What is wrong Sweetheart?"  
"I made a mistake at school today when the teacher asked me a question," Annika sobbed. "John and his friends picked on me for the rest of the day. Why did Gloria have to be home with a cold today? She always tells those bullies to go away."  
"Oh Sweetie," Raye pulled Annika into her arms. "You can't always depend on Gloria to stick up for you. You are going to have to do it yourself one day."  
"I can't Mama," cried Annika as she buried her head in her mother's priestess robe. "I know I need to but I can't."  
Raye sighed. She, Chad and Amy were working so hard with Annika but the child just did not have enough confidence to stick up for herself. "And yet," Raye thought. "She is such a good Sailor Scout. It is too bad she can't apply what she uses as a Sailor Scout to her everyday life."  
Annika suddenly sat up. "Mama," she gasped. "I sense a presence nearby."  
"So do I," Raye added. She stood up and took Annika's hand. "Stay with me." Raye knew she did not have to tell her daughter that but she did anyway. The two of them walked toward some bushes. Raye took a stance. "Come out whoever you are," she commanded. She was surprised when a child of about Annika's age came out. She had auburn hair down to her shoulders and green eyes. "Who are you," Raye asked her.  
"My name is Lily," the child replied. "I have come from the future."  
"Another one," Raye thought to herself. Annika hid shyly behind her.  
  
Later on Neo-Queen Serenity and the Sailor Scouts all gathered in the conference room. They were all waiting to hear Amy's report.  
"So we have another child from the future," Haruka muttered. "Who is she?"  
"Her name is Lily and she is eight years old," Amy replied. "My scans show that she is related to Lita."  
"So this could be my great-granddaughter," Lita concluded.  
"That's right," Amy nodded her head in confirmation.  
"She must be back looking for the Jupiter Crystal," Raye suggested.  
"That's my theory," Serenity sighed.  
"Where have the planet crystals been found so far," asked Michiru.  
"The Mars crystal was found in Annika's tears," Raye replied.  
"And Ariel's planetary symbol produced the Mercury crystal," Amy added.  
"I am just wondering if there is going to be someone who will try to prevent Lily from the finding her planet crystal," Hotaru stated. "After all Ashley was attacked while she was here."  
"And when Melody was here Ariel was the target," Mina added.  
"Which means either Lily or Daisy could be in danger," Haruka concluded.  
"Then I think we should keep a close eye on the two girls," Serenity decided. "And of course no one is to know of where these children are coming from."  
"Right," everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Before I introduce you to my daughter I need to have a word with her," Lita told Lily as the two walked toward her quarters.  
"Okay Aunt Lita," Lily replied. "Why do you need to talk with her."  
Lita sighed. She remembered how Daisy was when Violet visited from the future. Daisy had been very jealous and was very unpleasant to the child in the beginning. "I just want to prepare her for your visit," she stated. She stopped at the door and turned to Lily. "Why don't you wait out here for a minute?"  
"Okay," Lily sat down on the floor to wait.  
  
"Hi Mom," Daisy called as Lita came in.  
"Hi Sweetie," Lita kissed her daughter. "Have you finished your homework?"  
"Yes Ma'am," Daisy replied. "I was going to go see if Maggie wanted to do something."  
"Actually I need to talk to you," Lita told her. She took Daisy's hand and led her over to the couch. The two sat down together. "There is a child who has just arrived here. She is going to be staying with us for a while."  
"Who is she Mom," asked Daisy.  
"Her name is Lily and she is eight," Lita replied. She looked firmly Daisy. "I don't want any trouble from you. When Violet came you weren't to nice to her at first."  
"I'll be nice Mom I promise," Daisy stated. She had no desire to get into trouble.  
"Good girl," Lita got up and went to the door. A few minutes later Lily came in. Lita introduced them.  
"Come back to my room," Daisy offered. She led Lily to her room.  
"Wow what a nice room," Lily gushed. "It's so clean."  
"Don't you have a clean room," asked Daisy.  
Lily made a face. "I try but I have two older brothers who always come in looking for stuff," she replied. "They mess things up and then don't clean it afterwards."  
"Poor you," Daisy gasped. "I'm glad I don't have any brothers or sisters. My best friend Maggie is like a sister to me."  
"I know Grandma," Lily thought. "She is a second grandma to me."  
  
The next day Lily went to school with the other children. She was placed in the same class as Faith. She was relieved to be with one of them. At recess she and Faith met up with Annika, Gloria, Hope, and Ariel.  
"I can't believe I have to make up the work I missed yesterday," Gloria griped. She was over her cold so Mina sent her to school that day. "It's only one day."  
"But one day is important Gloria," Ariel pointed out.  
"Oh shut up," Gloria snapped as she gave Ariel a little push.  
"Leave her alone," Faith snapped as she and Gloria began tussling with each other.  
Annika and Hope rolled their eyes. "Gloria is always fighting with either Faith or Daisy," Hope informed Lily.  
"I know," Lily thought. "I've heard stories."  
  
Zeus watched from his hiding place. He sought out his target and found her. "There she is," he thought to himself. He began to spin a sphere around. "Come here my little Lily. Come here so I can destroy you."  
  
Lily watched as Hope tried to act as peacemaker between Faith and Gloria. Suddenly a strange feeling came over her. Her eyes glazed over and she found herself walking away.  
"Lily," called Annika but Lily did not answer. Annika watched and put her hands in meditation position. An evil presence struck her. "Kami-sama, Lily is in danger." Annika ran over to the others. "Girls," she shouted. Since Annika rarely shouted she had everyone's immediate attention. "Lily just walked off and I sense an evil presence."  
"Let's go then," Gloria stated taking on her position as second in command. The five girls ran after Lily.  
  
Zeus smiled as Lily approached him. He made her stop and her eyes cleared up. "What am I doing here," she asked. "Why am I here?"  
"I brought you here Lily," Zeus told her.  
"Who are you," asked Lily in alarm.  
"My name is Zeus," he replied. "I will not let you find the Jupiter crystal."  
Suddenly Lily remembered what Ashley and Melody had told her. She screamed and turned to run away. Zeus snapped his fingers and a vine reached out and grabbed her ankle. Lily fell to the ground. "You can't run child," he stated. He controlled the vine to wrap itself around Lily's body tightly. She began to scream. "I'll just wait right here while the vine squeezes the life out of your body," Zeus informed her.  
"Not if we can help it," shouted a chorus of voices. Zeus turned and saw five little girls in scout uniforms. The one with the orange hair spoke. "How dare you try to kill an innocent child. We are agents of love and justice, pretty soldiers in sailor suits. I am Sailor Chibi Venus and in the name of Venus I will punish you."  
"I am Sailor Chibi Mars," shouted another one. "I will punish you in the name of Mars.  
"I am Sailor Chibi Mercury," called the little one. "And I will use my brains to punish you with ice."  
"And we are Sailor Scouts of the outer solar system. I am Sailor Chibi Neptune," shouted the fourth one.  
"And I am Sailor Chibi Uranus," the last one shouted.  
"And in the name of Crystal Tokyo, the moon and all of our planets we will punish you," all of them shouted.  
"Ah the notorious Cosmic scouts as children," Zeus thought to himself. "Just mere babies. I can handle them." He frowned and stated, "Do not interfere little ones. Go back to the sand box where you belong."  
"How dare you," Chibi Venus shouted. She powered up. "VENUS BEAUTIFUL SHOCKWAVE!" Her attack flew out and hit Zeus.  
Chibi Mars powered up. "MARS FIRESTORM!" Her attack flew out and sliced through the vines freeing Lily. Lily fell to the ground gasping for breath. Chibi Neptune and Chibi Mercury dashed over to protect her.  
"How pathetic," Zeus snarled. He held up his hand. An energy ball formed and he threw it. The Chibi Scouts and Lily all screamed as the blast threw them back. "Now I will destroy all of you," he laughed.  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!"  
"WORLD SHAKING!"  
The two combined attacks flew out of nowhere and hit Zeus. He yelled with rage.  
"Stay away from those children," Uranus ordered as she and Neptune arrived.  
"Oh great the older counterparts," Zeus shouted angrily. "I'll be back for you later Lily." With that he took off.  
"Are you girls all right," Neptune asked in concern while Uranus picked Lily up.  
"We're fine," Chibi Venus replied. "Thanks for coming."  
"You were lucky we were passing through," Uranus stated. "Who knows what would have happened."  
"We'd best get your girls back to the palace," Neptune sighed.  
"Yeah we get out of school for the rest of the day," Chibi Venus cheered.  
  
"Are you sure you are all right," Lita asked Lily that evening. "Because I can cook something here for dinner if you like."  
"Oh great-grandma I would love some of your cooking," Lily thought but she shook her head. "I'm fine Aunt Lita. Really."  
"Very well," Lita sighed. "Go and get ready and we'll go."  
"Now I guess I have to wait for three women to get ready," Ken said jokingly.  
"You do want us to be beautiful don't you," laughed Lita as she kissed her husband.  
  
Down in the palace dining room everyone was enjoying a fine meal prepared by the cooks. The Scouts and the Queen were quietly talking about what had happened that afternoon with Lily. The Scouts were concerned for the child and of course wanted to take precautions.  
Meanwhile the children had finished eating and were scattered throughout the room.  
"Annika," Raye called. "You hardly ate three bites. Get over here and eat some more."  
"But Mama I'm not hungry," Annika whined.  
"You never are," Raye pointed out. "Come on. Aunt Amy said you are too thin." Annika pouted and stomped over to the table and sat down. She began picking at her food.  
"Nuts," Gloria muttered. "Now what am I going to do?" She saw a plate of half eaten food that one of the other kids had left. With her eyes gleaming she picked it up and walked over toward Daisy.  
"So," Daisy was saying. "What was this enemy that was after you?"  
"I don't know," Lily muttered. "I wish I could tell you the complete truth Grandma."  
"Well don't worry," Maggie assured her. "We'll protect you."  
"I know you will," Lily smiled gratefully.  
"Hey Daisy," Gloria came up behind them.  
"What is it," Daisy turned around and her face went right into a plate of food. "You creep," she screamed angrily as she tried to wipe the food out of her eyes.  
"Oh that was too funny," laughed Gloria as she doubled over with laughter.  
"I'm going to get you," Daisy screamed as she flew at Gloria. Gloria tried to get away but Daisy was too fast. She found herself on the ground with Daisy on top of her.  
"Fight, fight, fight," Faith shouted as she and the other children gathered around.  
"Daisy get off of her," Lita shouted angrily as she came over. She reached down and pulled Daisy off of Gloria. Gloria was about to get up and run but Mina grabbed her by the ear. "What do you think you are doing," Lita yelled.  
"That little creep put a plate of food in my face," Daisy yelled angrily.  
"And I have told you not to fight," Lita stated. Lily watched as Lita dragged Daisy and Mina dragged Gloria out of the dining room. She had heard stories about those two.  
  
"That Gloria is such a creep," Daisy declared that night after she and Lily had gone to bed. "I wish I could get back at her."  
"I have two older brothers," Lily replied. "They are always playing tricks on me so I get even."  
"Really," asked Daisy and Lily nodded. "Could you help me get even with Gloria?"  
"I don't think that will be a good idea," Crescent pointed but the girls ignored him.  
"Okay," Lily giggled. "We'll have to wait until your parents are asleep but here is what we'll do." She whispered her plan to Daisy who giggled. This was going to be too funny.  
"Don't say I didn't warn you," Crescent muttered as he lay down to go to sleep.  
  
About midnight Daisy and Lily crept into the kitchen and pulled a few things out of the refrigerator and cupboards. Then they snuck quietly out of their quarters and headed down to Venus's quarters. "How are we going to get in," Daisy hissed. "The door will be locked and I don't think we will fit through the cat door."  
"I can pick the lock," Lily whispered back.  
"How did you learn that," Daisy asked in astonishment.  
"I have two older brothers," Lily stated as she picked the lock open. The two girls crept into the dark quarters and headed into Gloria's room. Gloria was lying asleep on her back. Daisy and Lily quietly got to work.  
  
The next morning Gloria woke up with the sun shining in her face. It was Saturday, which meant no school. Gloria smiled thinking that she had a day to have fun. She groggily placed her hand on her cheek and froze. Gloria felt something sticky on her. She sat up and took a good look around herself and gave a loud scream.  
Mina came flying in. "What happened," she asked and then stared in horror. Gloria was covered with syrup, flour and whipped cream. Someone had lined her bed with butter and ketchup. "What in the world happened here," Mina boomed.  
"I didn't do it Mom," Gloria howled. "I woke up and it was here." Mina believed her daughter. Gloria may perform a lot of silly antics but she would never put all of this stuff all over herself and her bed.  
"Someone must have crept into our quarters," Mina muttered angrily. She took Gloria's sticky hand in hers. "Let's get you cleaned up and then I will call the others. They can interrogate their daughters themselves."  
  
"That's funny," Lita stated as she got the butter and syrup out. "I could have sworn I had more then this." Lily and Daisy stifled giggles.  
"What are you two giggling about," asked Ken but the girls' only shook their heads.  
"In fact I know I had a full bottle of syrup." Lita scratched her head trying to figure out what happened to her syrup. Suddenly her communicator beeped. She reached for it. "Hi Mina what's up?" Lily and Daisy froze. "Oh really," Lita raised an eyebrow. "You're saying Gloria was covered with syrup, butter, flour, whipped cream and ketchup?" Daisy and Lily quietly got up to creep out of the kitchen. "Freeze girls," Lita ordered in a shrill voice. Daisy and Lily froze. "I think I have the two culprits right here. I will send them over to clean up the mess." Lita signed off and turned to Daisy and Lily. "Well," she demanded.  
"What happened," asked Ken with a raised eyebrow.  
"Well what Mom," Daisy asked in an innocent voice.  
"Don't play games with me young lady," Lita ordered angrily. "You both have guilt written all over your faces. Now did you put all that stuff on Gloria and her bed?"  
"Yes Ma'am," Daisy murmured knowing she might as well confess.  
"It was my idea Aunt Lita," Lily whispered.  
"It doesn't matter whose idea it was," Lita stated angrily. "The fact that you snuck out of our quarters, into someone else's and messed up the bed is totally wrong. I want to know why."  
"Daisy," asked Ken in a stern voice.  
"I'm sick of Gloria always playing pranks on me," Daisy replied. "So I thought I would give her a taste of her own medicine. Lily had a great idea so we did it."  
"Well I hope it was worth the fun," Lita pointed out. "Because the two of you have just lost your Saturday. You will both go to Aunt Mina, Uncle Asai and Gloria and apologize to them. Then you will be cleaning up the mess you made. Do you understand?"  
"Yes Ma'am," both girls replied simultaneously. They both headed toward the door to go through with their punishment.  
  
That evening Daisy, Maggie, Lily, Ariel and Madelyn were outside. Daisy and Lily were exhausted from all their cleaning.  
"I can't believe you did that," Maggie rolled her eyes.  
"Well Gloria deserved it," Daisy muttered. "I wanted to get back at her."  
"I told you two but you did not listen to me," Crescent reminded her.  
"Mommy told me she would have spanked me if I did that," Ariel piped up.  
"Forget it," Daisy sighed. She picked up a ball. "Let's play." She tossed the ball to Madelyn who missed it. She scrambled after it. She grabbed it and tossed it to Lily. Madelyn's aim was poor so Lily had to run after it. Suddenly the girls heard a scream. They ran over and saw Zeus grabbing Lily.  
"Let's transform," Daisy shouted and they all pulled out their transformation pens.  
"MERCURY POWER MAKE UP!"  
"JUPITER POWER MAKE UP!"  
"PLUTO POWER MAKE UP!"  
"SATURN POWER MAKE UP!"  
Various transformations took place and four Chibi Scouts were ready to fight. Chibi Mercury hit her communicator. "Minna," she shouted. "Lily is under attack." A multiple of voices responded.  
"Now little Lily," laughed Zeus as he held the child by her neck. "I will squeeze the life out of you."  
"JUPITER DEADLY LIGHTENING BOLT!"  
The attack flew out and hit Zeus causing him to drop Lily. Chibi Mercury dashed over, helped Lily up and led her to safety.  
"You leave her alone," screamed Chibi Jupiter.  
"You annoying Chibi Scouts," snapped Zeus. "I will not let you ruin my mission."  
"Just watch us," snapped Chibi Pluto as she began to power up. Suddenly a vine came out of the ground and wrapped itself around the Chibi Scouts and Lily.  
"I might as well kill all of you at once," laughed Zeus. "Then that will take care of everyone."  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" The attack flew out and released the children from the vine.  
"Using the same trap twice," laughed Cosmic Moon as she pulled out her scepter. "Be more original. How dare you try to harm an innocent child? I am Sailor Cosmic Moon and in the name of the moon I will punish you."  
"I will not be defeated," yelled Zeus. "I will be back for that brat and I will kill her."  
"Nani," gasped Chibi Jupiter from her mother's arms. "Mom why does he want to kill Lily?"  
"Don't worry," Venus assured her. "We will protect her."  
  
The next day Daisy and Lily went to go find Maggie. Crescent was walking with them. They found her walking back towards her quarters soaking wet and angry.  
"What happened to you," asked Daisy.  
"That brat Gloria pushed me into the pool," Maggie replied crossly. "Now I have to go and get changed." With that she continued on to her quarters.  
"Gloria loves playing tricks doesn't she," asked Lily.  
"Yes and some have been so dangerous," Daisy sighed. "She almost killed Annika last year and one of her tricks caused me to sprain my ankle."  
"I've heard both of those stories Grandma," Lily thought. "We could play another trick on her."  
"And get into trouble," Daisy added. "Not a chance."  
"This one will be harmless," Lily giggled and she whispered her plan to Daisy who grinned.  
"Not again," sighed Crescent as he shook his head.  
  
"Your Mama is going to be mad at you," Annika pointed out. "You really shouldn't have pushed Maggie into the pool like that."  
"But it was so funny," Gloria replied. "The look on her face was just hilarious."  
"You know you will get into trouble," Annika sighed.  
"Annika," Raye came up.  
"Mama," Annika flew into her mother's arms.  
"Did you forget that you have to meet with Aunt Amy today," Raye asked as she held her daughter.  
"I do," whined Annika.  
"Yes now let's go," Raye started to lead Annika away when they heard a yell from Gloria. They both turned around and saw Gloria all covered in paint. Someone had rigged a bucket of paint the children used for art over a door and Gloria had opened it. "Oh dear," Raye stated trying to keep from laughing. After all it was quite different to see Gloria at the receiving end of jokes.  
"Who did this," Gloria screamed angrily. She heard the sounds of giggles. Annika peeked around the corner and saw Daisy and Lily laughing hysterically.  
  
"I can't believe this," Lita was shouting to the girls. "Twice in one weekend? Daisy Julia Kino what has gotten into you?"  
"I just wanted to give Gloria a taste of her own medicine," Daisy muttered in a sulky voice.  
"It was my idea Aunt Lita," Lily quickly spoke up. She did not want to see her grandmother get into trouble.  
"And I will be dealing with you later," Lita pointed out. "However I have been telling Daisy not to try and punish Gloria herself. So she and I are going to have a long talk." With that Lita grabbed Daisy's shoulder and steered her into the bedroom. Lily sighed and left the quarters. She did not want to listen to Lita yelling at Daisy right now.  
Lily wandered outside and was all the sudden grabbed by the arm. "Ouch who is that," she yelled.  
"You don't want to know," snapped a voice. Lily looked up and saw Celine standing over her.  
"You're right," Lily muttered. "I don't want to know."  
"I am getting tired of this," Celine scolded. "I am given the job of keeping an eye on you girls when you go back to the past and I have to keep coming back to deal with troublemakers."  
"What am I doing wrong," yelled Lily angrily.  
"Playing those practical joke," Celine replied. "You are not even focused on your assignment. Stop playing jokes on my mother."  
"She deserves them," Lily muttered. Celine swatted her backside. Lily gritted her teeth angrily.  
"Behave yourself," yelled Celine. "I don't want to have to come here again. Find that damn crystal and get back to our time."  
"Yes Ma'am," Lily snapped. Celine pulled out the time key and disappeared. "I wonder if Aunt Gloria was cursed when she had her."  
  
After having to put up with Celine's wrath Lily had to listen to Lita lecture her too. By the time Lita was done Lily was in tears. She decided to avoid playing anymore jokes and just focus on her mission and that was to find the Jupiter crystal.  
Since Lily was a target for the enemy the Scouts took turns guarding her as they did with Ariel a couple of weeks ago. Lily found it tiresome but since she did not want Celine coming back she put up with it. A couple of days after Celine's visit, Amy was keeping an eye on her. Lily and Ariel were playing in the park. Ariel had a book on plant life and was looking up different flowers she saw. Lily found this boring so she went over and sat down by Amy. "Does she always study while she is playing," Lily grumbled.  
"No," Amy laughed. "Greg and I have taught her that it is okay to be a little girl too but her grandfather bought her that book so she has been fascinated."  
"Well she is going to be wet and fascinated in a moment," Lily observed. Amy looked and saw that Ariel had stepped out onto some rocks in the lake.  
"Ariel," Amy shrieked getting to her feet. Ariel was a good swimmer but it was a little to cool to be swimming.  
"Nani Mommy," Ariel replied but then she lost her balance and fell into the water.  
"Honestly Ariel," Amy scolded as she got Ariel out of the water. "I can't turn my back on your for a minute." She picked Ariel up and carried her over to their stuff. Amy began trying to dry her daughter off.  
Lily walked over to the swings and prepared to get on. As she sat down the swing suddenly wrapped itself around her. Lily began to scream. "Now I got you Lily," shouted Zeus. "And I will destroy you."  
"Not so fast," called a voice. Zeus looked up and saw Sailor Mercury and Chibi Mercury standing there. "Let the child go."  
"Not a chance," laughed Zeus. "My mission is to kill this child and I am going to do that."  
"No you aren't," yelled Chibi Mercury and she powered up. "MERCURY ICE GLACIER!" Her attack flew out but Zeus only laughed and knocked it away. Zeus held up his hand and another swing became alive. It wrapped itself tightly around both Mercury and Chibi Mercury. Both of them started gasping for breath.  
"Now that I have the annoyances out of the way I can concentrate on my mission," Zeus turned to Lily who had passed out.  
"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!" The attack flew out and wrapped itself around Zeus.  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Mercury and Chibi Mercury were freed. They both tried to regain their breath.  
"Sorry to keep you waiting," Cosmic Moon came forward. "Attacking a child on such a nice day cannot be forgiven. I am the agent of love and justice a pretty soldier in a sailor suit Sailor Cosmic Moon and in the name of the moon I will punish you."  
"I have a mission and you won't succeed," shouted Zeus as he broke free from the chain. He started back toward Lily and saw Chibi Mars and Chibi Venus standing in front her.   
"You'll have to get through us first," Chibi Mars snapped. Zeus growled and held up his hand. Chibi Mars and Chibi Venus got thrown out of the way. Mars and Venus dashed over to tend to their fallen daughters. Zeus turned back to Lily. He hurled a strong energy ball at her but suddenly Chibi Jupiter jumped in front of it and took the blow.  
"Chibi Jupiter," screamed Jupiter who was trying to get Mercury and Chibi Mercury back to their feet.  
"Foolish child," laughed Zeus. "I'll finish her off first." Zeus started to hurl another energy ball at Chibi Jupiter.  
"SCREAMS OF DESTRUCTION!" The attack hit Zeus who screamed in pain. Chibi Pluto came forward. "No one hurts my best friend," she shouted. She turned to Cosmic Moon. "Now Cosmic Moon!"  
"Right," called Cosmic Moon. She pulled out her scepter. "MOON PRINCESS HEALING KISS!" Her attack flew out.  
"No," screamed Zeus as the attack overtook him. "I will not be beaten." Zeus faded away.  
"Chibi Jupiter," Jupiter screamed as she cradled her injured daughter in her arms. Chibi Jupiter had a nasty gash on her head. Mercury dashed over and scanned her with her mini computer.  
"She has internal injuries as well," Mercury stated. "We need to get her back to the palace. She looked and saw Mars and Venus holding their children. "All of them need to get back." Mercury picked up Lily who was still unconscience and everyone dashed back to the palace.  
  
"She got hurt protecting me," sobbed Lily as she sat by Daisy's bedside. "All this is my fault."  
"No it's not," Lita placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Part of the oath we took as Sailor Scouts was to protect anyone who was in danger. Daisy took that oath and you were in danger. She was doing her job."  
Lily only nodded her head.  
Amy came in. "I need to check that cut on her head," she stated. She unwrapped the gauze to look over the injury. "It's pretty deep," she stated. "I will need to stitch it up."  
"Very well," Lita sighed. She pushed a lock of hair out of Daisy's face. A glow caught her attention. "Amy," she gasped. Amy came over. A soft green glow was coming out of the gash in Daisy's head. Amy placed a hand on it. A crystal appeared in her hand.  
"It's a crystal," gasped Amy.  
Lily perked up, "Let me see it." She practically snatched the crystal out of Amy's hand. A rush of power went through her. She held up the crystal. "JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" Lightening bolts flew out of the crystal. In a few minutes Lily was standing there in a Sailor Suit. Her uniform was a deep green with a very bright pink bow. "I am Sailor Chibi Jupiter," she stated. "When I grow up I will be Sailor Crystal Jupiter. I am the daughter of Elysian Jupiter, granddaughter of Cosmic Jupiter and great-granddaughter of you Sailor Jupiter."  
"Then we were right," Lita gasped as she and Amy ushered the child out of the room. "I don't want Daisy to know about this. She should be allowed to love her life to the fullest."  
"I understand," Lily replied. "I have gotten what I have come for. I must head back now."  
"We understand," Serenity came up. She placed hand on Lily's head. "I know you will make a fine addition to the team."  
"And I look forward to the day when I can see you again," Lita added.  
  
"Do you really have to go," Daisy asked the next day. Amy had treated her injuries and decided to keep her in the hospital for several days.  
"Yes I do," Lily replied. "I have to go home to my mom and dad now."  
"Well I for one am sorry to see you go," Crescent stated. "You certainly made my life more interesting."  
"Shut up Crescent," Daisy muttered as she pushed him down. She turned to Lily. "Will I see you again."  
"One day but not for a long time," Lily told her. She hugged Daisy.  
"I'll miss you," choked Daisy.  
"I'll miss you too," Lily replied.  
"Come on Lily," Lita stated gently. "I'll see you off."  
Lily and Daisy waved goodbye to each other. Ken came in and sat down by his daughter while Lita steered Lily toward the time gates.  
  
"Thank you for letting me stay with you," Lily told Lita.  
"I am glad you came," Lita hugged the child. "By looking at you I know my future and Daisy's will be a bright one."  
"Goodbye great grandmother," Lily returned the hug. She stepped back and smiled at Lita. Then she turned and walked toward the Gates of Time. Lita waved until she disappeared. Then she headed back toward the palace hospital. In Daisy's room Ken was sitting by their daughter's bedside. Crescent was perched on her lap.  
"Hi Mom," Daisy called in delight. Lita smiled and took her daughter into her arms. One day she will be grown but right now she was still a child and that was all right with Lita.  
  
Her mother, grandmother, and great grandmother greeted Lily. The Venus Scouts were with them. "Mom," Lily called as she dashed into Violet's arms.  
"Hi Darling," Violet gave her daughter a hug and kiss.  
"You and I had a lot of fun didn't we grandma," giggled Lily as she hugged Daisy.  
"We certainly did," laughed Daisy.  
"And you both drove me crazy," added Lita kissing Lily on the forehead.  
"Welcome to the team Lily," Mina came forward. "I know you will make us proud."  
"I promise I will," Lily replied as she bowed before her. It was good to be home.  
  
In her lair Lady Daphne seethed with rage. "I will not fail," she snarled. "The Venus crystal will not be found."  
  
To be continued...  



	4. Venus

Hi Everyone. Due to popular demand here is part four of "The Crystal Scouts." Many people have asked me about Elysian Venus. Well the answers to some of your questions will be here. Just to warn you there is some hints of child abuse in this part. There isn't anything graphic but there are hints.  
As for the next subpart in Maggie and Daisy's part in "The Friendship Series," it is in the works. Now that I am off for a couple of months I will have more time.  
E-mail me with suggestions and feedback to AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Also visit my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
Captain Commando has set up a Chibi Scout message board at http://pub53.ezboard.com/bangelrayeschibiscouts. Please drop by and leave a message.  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own this generation of Sailor Scouts.  
  
The Crystal Scouts  
Part Three: The Venus Crystal  
By Angel Raye  
  
Sailor Venus sat at her desk going through her paperwork. Now that the newest generation of Scouts was being awakened Venus was going to have to set up a schedule for their training. As commander of all Scouts that was her job. Venus did not mind. If she could handle her daughter Gloria when she was a child she could handle anyone.  
"Mother," Venus looked up and saw her daughter Gloria also known as Cosmic Venus standing at the doorway. "You wanted to see me?"  
"Come in Gloria," Venus stated as she powered down. Gloria smiled and sat down. She accepted a cup of tea her mother offered her. Mina took a sip of her own tea. "It is time to send Tiffany back so that she can find the Venus crystal."  
"I thought so," Gloria sighed. "I remember it all now. She arrived shortly after Lily left. When Lily returned I figured Tiffany would be the next to go."  
"I have sent for Celine and she should be here soon," Mina stated. "How do you think she will react?"  
"Who knows," muttered Gloria. "She might be glad to be rid of Tiffany for a while." Gloria took in another sip of tea and then murmured, "Sometimes I wish Minako was the one who would be Elysian Venus."  
"I know you do," Mina placed a comforting hand on Gloria's. "Minako probably would have accepted it better too but Artemis did not detect the Scout aura in your younger daughter. It was found in Celine."  
"It just pains me that both Minako and Kazuto have to age and die," Gloria sighed sadly.  
"We all know the price of eternal life," Mina reminded Gloria gently. "Your son and your other daughter both live happy lives. They have children. Just remember that Minako and Kazuto will live on in their descendents." Gloria only nodded her head.  
The door opened and Celine swept in. Her icy blue eyes focused on her mother and grandmother. "What is it now," she demanded.  
"Please have a seat Celine," Mina motioned to an empty chair. Celine sat down. Mina decided to get to the point. "It is time to send Tiffany back to get the Venus crystal."  
"I see," Celine muttered. "The only reason why I had her was so that there could be another Venus Scout."  
"Get off that," Gloria said. "Most people are happy to have such a pretty daughter. I don't understand why you aren't."  
"I was quite content with just my two sons," Celine snapped. "I didn't want another child and I did not want a daughter. Having to help out with Minako so many times was enough with that."  
"You still blame me for your father's death," Gloria rasped. "You were twelve years old when that happened. Why can't you let it go?"  
"He went out because he was worried about you," Celine shouted. "You were off fighting that terrible youma and it was shown on the news. Dad saw you and went out after you. He died because of you. Then you had to marry someone else and have Minako. Kazuto and I weren't enough. You had to have a child with him and I had to help out so many times with her that I did not want a daughter. Minako has two girls and Kazuto has one. Why couldn't one of them been a Sailor Scout?"  
"Stop blaming me for your father's death," Gloria shouted. "Not a day goes by where I don't think about what happened. I do not need your blame. As for my other granddaughters, they could not be Scouts because their parents aren't. That is why you had to have Tiffany. She is a sweet, beautiful child. Most people would love to have a child like her."  
"Cool it both of you," Mina stepped in. "Right now we need to talk about Tiffany. It is time for her to go back. I have already discussed it with their Majesties and it's all settled. Chelsea will provide you with the orb so you can keep an eye on her Celine. Now I need you to go and get Tiffany."  
"Very well," Celine growled and she left the room. As soon as she left Gloria broke down and started crying. Mina put an arm around her daughter to comfort her. This was very typical in the Venus family.  
  
Tiffany Aino nervously finished braiding her red hair. At seven years old she was very self-sufficient. Her mother was very strict about that. Tiffany knew her hair would have to look good. Celine had threatened to cut it off if she did not take care of it. Tiffany never knew when her mother would come in.  
Sighing Tiffany gazed at the picture of a man on her bedside table. "Daddy," she whispered. "Where are you? Why did you leave us?" Her father left three years ago and never returned. Celine married someone else but he did not care about Tiffany. He was more interested in her older brothers Isao and Chomei but he had no use for a little girl. Tiffany loved it when she could visit her grandmother and great-grandmother. They always gave her the love she longed for.  
A slamming door told Tiffany that her mother just walked into their quarters. Nervously Tiffany sat down on her bed. Celine swept into the room. "What have you been up too," she asked.  
"Nothing Ma'am," Tiffany whispered.  
"You need to come with me," Celine snapped.  
"Why," asked Tiffany in a scared voice. There was one time Celine had taken her to Amy and Ariel. Tiffany loved them but Celine told them that Tiffany was trying to kill herself. Amy had promptly stuck her in the palace hospital. While she and Ariel worked with Tiffany they found out Celine had told them a story. Disgusted Amy had discharged Tiffany while Ariel gave her a long lecture about parental responsibility. Since then Tiffany was scared about what her mother might try next to get her out of her hair.  
"Your grandmother and great-grandmother wish to see you," Celine replied coldly.  
"Really," Tiffany's face brightened. "Am I going to stay with Grandma tonight?"  
Celine scowled at her daughter. "No questions," she barked and Tiffany winced. "Just come with me."  
"Yes Ma'am," Tiffany choked as she followed her mother out the door.  
  
Gloria and Mina looked up when Celine came in with Tiffany. Both of them could tell that Tiffany was close to tears. Gloria knelt down and held her arms out. "Hi Sweetie," she said.  
"Grandma," Tiffany ran into her arms. She held onto Gloria tightly. "Play any funny pranks today?"  
"Not today darling," Gloria smiled as she ran her hand over Tiffany's face.  
Mina reached down and picked Tiffany up. She gave the child a kiss. "How are you little one?"  
"Okay great-grandma," Tiffany replied. With Celine standing right there, she didn't dare tell the truth.  
"I have some news for you Tiffany," Gloria stated. She sat down and motioned for Tiffany to sit on her lap. Tiffany ran over to her and climbed up. "Artemis and Luna detected the aura of Venus in you. You will be a Sailor Scout of Venus like me, your mother and great-grandmother."  
"Really," Tiffany's eyes lit up. "I am going to be a Sailor Scout like Ashley, Melody and Lily?"  
"Yes," Mina replied. "You are going to go back to the past so you can find the Venus crystal. Your grandmother will only be nine years old when you go back. You must not reveal who you are. After you find the crystal you can tell my generation of Scouts who you are but the Chibi Scouts are not to know."  
"I understand," Tiffany was brimming with excitement. She was going away without her mother for a few days. Her grandmother will only be a couple of years older then her and her great-grandmother will be taking care of her. "Maybe I can find a way to stay," Tiffany thought to herself.  
"Your mother and I will be going over the instructions with you," Mina told her. "So we need to get you ready. Give your grandmother a kiss goodbye."  
Tiffany ran over to Gloria and gave her a hug and kiss. "Goodbye grandma I love you," Tiffany said.  
"I love you too," Gloria replied as she held her granddaughter in a very tight embrace. "I will be waiting for you when you return." Tiffany nodded and then followed Mina and Celine out the door. Gloria reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture. It was of herself at age nine with Tiffany. How happy Tiffany looked in that picture. Gloria said a silent prayer for her grandchild's safety.  
  
Lady Daphne sat in her realm glaring at images of the Sailor Scouts. There were three complete generations and one incomplete generation. Lady Daphne was determined that no more generations on soldiers would be completed.  
"Topaz," she called and the woman stepped forward.  
"Yes my lady," she said as she bowed.  
"The child who is to be the crystal Scout of Venus is going back to the past," she replied. "She must not find that crystal. Your predecessors failed me. I expect you to succeed."  
"And I will my lady," Topaz declared. "Little Tiffany Aino will be destroyed."  
"Very well Topaz," Lady Daphne nodded her head. "Proceed and bring me back a success story." Topaz held up her time key and disappeared.  
  
"Now remember what I said," Celine ordered. "If I have to come back there and deal with you then I will give you a whipping that you will never forget."  
"Yes Ma'am," Tiffany choked. She headed toward the time gate. Sailor Pluto was waiting for her. She turned around and saw that Celine had already left. Tiffany turned back and ran toward the gate.  
  
During the time of the Chibi Scouts...  
  
Greg pulled the car into the palace carport. He glanced at Amy who was sitting in the passenger seat. Ariel was asleep in her arms. "She's wiped out isn't she," he observed.  
"She had a big day," Amy smiled as she kissed her daughter. They had just spent the day at a computer fair. Ariel had a wonderful time but now she was exhausted. Amy decided to let her sleep for a little while before dinner.  
Greg parked the car and got out. Amy carefully got out with Greg's help. Ariel stirred but did not wake up. Greg and Amy walked out of the carport and onto the breezeway. A rustle in the bushes got their attention. "What was that," asked Greg.  
"I don't know," Amy replied as she tightened her hold around Ariel. Cautiously they walked over to the bushes. They relaxed when a little girl of about seven emerged. She had red hair in two braids and the greenest eyes they had ever seen. "Hello there," said Amy. "Are you lost?"  
"No Ma'am," the child whispered. "My name is Tiffany."  
"Who are you," asked Greg.  
Tiffany was about to reply when Mina suddenly came hurrying up the breezeway. "Hi Amy," she called. "Who is this?"  
"Great grandma," Tiffany thought. Without any warning she threw herself into Mina's arms and began to cry.  
"Oh my," Mina gasped in surprise. She reached down and picked the child up. "Are you okay honey?"  
"Greg take Ariel," Amy commanded as a feeling of déjà vu came over her. Greg took Ariel from her arms. "I am going to take our young guest here to my office and scan her." With that she ushered Mina into the palace.  
  
"So we have another visitor from the future," Haruka sighed. "I guess this one is related to Mina."  
"Yes," Amy replied. "Her name is Tiffany."  
"Where is Mina," asked Raye.  
"She is in my office," Amy informed her. "Unlike the others this child is very upset and frightened. She won't let go of Mina right now so I decided she should stay in there with her."  
"That was a good idea," Serenity stated. "In the meantime if she is here for the Venus crystal she could very well be in danger. We need to look out for her and protect her."  
"And of course the children and our husbands must not know about this," Hotaru added and everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
Mina had finally calmed Tiffany down. The child would not tell her anything. Fortunately Tiffany agreed to stay with Lita for a few minutes so that Mina could prepare Gloria for their visitor. When Mina entered her quarters she was almost knocked down by a blast of loud music. Groaning Mina put her hands over her ears and went into her daughter's room. Gloria was dancing on her bed. Annoyed Mina walked over and turned the music off. "Hey," Gloria snapped. "What's the big idea?"  
"It's too loud and how many times have I told you that the bed is not for dancing on," Mina replied sternly.  
"Pooh I like dancing on the bed," Gloria stated in a rude voice.  
"If you break it then you can pay for a new one with your allowance," Mina informed her.  
"Fine," Gloria grumbled as she got down. "So what do you want?"  
Mina sat down and motioned Gloria to sit down by her. "We have a visitor who will be staying with us," Mina began.  
"Its not that drip Heather is it," asked Gloria.  
"No it's not," Mina replied. "Her name is Tiffany. You might say she is a distant relative. She will be staying with us for a while."  
"Is she friends with Ashley, Melody and Lily," Gloria asked curiously.  
"Yes," Mina told her. She got a stern look in her eyes and placed a hand under Gloria's chin. She lifted Gloria's face up so that they were making direct eye contact. "Now listen to me. This child is very timid and very unhappy right now. I want you to be nice. Any trouble and you will get punished. Do you understand?"  
"Fine," Gloria grumbled. She folded her arms and followed her mother out into the living room. A few minutes later Lita arrived with a little girl. Gloria looked at the child closely. "She's pretty," Gloria thought.  
"Grandma," Tiffany thought. She suddenly ran over and flung her arms around Gloria's neck. She began to cry again. Gloria was astonished. But after a couple of awkward seconds she returned the hug and made up her mind she would be nice to this child.  
  
"Are you girls ready for dinner," Mina asked later on.  
"Yes Ma'am," Tiffany replied as she emerged wearing a green dress.  
"Honey you can call me Aunt Mina," Mina told her.  
"Sorry," Tiffany blushed. Mina had noticed that this child was very nervous all the time.  
"I'm ready," Gloria came out wearing her blue dress.  
"Then let's go," Asai called.  
Tiffany followed them and accidentally bumped into a table, knocking a vase of flowers off. It crashed to the floor shattering the vase. "Oh I'm so sorry," Tiffany howled as she bent down and began to clean up the mess. "I am really sorry."  
"It's okay honey it was just an accident," Mina assured her as she came over to help.  
"I'm a stupid clumsy fool who can't do anything right," sobbed Tiffany.  
"No you're not," Mina took Tiffany's hands in hers. "It was an accident that could happen to anyone. Don't be so hard on yourself." Mina pulled the child into her arms and held her tight. Tiffany was tense at first but then she relaxed. She was not used to receiving these kinds of treatment whenever she did something wrong.  
Gloria watched all this with sympathy in her eyes.  
  
"She's scared of her own shadow," Mina told her friends at dinner that night. "When she accidentally knocked that vase of flowers over she went to pieces."  
"Maybe she has very strict parents," Lita suggested.  
"Maybe," Mina sighed. "I just hope she relaxes."  
"If you want me to talk to her I will," Amy offered.  
"We'll see," Mina replied. "I don't want to scare her more."  
"Mommy," Ariel came over. "I don't feel very good."  
Amy placed a hand on Ariel's forehead. "Oh my, you are burning up," she gasped. She stood up with Ariel in her arms. "I had better get her back to our quarters. Mina if you need me to help with Tiffany then let me know."  
"Thank you," Mina replied hoping it wouldn't come to that.  
  
That night Gloria and Tiffany were getting ready for bed. Gloria was telling Tiffany about a prank she played in school that day. "It was so funny," Gloria said. "Our teacher was trying to teach and could not figure out what was making those funny noises."  
Tiffany giggled. "Hey you can laugh," Gloria stated and Tiffany blushed. "It's because of you Grandma. You always make me laugh."  
"Well if my pranks make you laugh I will have to play some more while you are here," Gloria declared.  
"I would like that," Tiffany replied softly. She began to unwind one of her braids so she could finish getting ready for bed.  
  
Mina went into Gloria's room. She was not surprised to see Gloria bouncing around. She was surprised to see that Tiffany had undone her braids and her hair fell in a nicely brushed mane. "Well Tiffany I was going to brush your hair for you but it looks like you have already taken care of that," she stated. She turned to Gloria. "Park it so I can take care of yours." Tiffany watched at Gloria sat on the bed. Mina took the bow out and began to brush Gloria's hair. Tiffany felt a prickle of sadness. Celine never did that with her. After Gloria's hair was brushed Tiffany watched as Mina tucked her into bed and kissed her goodnight. Tiffany felt more sadness.  
Mina came over and sat down beside her. She began to tuck the covers around Tiffany. "What are you doing," asked Tiffany.  
"Tucking you in silly," Mina laughed. "Is there anything wrong with that?"  
"No Ma'am," Tiffany blushed with embarrassment. She was not used to this treatment.  
"Call me Aunt Mina," Mina whispered as she kissed Tiffany on the cheek. "Goodnight and pleasant dreams."  
"Goodnight," Tiffany whispered back. Her eyes moistened as Mina left the room. "I don't want to find the Venus crystal. I want to stay here."  
  
"How's our young visitor," Asai asked.  
"Tense and nervous," Mina sighed. "She could not believe I was actually tucking her into bed. I wonder if she is nurtured at home."  
"We won't know unless she talks," Asai sighed.  
"Well I don't know how long she will stay but I will care for her like my own," Mina vowed.  
  
Much to Tiffany's relief she got placed in Madelyn's class at school. She did not like the idea of being in a class of strangers by herself. Madelyn had friends and they were happy to let in the group. Tiffany was glad but she really wanted to be with Gloria. So after school she ran right over to Gloria and Annika.  
"Hi Tiffany," Annika called. "Did you have fun today?"  
"It was okay," Tiffany replied softly. "I wish I was in class with you though."  
"Be glad you aren't," Gloria whined. "I can't believe Ariel had to be out today when we were taking that stupid test. I was going to copy her answers."  
"What test was that," asked Maggie as she and Daisy came up.  
"We had too list all the major cities in Japan," Annika explained. "I thought it was easy but then Mama quizzed me on them last night."  
"Maybe you should do that Gloria," Hope added as she joined the girls. "Then you wouldn't need to copy Ariel."  
"Why did she have to get sick now," Gloria grumbled.  
"Come on let's go home," Daisy sighed and the girls headed back to the palace.  
  
Topaz kept an eye on Crystal Tokyo Elementary. She knew which child she was looking for and she was determined she would find her today.  
Finally she saw a group of girls leaving the playground together. She saw the child she was looking for. Her red braids made her easy to find. "There you are Tiffany Aino," she laughed. She held up her hand and a beam of energy came out. It headed right for Tiffany.  
  
Annika suddenly gave a gasp and stopped in her tracks. "What is it Annika," asked Maggie.  
"I feel a strong force," Annika replied. The other girls stopped.  
"Tiffany you had better go somewhere safe," Gloria ordered. Tiffany nodded her head. She started to walk away when a beam of energy hit her. She screamed as she lost all movement. "I can't move," she shouted.  
"Got you child," laughed Topaz. "Now it is time to destroy you."  
"Transform everyone," shouted Gloria and everyone held up their pens.  
"VENUS POWER MAKE UP!"  
"MARS POWER MAKE UP!"  
"JUPITER POWER MAKE UP!"  
"PLUTO POWER MAKE UP!"  
"NEPTUNE POWER MAKE UP!"  
"URANUS POWER MAKE UP!"  
"SATURN POWER MAKE UP!"  
"Hold it right there," Chibi Venus shouted. "I do not know what your intentions are but you will leave Tiffany alone."  
"Don't interfere brats," Topaz shouted. "I am going kill this child and I won't take any interference from you."  
"Not if I can help it," shouted Chibi Jupiter and she powered up. "JUPITER DEADLY LIGHTENING BOLT!" Her attack flew out and hit Topaz. Tiffany was freed from the energy. Chibi Pluto ran forward and grabbed her.  
"All right," roared Topaz in rage. "Now I am really angry." She held up a stone and it began to glow. The tree behind the Chibi Scouts came to life. Chibi Mars powered up. "MARS FIRESTORM!" The tree youma laughed and blocked the attack from hitting him. It ricocheted off and hit the Chibi Scouts. They all screamed as they went down.  
"Minna," cried Tiffany. "This is all my fault just like everything else is."  
"Now I cam destroy the Chibi Scouts and this child," laughed Topaz.  
"Hold it right there," called a new voice. Topaz looked up and saw Cosmic Moon standing there. "How dare you attack an innocent child. I am the agent of love and justice, a pretty soldier in a sailor suit. I am Sailor Cosmic Moon and in the name of the moon I will punish you."  
"Just in time Cosmic Moon," groaned Chibi Neptune.  
Cosmic Moon jumped down next to the Chibi Scouts. "We don't have Chibi Mercury with us today so we need to do our best. Chibi Venus use you attack from behind to hit the youma. Chibi Uranus you help her. Chibi Pluto you take care of Tiffany. Chibi Mars and Chibi Jupiter you deal with her."  
"And what about me," asked Chibi Saturn.  
"Help take care of Tiffany," Cosmic Moon replied.  
"All right girls enough talking," shouted Topaz. "Time to fight. Get them my youma."  
The tree youma approached the Chibi Scouts. Chibi Venus and Chibi Uranus ran behind him and powered up.  
"VENUS BEAUTIFUL SHOCKWAVE!"  
"EARTHQUAKE TEMORS!"  
The youma did not see the attacks and got hit. He screamed in pain and weakened.  
"Now Cosmic Moon," shouted Chibi Saturn who was standing in front of Tiffany.  
Cosmic Moon got out her scepter. "MOON PRINCESS HEALING KISS!" The attack flew out and hit the youma restoring back to a tree.  
"I'll remember this," shouted Topaz. "And I will be back." With that she disappeared.  
"Is everyone all right," asked Cosmic Moon.  
"We're fine," Chibi Uranus replied.  
"Tiffany it's okay," Chibi Pluto stated. Everyone saw that Tiffany was crying.  
"What are you crying about," asked Chibi Venus as she powered down.  
"I'm sorry," sobbed Tiffany. "All this is my fault."  
"How is it your fault," asked Rini gently.  
"Because everything is always my fault," cried Tiffany and she ran off.  
"Tiffany," called the others.  
  
"Are you sure that is what she said," Mina asked Rini later.  
"Yes," Rini replied. "She told us that everything is always her fault."  
"Someone had to have been telling her this all of her life," Amy pointed out. She turned to Mina. "I want you to bring her in to see me."  
"Very well," Mina sighed. "I'll bring her to you later on today."  
  
"Tiffany," Gloria came into her room. Tiffany was sitting on the bed. "It wasn't your fault. We are fighters for justice. It is our job to protect people."  
"But you all were fighting because of me," sobbed Tiffany.  
"So what," Gloria cried. "I am not going to let anything happen to you and neither are my friends so stop blaming yourself."  
Tiffany gazed at Gloria. "You always say that to me Grandma," she thought. She reached over and hugged Gloria tightly.  
"Is everyone okay in here," asked Mina as she walked in.  
"Yes Ma'am," Tiffany replied wiping her eyes.  
Mina sat down on the bed beside Tiffany and placed her hand on the child's face. "I want you to come with me for a while," she said. "Amy wants to talk to you."  
"Are you going to put me in the therapy room," Tiffany asked in sheer terror.  
"No," Mina assured as she hugged the child. "She just wants to talk for a few minutes. If you like I will stay with you."  
Tiffany tightened her grip on Mina's arm and nodded her head.  
  
"Please sit down," Amy pointed to the couch. Tiffany and Mina sat down. Tiffany kept a tight grip on Mina's arm. Amy got out her notebook and sat down across from them. "Rini told me that you said that everything is always your fault."  
"Well everything is my fault," Tiffany choked. "It always is. I'm a stupid clumsy fool who cannot do anything right."  
"You've said that before," Mina pointed out.  
"And who tells you that Tiffany," Amy asked gently.  
"What do you mean," asked Tiffany in alarm.  
"Someone has to be telling you this," Amy explained. "Who is it?"  
"NO," Tiffany screamed. She threw her arms around Mina and howled. "I won't tell. I won't tell."  
"I think we had better end this session," Mina stated as she held the frightened child close to her. "We have a party to get ready for tonight anyway."  
"I agree," Amy sighed. "But I want to talk with you later." Mina nodded in agreement and left carrying the sobbing child with her.  
  
"I'm sorry," Tiffany said back in Mina's quarters. "I should not have yelled like that."  
"Honey it's okay," Mina assured her. "Everyone gets upset once in a while."  
"So I can cry," asked Tiffany.  
"Of course," Gloria came in. "Annika always cries and Aunt Raye lets her."  
"Gloria," Mina muttered. "We have to get ready for the party tonight."  
Gloria pulled a face. "How boring," she moaned. "Ariel is lucky. I wish I had the flu right now."  
"No you don't," Mina told her. She turned to Tiffany. "Aunt Lita is loaning you one of Daisy's dresses that she outgrew a few years ago. Why don't you let me do something pretty with your hair tonight?"  
"Okay," Tiffany smiled. Her mother never did her hair.  
  
Asai sat and waited for Mina to finish with the girls. "What's going to happen when Gloria is a teenager," he asked Artemis.  
"We'll be waiting twice as long," Artemis replied.  
Mina emerged with Gloria and Tiffany. Mina had done Tiffany's hair up in green bow. Her red hair was loose and wavy. Mina was amazed at how beautiful it was.  
"Now don't you girls look pretty," Asai commented.  
"Thank you Sir," Tiffany replied.  
"Drop the formalities," Mina ordered. She held up a camera. "Let me get a picture of the two of you."  
Gloria put her arm around Tiffany. Tiffany gave a big smile and for the first time for as long as she could remember she felt happy. Mina clicked the camera and the picture was taken.  
  
"What are you planning," Annika asked Gloria suspiciously.  
"Why do you ask that," Gloria replied in an innocent voice. They had been at the party for an hour now and both of them were bored.  
"You have that look on your face that tells me you are planning something," Annika told her. "So what is it?"  
"Tiffany needs to be happy," Gloria stated. "I am going to play a prank to make her laugh."  
"And what are you going to do," asked Annika.  
Gloria giggled and pulled a frog out of her pocket. "I am going to put this on the table," she laughed. Annika giggled. This was going to be funny.  
"Annika," Raye came up behind them.  
"Mama," Annika quickly turned to face her mother.  
Raye knelt down by Annika and pushed her hair out of her face. "I want you to come with me for a while."  
"Why Mama," asked Annika as she hugged Raye.  
"I just do," Raye replied. She took Annika's hand and led her away.  
"She must have sensed I was up to something," Gloria muttered. She went off in search of Tiffany and found her standing by Mina. Gloria went up to her and took her hand. "Come with me."  
"Where are we going," asked Tiffany.  
Gloria pulled the frog out of her pocket. "I am going to put this on the dessert table," she giggled.  
Tiffany laughed. "That is going to be funny," she replied. "Oh Grandma you always know how to cheer me up."  
Gloria and Tiffany went over the dessert table. Gloria carefully placed the frog on the table. Then she and Tiffany stepped back to watch the fun. Neo-Queen Serenity came up to the table. "Ooh cakes," she sighed. "I am ready for dessert." She got a plate and started piling it with cakes. Suddenly the frog jumped up and landed right in the center of her plate. Serenity gave out a loud scream and dropped her plate. Everyone came running over.  
"What is it," Endymion cried in alarm.  
"A frog," Serenity yelled. "There was a frog on the table."  
"Gloria," shouted Mina as she ran over. Her daughter was doubled over in laughter. Tiffany was giggling too. "Can't you go for one evening without a prank?"  
"I was trying to make Tiffany laugh," Gloria shouted.  
"Well now you can come with me," Mina snapped. "Palla is staying with Ariel so you can just go and stand in the corner of Aunt Amy's quarters."  
"Aunt Mina please," sobbed Tiffany running over. "This is my fault. She was only trying to cheer me up. Please don't punish her."  
"I'm sorry Tiffany but Gloria know she is not to play pranks at these parties," Mina replied. She dragged Gloria off. Upset, Tiffany ran out onto the balcony. There was no one out there since it was a cold night. Tiffany leaned over and began to cry hard.  
Suddenly a hand grabbed her by the nape of her neck. Tiffany gave a cry of pain. She looked up and saw Celine standing angrily over her. "M...m...mother," she gasped.  
"Do what you are supposed to do," Celine snapped. "Stop being the lazy fool you are and get something accomplished for a change."  
"I haven't done anything wrong," Tiffany sobbed.  
"STOP THAT CRYING," Celine shouted as she spanked Tiffany hard across her backside. "You are supposed to get the Venus crystal and get back to our time. You aren't doing anything worthwhile. Now what are you supposed to say?"  
"I'm a stupid, clumsy fool who can't do anything right," Tiffany choked as she wrapped her arms around herself.  
"And don't you forget that," Celine snapped. "Watch what you say around my grandmother and Amy. I don't want them finding anything out. Now find that damn crystal and get home."  
"Yes Ma'am," Tiffany whispered. She watched as Celine disappeared and then shakily went back into the party. Mina had just gotten back. Taking a deep breath, Tiffany walked over to her. She wrapped her arms around Mina's waist.  
"There you are," Mina exclaimed and she picked Tiffany up. She noticed Tiffany's tear stained face. "Are you okay Sweetie?"  
"Yes Ma'am," Tiffany whispered. "Please love me Great-grandma. I need your love." She rested her head on Mina's shoulder and was pleased when the woman tightened her embrace around her.  
  
That night Gloria lay in her bed listening to Tiffany toss and turn. She was glad she managed to get her to laugh tonight but when her parents came and got her Gloria noticed that Tiffany had been crying again. She tried talking to Tiffany but the child did not say anything. "She's like Annika in a way," Gloria thought. "But she is also so different. She acts like she's afraid people are going to hit her."  
Suddenly Tiffany sat up screaming. "Daddy," she screamed. "Grandma, Great-grandma help me!"  
"Tiffany," Gloria said as she got up. She ran over to Tiffany and was surprised when the younger girl wrapped her arms around her in a death grip. Still screaming Tiffany hung on tight to Gloria.  
The door opened and Mina and Asai flew in. Mina sat down on the bed and pulled the screaming child into her arms. "It's okay Tiffany," she soothed. "You're safe."  
"Dad," Gloria hissed to Asai. "What is wrong with Tiffany?"  
"I don't know honey," Asai sighed as he watched his wife calm the child down. "I am glad you are being nice to her."  
"Asai I am going to let her sleep with us tonight," Mina informed him as she stood up with Tiffany in her arms. "I think it's for the best."  
"I agree," Asai replied.  
"Can I come too," asked Gloria not wanting to be alone all of the sudden.  
"Of course," Mina replied. Everyone went into the master bedroom and got settled. Tiffany felt safe between her grandmother and great-grandmother. She fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
The next few days were uneventful. Topaz did not try to get Tiffany again. Ariel got over the flu. Mina took Tiffany to see Amy but the child refused to reveal anything. Tiffany found herself wanting to stay with Mina and Asai more and more. She had not been this happy since her father left. "If only I could live with my grandma in the future," she thought. "She and my great-grandma love me so much. Mother doesn't. I heard her telling my step-father she did not want a daughter." Tiffany felt a tear roll down her face. She had heard Celine say that two months ago and it still burned a hole in her heart.  
"There you are," Topaz suddenly appeared in front of her. "Now I can get you."  
"Go away," Tiffany screamed. She turned around and tried to run but a vine came out of nowhere and wrapped around her ankle. Tiffany fell down.  
"Got you," laughed Topaz. "There is no escape for you little one. I will kill you."  
"Not if I can help it," shouted a voice. Topaz turned and saw Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Chibi Venus and Sailor Chibi Mars standing there. "Let that child go," commanded Sailor Venus.  
"Not a chance," Topaz shouted. She began to power up.  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" The attack flew out and released Tiffany from the vine. Chibi Venus ran over and pulled her to her feet.  
"Come on," she gasped. Get to someplace safe."  
Tiffany nodded. She started to run but Topaz saw her. "Get back here you brat," she shouted and she hurled an energy burst at Tiffany.  
Suddenly Chibi Venus jumped in the way and took the full brunt of the attack. She screamed as the beam went right through her. A crystal shot out of her.  
"Chibi Venus," screamed Venus.  
"No Chibi Venus," cried Chibi Mars as tears fell down her face. In anger she powered up.  
"MARS FIRESTORM!"  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"  
The two attacks hit Topaz who screamed in pain and crumpled. At that moment Cosmic Moon appeared.  
"Now Cosmic Moon," shouted Jupiter who had picked Tiffany up. The child had fainted. Venus dashed over to tend to her daughter.  
"Right," called Cosmic Moon and she pulled out her scepter. "MOON PRINCESS HEALING KISS!"  
"No," Topaz screamed. "I will not be defeated!" The attack washed over her and she disappeared.  
"How is she," Chibi Mars asked as she rushed to Chibi Venus's side.  
"We need to get her to Amy," Venus replied. She swept Chibi Venus up in her arms. In her hand she clutched the crystal that came out of her.  
  
When Tiffany came too she was in the palace hospital. She moaned and woke up. "Well it's about time," Mina stated as she took Tiffany's hand in hers. "You have been out for a while."  
"How's Gloria," asked Tiffany anxiously.  
"She's fine," Mina replied. "Right now she is resting peacefully. Asai is with her."  
"I'm sorry," Tiffany choked. "She got hurt because of me."  
"Stop all of this self blame," Amy ordered. "Gloria was doing her job. We are all proud of her."  
"I was wondering," Mina began as she dug in her pocket. "If this is what you are looking for." Mina pulled out an orange crystal.  
Tiffany took it in her hand and felt a surge of power. She held it up. "VENUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" Stars and hearts surrounded her. Her clothes melted into a yellowish orange uniform and a navy bow.  
"You are Sailor Chibi Crystal Venus aren't you," asked Mina.  
"Yes Ma'am," Chibi Crystal Venus replied. "I am your great-granddaughter. Gloria is my grandmother."  
"So you came back for the Venus crystal," Amy concluded.  
"Yes Ma'am," Tiffany replied as she powered back down. She turned to Mina. "I wish I could stay here with you."  
Mina smiled and knelt down. "Maybe you can stay for a while longer," she said.  
"Really," Tiffany's eyes lit up. "I can stay with you."  
"No you cannot," Sailor Pluto appeared. "I'm sorry little one but you must go back."  
"Please let me stay here," Tiffany begged but Pluto shook her head.  
"You must go home," she repeated. "Besides I know two people who are anxiously waiting for your return."  
"Who," asked Tiffany.  
"Your grandmother and great-grandmother," Pluto replied. "They both miss you."  
"I guess I'll go back then," Tiffany sighed. "But only because they miss me."  
Mina picked Tiffany up. "You are welcome to come back and visit," she stated.  
Amy came over too. "Talk to my future self," she suggested. "I could not help you here but maybe I can help you in the future."  
"I will," Tiffany replied.  
  
"So you really have to leave," asked Gloria sadly. She and her parents were walking Tiffany toward the Gates of Time.  
"I'm afraid so," Tiffany sighed.  
"I'll miss you," Gloria stated as she hugged Tiffany.  
"I'll miss you too," Tiffany replied. "But I will see you in a few minutes grandma."  
"I have something for both of you," Asai said. He gave each of them a picture. It was the picture taken of the two of them on the night of the party. Both of them in princess gowns and big smiles.  
"I'll keep it forever," Tiffany promised.  
"Me too," Gloria added.  
Mina hugged Tiffany tightly. "Goodbye and good luck Darling," she whispered. "And remember that you are loved."  
"Goodbye," Tiffany whispered. "I love you Great-grandma."  
"Goodbye," Asai hugged Tiffany.  
"Will I see you again," Gloria asked.  
"You will," Tiffany replied. "I love you grandma." Tiffany hugged everyone again and then went through the time gate. Gloria turned to her mother. "Mom will I ever see her again?"  
"I guarantee it," Mina replied as she hugged her daughter.  
  
Tiffany arrived in her time and saw Mina, Gloria and Celine all waiting for her. Gloria held out her arms. "Grandma," Tiffany shouted as she ran into Gloria's arms.  
"Hi Darling," Gloria hugged Tiffany tightly. "I missed you."  
"I missed you," Tiffany added. She held up the picture. Gloria smiled and held up hers. It was old and weathered but you still see the two girls in it clearly. "You kept all this time?"  
"Of course," laughed Gloria.  
"Welcome to the team Tiffany," Mina told her. "I know you will make us proud."  
"Thank you Great-grandma," Tiffany replied. She glanced over at Celine but only saw a sour look in her mother's eyes. Tiffany held on tightly to Gloria as they walked back to the palace. Pluto was right that Mina and Gloria both loved her. "One day," she thought. "I will go back where Great-grandma can be my mom and Grandma can be my sister."  
  
Lady Daphne was furious. "Topaz failed," she snarled. "Well I will make sure that the crystal scout of Neptune does not awaken."  
  
To be continued...  



	5. Neptune

Hi Everyone. Here is part five to the "Crystal scouts." I am not starting on the outer scouts. As I mentioned before Rini's granddaughter will be the last part.  
Just to answer some questions about Elysian Venus. Yes I know she is mean. Why did I make her mean? Well I have several answers for that. First of all I am leading that up to another story after this series is written. So we will definitely be seeing Tiffany again and don't worry folks but she will find happiness. Another reason is I wanted to bring out Gloria's softer side. We all know that if Tiffany had been a happy self-confident child then Gloria's soft side would not have been seen. Finally I wanted to give Mina a chance to mother a child who she is not going to have to punish all the time.  
E-mail me with suggestions and feedback to AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Also visit my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
Captain Commando has set up a Chibi Scout message board at http://pub53.ezboard.com/bangelrayeschibiscouts. Please drop by and leave a message.  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own this generation of Sailor Scouts.  
  
The Crystal Scouts  
Part Five: The Neptune Crystal  
By Angel Raye  
  
Michiru was in the middle of cleaning up her paints. She was so busy painting a picture that she lost track of time. Now she only had a few minutes before Hope arrived with Grace. Today was a big day for the Neptune Scouts. Michiru was excited.  
"There," Michiru said to herself. "That should do it."  
There was a knock at the door. Michiru answered it. There stood one of her adopted daughters Hope with her daughter Grace. They were also known as Cosmic Neptune and Elysian Neptune.  
"Michiru-mama," Hope kissed Michiru on the cheek.  
"Hi darling," Michiru replied. She then turned and gave Grace a hug. "How are you Grace?"  
"I am well Michiru-nana," Grace replied.  
"So what's up," asked Hope. "You look excited."  
"I am," Michiru replied as she offered a cup of tea to the two women. "Luna and Artemis scanned Chasity and found the aura of Neptune in her."  
"That's wonderful," Hope exclaimed. "She will be joining us."  
"She is only six," Grace gasped. "Do you really think she is ready?"  
"Ashley is only five," Michiru reminded her.  
"You're right," Grace replied. "Well I knew it wouldn't be her brother."  
"Speaking of siblings," Michiru turned to Hope. How is Aya?"  
"She's fine," Hope replied as she thought of her younger daughter. "She is thinking of coming over for a visit.  
"That would be wonderful," Michiru stated. She turned back to Grace. "You know Chasity will have to go back to the past to find the Neptune crystal don't you?"  
"Yes," sighed Grace. "I'm very apprehensive about this. She is so young."  
"Don't worry," Hope rested a reassuring hand her daughter's shoulder. "She will be fine. Now I remember who this mysterious visitor was and I remember Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa took good care of her."  
"Then I guess we need to get permission from their majesties and the Venus scouts," Grace concluded.  
"They are waiting for us," Michiru replied. The three women pulled out their transformation wands and transformed.  
  
Elysian Venus was scowling darkly as she hurried to her meeting. She did not want another meeting and had protested loudly but Chelsea ordered her there. She walked into the meeting room and bowed before Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-Princesses Rini and Chelsea. "Reporting as ordered," she stated in a sour voice.  
"Thank you please take your seat," Serenity replied. Elysian Venus took her place by her mother and grandmother.  
"I wanted to ask you," Cosmic Venus stated. "How about if Tiffany spent the night with me tonight?"  
"She doesn't deserve any treats right now," Elysian Venus replied. "I grounded her."  
"For what," asked Cosmic Venus.  
"She was five minutes late for Scout practice yesterday," Elysian Venus told her.  
"Unbelievable," Cosmic Venus gasped. "You will find anything you can to punish her."  
"Mind your own business," Elysian Venus snapped.  
"Don't start you two," Venus ordered. "The Neptune Scouts will be here soon. Let's act like commanders."  
At that moment Neptune, Cosmic Neptune and Elysian Neptune all came in. They bowed down before their majesties.  
"We have a formal request your majesties," Neptune stated getting right to the point. She was never one for pleasantries.  
"We're ready Neptune," Serenity replied.  
"The aura of Neptune has been found in Chasity," Neptune informed her. "It is time for her to go back into the past so that she can retrieve the Neptune crystal."  
"You will of course give her all of the instructions she needs," Rini asked.  
"Of course," Neptune replied.  
"Then permission is granted," Serenity stated.  
"Your majesties," Elysian Neptune stepped forward. "She will be all right won't she? After all she is only six."  
"She will be fine," Chelsea assured her. "But Elysian Venus will watch over her through the spear I gave her."  
"Nani," shrieked Elysian Venus jumping to her feet. "Can't you get one of the Outer Elysian Scouts to do it?"  
"We have been through this before Elysian Venus," Venus patiently explained. "You will be in charge of their training so you must be the one to watch over them." Elysian Venus scowled darkly as she sat back down.  
"Oh joy," Elysian Neptune muttered.  
"Come," Cosmic Neptune placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Go and get Chasity and bring her to us." Elysian Neptune nodded her head and powered down. Then she headed back to her quarters to fetch her daughter.  
  
"Come on Basho," six-year-old Chasity demanded to her seven year old brother. "It's your move."  
"I know," Basho sighed. They were playing a game and Chasity was clearly winning but Basho determined he was not going to be beat by his sister.  
"I'm going to win you know," Chasity pointed out. Basho glared at her. Although he would never admit to his friends, he loved his younger sister very much. Since they were only a year apart they were very close.  
The door opened and Grace walked in. She smiled when she saw her two children playing so nicely. "Hi kids," she said.  
"Mama," Chasity squealed as she jumped into Grace's arms. Basho got up and ran to his mother too.  
"You're back early today Mama,' Basho stated.  
"I know but I had to come and get Chasity," Grace replied. "Grandma and Michiru-nana want to see you."  
"Really," Chasity squealed in excitement. "About what?"  
"You'll see when you get there," Grace smiled. She turned to Basho. "I think Haruka-papa was going to take some of the others for a ride in her car. Why don't you go and see. She said you were welcome to come."  
"Cool," Basho took off at light speed. Chasity and Grace headed for Michiru's quarters.  
  
Hope was quietly gazing out the window at Crystal Tokyo. Even after all these years she still marveled at its beauty.  
"What's on your mind Hope," asked Michiru.  
"I'm just remembering Chasity's visit," Hope replied. "Faith and I didn't know who she was and you and Haruka-papa wouldn't tell us anything."  
"We wanted you to shape your own future," Michiru pointed out. "We weren't too happy to have all these visitors from the future but we quietly accepted them."  
The door opened and Grace came in with Chasity. Michiru gazed at her great-granddaughter. Her bluish green hair hung to her shoulders. She was so pretty. "Grandma, Michiru-nana," Chasity squealed as she jumped into Hope's arms.  
"Hi Darling," Hope hugged the little girl. Michiru smiled and picked up the little girl.  
"How are you little one," she asked.  
"Good," Chasity replied. She leaned over and whispered, "I beat Basho at another game of Checkers."  
"Good for you," Michiru laughed. "Well Chasity we have some important news for you."  
"What is it," asked Chasity as she settled down in Michiru's lap.  
"Luna and Artemis found the Neptune aura in you," Michiru replied. "You are to be the next Scout of Neptune."  
"Like you, Mama and Grandma," asked Chasity in excitement.  
"Yes," Hope said.  
"Yeah," Chasity squealed. Then she grew serious. "What about Basho?"  
"What about him," asked Grace.  
"He won't become one," Chasity replied. "That means he won't live forever."  
"That's right," Grace replied sadly.  
"Poor Basho," Chasity sniffed.  
"It's okay Sweetie," Michiru stated. "Basho will be all right but you now have an important mission."  
"Mission," Chasity questioned.  
"Yes," Michiru replied. "We are going to send you back to the past so that you can retrieve the Neptune crystal."  
"I know that," Chasity rolled her eyes. "Ashley told me all about it."  
"Your mother and Sailor Venus will give you the instructions you need," Hope told her. "Listen to them carefully."  
"I will Grandma," Chasity replied. She gave Michiru and Hope a hug.  
"Good luck Chasity," Michiru called as Grace and Chasity both left. Hope smiled and closed her eyes. She thought of that time when she was only eight and Chasity came into her life.  
  
"Mirage," Lady Daphne called. "I am counting on you."  
"I will do my best," Mirage replied. "The Inner Crystal Scouts may have awakened but the Outer Crystal Scouts won't"  
"See to it," snapped Lady Daphne. "Take care of that brat going to the past now. See to it that she doesn't get the Neptune crystal."  
"I promise I will not let you down," Mirage declared as she disappeared.  
  
During the time of the Chibi Scouts...  
  
"Thank you so much for letting me come with you today Aunt Hotaru," Ariel said as she, Madelyn and Hotaru returned from the movies. Amy had told Ariel to remember to thank Hotaru.  
"You are welcome Ariel," Hotaru replied. "Madelyn and I always like it when you come with us."  
"Mama that was such a good movie," Madelyn stated. "I want the video when it comes out."  
"We'll see," laughed Hotaru patting Madelyn on the head. They got out of the car and headed toward the palace entrance. Suddenly there was a burst of light and a child of about six fell down to the ground in front of them.  
"Ouch," she wailed. "Couldn't I have landed on a bed?"  
"Excuse me," Hotaru said politely as she pushed Madelyn and Ariel behind her. "What are you doing here young lady?"  
"I'm Chasity," the little girl replied as she pushed back her hair. "My mama sent me here."  
A sudden feeling of déjà vu overcame Hotaru. "Girls go inside," she told Madelyn and Ariel.  
"Why Aunt Hotaru," asked Ariel as she eyed this little girl with interest.  
"No questions just go," Hotaru demanded. Madelyn and Ariel took off. Hotaru turned back to Chasity. "I want you to come with me."  
"Yes Ma'am," Chasity replied and she followed Hotaru inside.  
  
"Another one," Haruka complained. "Why do we have do get all of these future visitors?"  
"I don't know but you will want to know who this child is related too," Amy replied.  
"Who," asked Michiru.  
"Hope and Faith," Amy informed them. "I scanned her and she has the same genetic sequences as the twins. I am not sure which twin she is directly descended from but she is definitely related to both."  
"Nani," Haruka gasped in amazement.  
"You heard right," Raye pointed out. "Now the question is what are you going to do with this child?"  
"She seems to be a nice, polite child," Hotaru supplied.  
"That's always good to know," Mina sighed. Tiffany had left a few days ago and Mina was missing her terribly.  
"Well this child is here and Michiru and Haruka I think she should stay with you," Serenity stated. "In the meantime there is that chance that Chasity could be in danger like the others were. We need to protect her."  
"Of course," Lita agreed. "And we must continue to keep this information from the children."  
"Right," everyone agreed.  
  
"I'll get the child while you tell the twins," Michiru said.  
"Very well," Haruka sighed. "I'm not sure what I am going to tell them."  
"I think all the inner Scouts just told their daughters that their visitors were distant relatives," Michiru stated. "I suggest you tell them that."  
"That will work," Haruka agreed and she headed off in the direction of their quarters. She opened the door and found the twins bickering about something. "What is going on," Haruka demanded.  
"I can't find my watercolors," Hope wailed. "And I bet Faith took them."  
"I didn't," snapped Faith angrily. "What do I want with your stupid watercolors?"  
"Hope," Haruka said. "Did you check the music room? That is where you used them last night while Michiru-mama was playing for us?"  
"No," Hope muttered as a sweat drop appeared on her head. She ran into the music room and came back a few minutes later with her watercolors in her hands.  
"I think you owe Faith an apology," Haruka stated   
"Sorry," mumbled Hope.  
"Now girls," Haruka said sitting down on the couch and gesturing the twins to sit beside her. "I need to tell you something."  
"What is it Haruka-papa," asked Faith as she sat down.  
"We have a visitor staying with us for a few days," Haruka replied. "Her name is Chasity and she is six-years-old. She is a distant reletive."  
"Where is she going to sleep Haruka-papa," asked Hope.  
"You can be so dumb Hope," Faith snapped. "There is a sofa bed in the music room. She'll stay there."  
"I'm not dumb," Hope snapped back. "I get better grades then you."  
"Enough," Haruka ordered and the squabbling stopped. "Yes she will sleep in the music room. "Now I want both of you to get along with her."  
"Yes Haruka-papa," both girls replied.  
At that moment Michiru walked in with Chasity. The child looked around nervously. Her eyes rested on Hope. "Grandma" she thought. She wanted to run over and hug her but she held back.  
Hope walked over to her. "I like your dress," she gasped. "It is so pretty."  
"Thank you," Chasity replied. "I love dresses. That's all I wear."  
"Me too," Hope squealed.  
"I know Grandma," Chasity thought.  
"Great," muttered Faith. "Another prissy."  
"I think I know who Chasity might be descended from," Michiru murmured to Haruka who nodded in agreement.  
  
That night Chasity lay in the music room trying to sleep. She had a fun day with her grandmother. She and Hope painted a couple of pictures together. Tonight they had dinner in the quarters so Michiru had cooked a wonderful meal for them. Chasity knew that tomorrow she would go to school with the other children.  
But right now Chasity was feeling lonely. She missed her mother, father and her brother. She also missed her room. The music room, although a familiar place, was a large, empty room. "Mama," she choked as a tear rolled down her face. "Mama, Papa, I miss you both."  
The door opened and Michiru came in. "Chasity," she said. "Are you okay honey?"  
"I miss my mama and papa," Chasity sobbed as Michiru sat down on the bed beside her.  
"It's hard to be so far away from your parents when you are so young," Michiru stated as she pulled Chasity into a comforting embrace. "But you are safe here with us."  
"I know Michiru-nana," Chasity thought. "I always feel safe with all of you."  
"Would you like me to stay in here with you tonight," asked Michiru and Chasity nodded her head. "Very well." Michiru lay down next to Chasity. "Pleasant dreams little one."  
"Goodnight," Chasity replied. "Michiru-nana."  
  
The next day Michiru took Chasity to school and enrolled her. She was placed in the first grade. To Chasity's dismay none of the other palace children were in the same grade she was. Even though Ariel was the same age as her she was in the third grade. Chasity couldn't wait until school let out so that she could be with the other palace kids.  
After school Chasity found she was bored. Faith had baseball practice and Hope had art class with Annika and Daisy. Maggie had gone off the Gates of Time to visit her mother. Gloria was grounded for something she had done in school earlier that week. That left Rini, Madelyn and Ariel. Chasity went off to look for one of them. She found Madelyn and Ariel squatting down behind some bushes. "Hi," Chasity squealed as she bounded up to them.  
"Hush," Ariel hissed motioning Chasity to sit down next to them.  
"What are you doing," asked Chasity.  
"Spying on Rini and her boyfriend Helios," Madelyn replied with a giggle.  
"Ooh they are going to kiss," Ariel gasped. "Yucky!"  
The three girls watched as Helios and Rini shared a passionate kiss.  
"Oh gag," giggled Chasity.  
"Uh oh," moaned Madelyn. "There's Aunt Raye. If she catches us she's tell for sure."  
"Let's split up in different directions," Ariel suggested. "We'll meet over at the pond." The other two girls nodded and took off.  
  
Mirage was keeping an eye on her target. Chasity ran off in a separate direction from the other two girls. "Perfect," Mirage thought. "She's alone. Now I'll make my move."  
  
Chasity headed for the pond. She was glad that Ariel and Madelyn were fun as children. They were so serious when they're adults. Chasity had been to both of them as doctors. As much as she loved them she did not like visiting them in the doctor's office.  
"Hello there Chasity," a voice said. Chasity looked up and saw a woman with blue hair standing over her.  
"Who are you," Chasity asked. "And how do you know my name?"  
"My name is Mirage and you are my assignment," Mirage replied as she jumped right in front of Chasity. "My mission is to destroy you."  
"No," cried Chasity in fright. She tried to get away but Mirage grabbed her. Chasity let out an ear-shattering scream.  
"You can scream all you want my dear but it won't help," laughed Mirage.  
"Then we can," shouted a voice. Mirage looked over and saw Cosmic Moon standing there with Chibi Mercury and Chibi Saturn. "How dare you interrupt my date to kidnap a child. We are the agents of love and justice, pretty soldiers in Sailor Suits. In the name of the moon we will punish you."  
"You can't stop me little girls," laughed Mirage.  
"We'll see about that," called Chibi Mercury and she powered up. "MERCURY ICY..."  
Mirage held Chasity up in front of her. "One move and this child gets hit," she shouted. Chibi Mercury gasped and did not finish her attack. Cosmic Moon and Chibi Saturn also froze. "That's better," snarled Mirage. She held up her hand and an energy bolt came out. She hit Cosmic Moon and the two Chibi Scouts. They all screamed in pain as the attack engulfed them.  
"No," Chasity shouted in anguish. Mirage laughed.  
"Sorry we can't protect you Chasity," Cosmic Moon gasped before she went unconscience. Chibi Mercury and Chibi Saturn lay still.  
"Now," stated Mirage. "I have got the pests out of the way so I can not destroy you."  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"  
"TIDAL WAVE!"  
The two attacks flew out and hit Mirage who dropped Chasity. Sailor Mars jumped over and caught her.  
"It was a good thing I had just got back from picking the kids up from Art class," Sailor Jupiter called.  
"And I was outside enjoying the nice day," added Sailor Mars as she held Chasity in her arms.  
"You leave her alone," Chibi Neptune shouted angrily. Chibi Mars and Chibi Jupiter were checking over their fallen comrades.  
"Very well," Mirage growled. "I'll bide my time but I will be back for that child and I will destroy her." With that Mirage disappeared.  
"Are you all right Sweetie," Mars asked Chasity. The little girl nodded her head in response. She was very shook up. "Don't worry we won't let that woman get you." She turned to Jupiter who was checking out Cosmic Moon, Chibi Mercury and Chibi Saturn. "How are they?"  
"We need to get them to Amy," Sailor Jupiter replied.  
"Chibi Mars and Chibi Jupiter go and get Aunt Amy," Mars ordered. The two girls nodded and took off.  
  
"How are they Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa" Hope asked anxiously when Michiru and Haruka returned from a Scout meeting.  
"Rini, Ariel and Madelyn are all fine," Haruka replied. Faith, Hope and Chasity all heaved a breath of relief.  
"All three of them are resting in their own quarters," Michiru added.  
"Why did that woman want to kill you Chasity," asked Hope.  
"I don't know," Chasity murmured.  
"Well don't worry," Haruka patted Chasity on the head. "We will do what we can to protect you."  
"Thank you," Chasity replied in relief.  
"Now that we have taken care of that," Michiru stated. "I need to talk to you about spying on Rini and Helios."  
"How did you know," gasped Chasity.  
"You three might have thought you escaped before Raye saw you but you didn't," Michiru replied. "Never try to escape from someone who is a psychic."  
Chasity sighed and got ready to listen to a lecture.  
  
A couple of days later Chasity and Hope were walking around outside. They saw Annika and Gloria sneaking around. "Let's see what they're up too," Hope whispered. "With Gloria it will probably be good."  
Chasity nodded in agreement. She always loved hearing about the stuff Cosmic Venus did as a child. She and Hope ran and caught up with Annika and Gloria. "What are you doing," asked Hope.  
"We're going to spy on Rini and Helios," giggled Gloria. She held up a camera. "I have an instant camera and I am going to get a picture of them kissing."  
Hope giggled. "And what are you going to do with the picture?"  
"Hang it up for everyone to see," Gloria replied.  
"Are you sure that's a good idea," asked Hope.  
"I think it will be funny," Gloria told her.  
"Can you see the look on the king and queen's faces when they see it," Annika giggled.  
"Ooh look they're kissing," Chasity hissed. With giggles the girls watched. Gloria took the picture.  
"Now for some more fun," Gloria pulled some water balloons out of the bag she was carrying. "I am going to throw them at the two lovers right now."  
"I'll help," Chasity took a couple of the water balloons from Gloria.  
"How about you others," asked Gloria. "Come on Annika you know you can do it."  
"Well," Annika murmured hesitantly. She did not want to get into trouble.  
"Come on," Gloria pleaded and Annika reluctantly took a water balloon from her.  
"I'll help just this time," Hope stated as she took a water balloon. Quietly the four girls crept over toward Rini and Helios.  
"Hey Rini," Gloria called. Rini and Helios broke away from the kiss and turned toward the girls. Immediately they were bombarded with water balloons. The four girls took off laughing.  
"You brats," Rini shouted. "You just wait until I tell your parents."  
"That was funny," Chasity laughed.  
"But it won't be for long," a voice behind them said. All four girls jumped. Lita was standing behind them. "Poor Rini must feel like she has a lot of little sisters around. Let's go to your parents now ladies."  
"Busted," muttered Gloria while Annika started wailing.  
  
"Hope I'm shocked at you," Michiru stated. "You don't usually pull jokes like that."  
"Did you forget about the safety pins at the party Michiru-mama," Faith piped in.  
"You took part in that too," Haruka reminded her and Faith clamped her mouth shut.  
"Chasity I don't know how you behave at home but here I expect you to follow our rules," Michiru added.  
"Yes Ma'am," Chasity murmured. She was used to playing jokes because she and Basho usually played them together on their cousin. However Basho was very good at eluding the adults so they never got caught.  
"We won't punish you too this time but next time you will be," Haruka informed them. "Do you understand?" Both girls nodded their heads.  
  
That night everyone had dinner in the dining room. Gloria was grumbling because she got spanked for her little joke on Rini. Chasity smiled. She didn't like Celine but she loved her mother. Even as an adult Gloria made people laugh. Chasity was glad she got to see Gloria as a child.  
"Michiru-mama," Chasity ran over to Michiru. "I forgot something in your quarters. May I go and get it?"  
"What did you forget honey," asked Michiru.  
"I borrowed something from Ariel today and I told her that I would bring it back to her at dinner," Chasity replied. Michiru nodded her head. Chasity ran upstairs and toward the quarters of her family. She opened the door and turned on the light. Then she gave a gasp of surprise. Celine was standing right there.  
"I figured I should nip this in the bud early," Celine snapped angrily.  
"Nani Aunt Celine," gasped Chasity.  
"Misbehavior," Celine replied in a cross voice. "I am getting sick and tired of having to come back here and deal with you kids. I am watching you so I know you are taking part in spying and playing tricks on Neo-Princess Serenity."  
"Michiru-mama already talked to me so I don't need you too," snapped Chasity.  
"Just stop playing around and find that damn crystal," Celine snapped back. "I swear I have to remind all of you except Ashley what your mission is. And with Ashley her behavior was so appalling I had to go back and deal with that."  
"I'm looking but I haven't found it," yelled Chasity.  
"Watch your tone and stop making excuses," Celine shouted. "I am going back now. I do not want to come back here again." With that Celine activated the time key and disappeared.  
"I don't want you to come back," Chasity thought. "Poor Tiffany."  
  
Mirage was angry. She could have destroyed Cosmic Moon and two Chibi Scouts along with that brat if the other Scouts hadn't appeared. "I have to destroy that kid," she thought. "I am not going to fail like my doomed comrades." Mirage kept a lookout for Chasity. She was hoping the child would come out of the Crystal Palace in a moment. And when she did Mirage would be ready.  
  
"Hope," Chasity asked as she and Hope walked outside. "Do you know any grown-ups who are really mean?"  
"Why," asked Hope.  
"I was just wondering," Chasity replied as she thought of Celine. "This friend of mine has a really mean mama and I don't know how anyone could have a mama so mean."  
"I don't know anyone with mean mothers," Hope told her. "But when I was in Kindergarten there was a lady at the palace named Ms. Ito. She was really mean."  
Chasity did not answer. She had heard about Ms. Ito. Her grandmother told her how she destroyed some artwork of hers.  
"Well, well there you are," Mirage commented as she appeared in front of the girls. "I have been waiting for you."  
"Get away," cried Chasity in terror.  
"Leave her alone," shouted Hope. But Mirage held up her hand and Hope was flung out of the way.  
"Hope," screamed Chasity but Mirage grabbed her.  
"Now let's deal with you," Mirage laughed and Chasity screamed.  
Hope crawled over to some bushes and hit her communicator. "Everyone," she called. "That lady is back for Chasity. Please hurry." A chorus of responses came back to her. Hope pulled out her transformation pen. "NEPTUNE POWER MAKE UP!" Swirls of watery ribbons came out and Hope's clothing melted into her Sailor uniform. She ran over and saw Mirage with her hands clamped around Chasity's neck. Chibi Neptune powered up. "TIDAL WAVE!" The attack flew out and hit Mirage causing her to drop Chasity. The child fell to the ground, unconscious.  
"Leave her alone," shouted Chibi Neptune.  
"Get lost brat," Mirage shouted. She held up her hand a beam of light came out and went right through Chibi Neptune. She began to scream in pain.  
"Chibi Neptune," Chibi Uranus shouted as she came running up with Neptune and Uranus. She was about to power up when Uranus stopped her.  
"Wait," she commanded.  
"Nani," screeched Chibi Uranus angrily.  
"I have a feeling about this," Uranus told her as Cosmic Moon, Chibi Mercury, Mercury, Chibi Venus and Venus all came up. They watched as something emerged from Chibi Neptune. It took the shape of a mirror.  
"It's a talisman," gasped Mercury as Chibi Neptune fell to the ground. Neptune ran over to her.  
"Chibi Neptune are you all right," she asked.  
"I think so," gasped Chibi Neptune. She reached up and grabbed her mirror. She stood up. "Don't do anything," she told the others. "This one is mine."  
"And what are you going to do little girl," laughed Mirage who had Chasity in her arms again. Quick as the wind Uranus grabbed the child out of her arms. "Stop interfering," Mirage shouted angrily.  
Chibi Neptune held up her mirror. A new power came over her. "STREAM REFLECTION!" A watery attack flew out from the mirror and hit Mirage who screamed.  
"Now Cosmic Moon," shouted Venus.  
"Right," called Cosmic Moon. She pulled out her scepter. "MOON PRINCESS HEALING KISS!"  
"No," Mirage screamed as the attack hit her. She screamed as she disappeared.  
"Good job Cosmic Moon and Chibi Neptune," called Mercury who was checking over Chasity.  
Chibi Neptune fell into Neptune's arms. Her mirror was in her hands. Neptune picked the child up. "Good job my little Hope," she whispered. She glanced down at the mirror. Something was coming out of it. Neptune reached out and took hold of it. It was a crystal.  
  
Chasity moaned as she came too in Amy's office. She opened her eyes and saw Amy, Michiru, and Haruka all sitting around her.  
"Well it's about time," Haruka stated. "You've been out for two days."  
"Two days," gasped Chasity in horror as she sat up.  
"Take it easy," Amy ordered.  
"Don't worry about being out for so long," Michiru smiled. "Everyone is fine and are waiting for you to be up again." Michiru pulled something out of her pocket. "I believe this is yours."  
Chasity held out her hand and Michiru placed a crystal in it. She felt a surge of power. "NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" She felt her clothes melt away and a Sailor uniform was replaced. When the transformation was done she stood there in a greenish uniform with a blue bow. "I am Sailor Chibi Crystal Neptune," she stated. "I will be joining the Sailor Scouts in protecting Crystal Tokyo."  
"You are Hope's granddaughter," Michiru concluded.  
"Yes," Chasity replied as she powered down. "She, my mother and my great-grandmother, which is you, all sent me back to find the Neptune crystal. My mama and Sailor Venus both gave me the instructions I needed."  
"You are a very wise little girl," Haruka stated.  
"Thank you," Chasity replied. "I had fun here but I have to go back now."  
"We know you do," Michiru said as she hugged the little girl. "We enjoyed having you."  
"I want to say good-bye to Hope and Faith first," Chasity stated softly.  
"Of course," Michiru replied.  
  
"I wish you didn't have to leave," Hope told Chasity. "It was fun having you here."  
"I had fun too Hope," Chasity replied.  
"Will I see you again," asked Hope.  
"Well," Chasity murmured.  
"You will Darling," Michiru assured her and Hope beamed.  
"Take care little one," Haruka patted the child on the head.  
"I will Haruka-papa," Chasity replied. She gave Haruka and Michiru a hug.  
"Good-bye Chasity," Faith called. "Learn how to play baseball. It's fun."  
Chasity made a face. "No way," she cried out and she and Faith laughed. Chasity turned to Hope and gave her a hug. "Goodbye Hope," she said. "Grandma."  
"Goodbye," Hope replied. Chasity stepped back and headed toward her destination. When she disappeared Hope turned to her parents. "Who was she?"  
"Just a distant relative," Michiru replied as she hugged Hope.  
  
Chasity ran through the Time Portal. She saw her mother, grandmother and great-grandmother waiting with Mina, Gloria and Celine. "Mama," she shouted as she jumped into Grace's arms.  
"Welcome home Darling," Grace replied as she kissed her daughter.  
"Welcome to the team Chasity," Mina stated. "I know you will make us proud."  
"Of course she will," Hope said. "She is a Scout of Neptune now."  
"And we will all do our jobs," added Michiru. Together everyone headed toward the Crystal Palace. Chasity smiled at Hope. They had a wonderful time in the past but Chasity was glad to be home.  
  
In her lair Lady Daphne glowered in anger. "Mirage failed me," she said. "But never mind. The Crystal Scout of Uranus will not be awakened."  



	6. Uranus

Hi Everyone! Here is part six to the "Crystal scouts." I am starting this one a little differently. I am going to start the story after the Uranus Scouts get permission from Serenity, the Neo-Princesses and the Venus Scouts to send the child back in time.  
E-mail me with suggestions and feedback to AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Also visit my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
Captain Commando has set up a Chibi Scout message board at http://pub53.ezboard.com/bangelrayeschibiscouts. Please drop by and leave a message.  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own this generation of Sailor Scouts.  
  
The Crystal Scouts  
Part Six: The Uranus Crystal  
By Angel Raye  
  
"Well that was easy," Cosmic Uranus commented as she left the throne room with Sailor Uranus and Elysian Uranus.  
"Five kids have already gone back to retrieve their planet crystals," Uranus replied. "This has become old hat."  
"True," Cosmic Uranus mused. She turned to her daughter. "Why don't you go and get Sydney? Bring her to Haruka-papa's and Michiru-mama's quarters."  
"Very well," Elysian Uranus replied. "But there is something I need to do first." She watched as Uranus and Cosmic Uranus walked away. At the same time she heard the door to the throne room open. She turned around and saw the person she was waiting for. Elysian Venus had come out. Elysian Uranus had no problem admitting how she felt about her commander. She did not like her at all. In fact she hated her. "Celine," she stated in an icy voice.  
Elysian Venus turned around. "What do you want Taylor?"  
"I know you have gone back in time to discipline the girls," Elysian Uranus replied. "Chasity and Lily have both told. You are not to lay one hand on my daughter. Is that clear?"  
"Look I have the unfortunate job of watching over these kids when they go back for their crystals," Elysian Venus grumbled. "They have a job to do and they do not need to be causing mischief."  
"They're children," Elysian Uranus flared. "Children cause mischief. I do not want Sydney coming back and telling me that you spanked her. If I had my way you would not have any contact with my child but unfortunately you are going to be in charge of her training."  
"Don't remind me," Elysian Venus snapped as she glared at Elysian Uranus.  
"We may be teammates but we will never be friends," Elysian Uranus pointed out. "After what you did to my brother that will never happen."  
"That is fine with me," Elysian Venus replied. With parting glares the two women went their separate ways.  
  
Eight-year-old Sydney Tenoh was looking frantically for her glove. Some of the boys were going to play baseball and asked her to come. Like her mother and grandmother Sydney loved baseball. However, right now she couldn't find her baseball glove.  
"Looking for something," asked a voice from the doorway. Sydney looked up and saw her mother.  
"I can't find my glove," Sydney replied. "Do you know where it is Mama?"  
"Didn't you put it in the closet," Taylor asked as she went over to the door. She opened it and there was the baseball glove resting on the top shelf. Sydney blushed as she took it. "You put it there last night," Taylor reminded her daughter.  
"Thanks," Sydney muttered. She glanced up at Taylor. "Sure you want to have another one Mama?"  
Taylor smiled and put a hand on her stomach. She had just recently found out she was pregnant with her second child. Sydney had been happy to find out she was going to have a brother or sister. "You have given me plenty of practice," she laughed. "Now Haruka-papa and your grandmother wish to see you."  
"Now," Sydney shrieked. "But I was going to play baseball."  
"You can do that later," Taylor told her. "Now let's go Haruka-papa and your grandmother are waiting for us." With a gusty sigh Sydney followed her mother out of the room.  
  
Faith started laughing quietly. "What is so funny," asked Haruka as she sat down next to her.  
"I was just thinking about the time when Sydney came back," Faith chuckled. "We really stirred things up."  
"Well Michiru and I didn't enjoy it," Haruka groaned.  
"Sorry," Faith laughed. Then she grew serious. "At least when Sydney returns I can tell my friends what I knew all these years."  
"I'm impressed that you managed to keep it secret for so long," Haruka told her.  
"Well Taylor and Kokei helped me keep my mind off of it," Faith replied.  
"I'm just glad Kokei found happiness after what he went through," Haruka sighed.  
"Taylor still hasn't forgiven Celine for what she did to her twin brother," Faith pointed out.  
"Don't dwell on that," Haruka told her. "Celine is not a nice person and Kokei has a wonderful wife and children."  
"And that Celine bitch is miserable," Faith muttered.  
Haruka was about to reply when Taylor walked in with Sydney. At eight Sydney was a very lanky child. Her short blond hair was clipped back in two barrettes and her jeans were filthy.  
"Hi Haruka-papa and grandma," Sydney grinned.  
"How are you Sydney," asked Haruka.  
"Doing okay but Mama told me I had to come here and I wanted to play baseball," Sydney replied. Taylor groaned softly as a sweat drop appeared. Faith and Haruka chuckled. Sydney was very blunt and was not afraid to speak her mind.  
"Well Sydney I'm sorry we interrupted your fun," Faith told her. "But I promise where you are going you will get to play baseball."  
"And where am I going," asked Sydney as she folded her arms.  
"To the past," Haruka replied. "It is your turn to go back and find our planet crystal."  
"So I am going to be Chibi Crystal Uranus," Sydney concluded. "Is that why Luna and Artemis were looking at me so closely the other day?"  
"Yes they were checking you over for the Sailor Scout aura," Faith replied. "Are you ready to go back?"  
"Yes," Sydney replied. "Chasity told me how much fun it was."  
"Well you and I will be the same age," Faith told her. "Your mother and Sailor Venus will give you some instructions. Listen to them very carefully."  
"I will Grandma," Sydney hugged Faith. Then she ran over and hugged Haruka. After that she and Taylor left to find Sailor Venus.  
"She will make a fine addition to the team," Haruka mused and Faith nodded in agreement.  
  
Lady Daphne sat in her lair. She was very angry. "Zephyr," she called. "Get in here!"  
"Yes my lady," Zephyr replied as he stepped forward.  
"Six Crystal Scouts have been awakened," Lady Daphne informed him. "That is unacceptable."  
"I understand Lady Daphne," said Zephyr. "I gather you want me to destroy the next child who goes back in time."  
"Yes," Lady Daphne replied. "The Crystal Scout of Uranus is due to go back. Destroy her and you will be properly rewarded."  
"Very well my lady," Zephyr bowed before her. "Young Sydney Tenoh will never find the Uranus crystal."  
"Very good," Lady Daphne stated as Zephyr disappeared.  
  
During the time of the Chibi Scouts...  
  
"Well I must say that was a very productive day," Mina sighed as she and Lita carried their bundles.  
"I agree," Lita replied. "I got some great outfits for Daisy. That child is growing like a weed."  
"I know what you mean," Mina groaned. "I think Gloria is hitting a bit of a growth spurt too. Not to mention she is so rough on her clothes anyway."  
"Daisy can be too," Lita agreed and the two women laughed.  
Suddenly an opening appeared in the sky and a child fell out of it and landed in some bushes. She got up and looked around. "So this is the Crystal Palace about ninety years ago," she stated. "It's not as big."  
"Excuse me," Mina said as she and Lita came forward. "Who are you?"  
"Hello Ladies," the child said. "My name is Sydney. You don't know who I am but I know who you both are."  
Lita and Mina looked at each other. "From the future," Lita asked.  
"From the future," Mina concluded. She turned back to Sydney. "Come with us young lady. We need to have Amy scan you."  
  
"So you're name is Sydney," Amy commented looking at the child sitting on the examination table.  
"Yes Ma'am," Sydney replied. "I know that you are no longer surprised by all of us coming from the future."  
"After Melody I stopped being surprised," Amy muttered. "How is Melody by the way?"  
"She's fine," Sydney shrugged her shoulders. "I don't play with her much because she is a bit of a drag."  
"Not very tactful are you," Amy commented dryly.  
"I tell what I think," Sydney pointed out. She cracked her gum loudly. Amy winced. She hated gum chewing. Ever since Ariel got some stuck in her hair a couple of years ago, Amy had been strongly against the stuff. She reached over and picked up a wastebasket.  
"I don't know what I am like in the future but in this time I don't allow gum in my office," she informed the child. "Spit it out now."  
Sydney frowned but did as she was told. After all she liked Amy even if she one of the doctors who gave out shots.  
"Now," Amy stated. "Shall we continue?"  
  
Haruka sighed as she followed Amy to her office. They had just had a meeting with the Scouts and the queen and Amy revealed that Sydney was related to the twins. Haruka and Michiru decided that since Chasity had been Hope's granddaughter then Sydney must be Faith's. Michiru went back to tell the twins of the visitor while Haruka went to go meet her.  
"She's very blunt," Amy informed her. "She definitely speaks her mind."  
"Sounds like Faith," Haruka replied. She followed Amy into the office. There was Sydney. She was wearing jeans and a T-shirt. Her short blonde hair was pulled back in two barrettes and she had the greenest eyes Haruka ever saw.  
"Sydney I have someone here to meet you," Amy stated.  
"Haruka-papa," Sydney thought.  
"Hello Sydney," Haruka came forward. "I'm Haruka. Before you ask you may call me Haruka-papa."  
"Thank you Haruka-papa," Sydney replied. She was glad to have some familiarity while she was in the past.  
"Come with me," Haruka stated. "Michiru-mama is telling the twins about you so they are all expecting you."  
Sydney followed Haruka out the door.  
  
"I hope we don't have another prissy staying with us," Faith bluntly stated after Michiru informed them of the news.  
"Oh shut up," Hope snapped. "There is nothing wrong with being a lady."  
"Cool it both of you," ordered Michiru. "It doesn't matter what this child is like I expect both of you to be nice to her."  
"Yes Michiru-mama," both girls replied. At that moment Haruka walked in with Sydney.  
"Girls," Haruka said. "This is Sydney. Sydney, these are our daughters, Faith and Hope."  
Faith gave a grin. "Finally," she stated. "A girl who knows how to dress right. You hate dresses too?"  
"Yuck," Sydney giggled. "Hi Grandma."  
"Oh no," Hope thought in horror. "Two of them."  
  
"I do not want to wear this stupid dress," Sydney raged that evening when they were dressing for dinner.  
"Sorry Sydney but when we have dinner in the palace dining room with the Royal Family we have to dress up," Haruka patiently explained.  
"You're not in a dumb dress," Sydney pointed out.  
"Finally," Faith yelled. "Someone else agrees with me."  
"You two are weird," Hope muttered. "Act like girls. It can be a lot of fun."  
"Yuck," Faith and Sydney yelled together. Michiru sighed and shook her head. This was going to be a long visit.  
  
"This is so boring," Sydney thought to herself. In her future there were formal dinners with the Royal Family but there were so many more kids that there was no time to be bored. Here there were only nine kids. Sydney found the only ones she could relate to were Faith and Gloria since both of them were rough and tumble kids. Sydney also hated wearing this stupid dress but she had left all of her good pants suits in the future.  
"So you like baseball too," Faith asked Sydney.  
"Yes," Sydney replied. "I play on a team."  
"Me too," Faith exclaimed. "I'm the pitcher."  
"So am I," Sydney laughed. "Grandma you and I are alike."  
"How's your curve ball," asked Faith. "That's my best pitch."  
"Mine's the fast ball," Sydney replied. She stood up and put herself in pitcher's stance. She did the motions of her fast ball.  
"Here," Faith tossed her a baseball she had stashed into her pocket. Sydney grinned and pitched her fast ball across the room.  
The next sound was the sound of a statue being shattered.  
  
"Do you know how much money that statue costs," Michiru asked when the family returned to their quarters.  
"Um thousands of yen," asked Sydney.  
"Try millions," Haruka groaned.  
"Faith what have we told you about bringing your baseballs to dinner," asked Michiru.  
"Not too," Faith sighed.  
"But you did anyway," Haruka added. "And you asked Sydney to throw a fast ball. So if you ask me both of you are to blame."  
"I guess there goes my allowance for the next twenty years," groaned Faith.  
"Sorry," Sydney moaned.  
"Actually I had a talk with the king and queen," Haruka stated. "You are going to work off the money for the statue tomorrow."  
"How," asked Faith.  
"The gardener has the day off tomorrow," Haruka replied. "You two are going to rake all of the leaves on the palace grounds."  
"That will take us all day," cried Sydney in dismay.  
"Then you should pay off your debt tomorrow," Michiru pointed out. Faith and Sydney both groaned.  
  
The next day Faith and Sydney were raking leaves. There were many trees on the palace grounds. Faith and Sydney knew this was going to take forever. They had several piles already raked up.  
"Cannon ball," yelled a voice and Gloria came flying over and jumping in one of the piles.  
"Bombs away," Annika shouted as she jumped into another pile.  
"Hey," Faith protested.  
"Now look what you did," shouted Sydney.  
"Sorry we couldn't resist," Annika giggled.  
"You know how kids and leaves are," added Gloria.  
"And I hope it was worth the fun," another voice stated. Annika and Gloria turned to see Raye standing over them.  
"Mama," gasped Annika. "I didn't know you were out here."  
"I was coming out to see if you wanted to run into town with me," Raye replied. "However since you like playing around in leaves so much you can help rake them."  
"Bummer," Annika muttered.  
"Tough break Annika," laughed Gloria.  
"Oh you will be joining them," Mina suddenly appeared. "I was watching you from the window so I know what you did."  
"Well then thank you for jumping in our leaves," laughed Sydney. "With you two helping us we'll get the work done a lot faster."  
"Have fun," Raye kissed Annika and then headed for the carport.  
"I'll be inside but I will be keeping an eye on you," Mina stated as she headed back toward the entrance.  
"Let's get some rakes," Gloria grumbled to Annika.  
  
Zephyr was watching the children from a tree. He spotted his target. "There she is," he thought as he watched Sydney. "Hang tight Sydney Tenoh. In a few minutes you will be dead."  
  
Sydney decided to leave the future Cosmic scouts for a moment to rake some leaves by the wall. She loved Faith and Gloria was a lot of fun. Annika was a bit too sensitive for her liking but Sydney could tolerate her. After all it was Annika who would always comfort the children whenever there was a battle in the future. Most of the other Scouts would be out fighting but Cosmic Mars always left the battle to assure the children and to give them comfort.  
"Hello Sydney Tenoh," an unfamiliar voice said. Sydney looked up and saw a man watching her from a tree.  
"Who are you," asked Sydney.  
"My name is Zephyr and I am a warrior of Lady Daphne, the future queen of the earth," the man replied. "I have orders to destroy you."  
"Just try," shouted Sydney and she charged at Zephyr. Zephyr just laughed and held up his hand. Suddenly Sydney felt herself being lifted up by a windy blast. She began screaming.  
"Enjoy the ride," laughed Zephyr. "Once it stops you will be dead."  
"Not if we can help it," called a new voice. Zephyr looked up and saw Chibi Venus, Chibi Mars and Chibi Uranus standing there. "How dare you interrupt us when we still have half the grounds to rake," shouted Chibi Venus. "I am Sailor Chibi Venus."  
"And I am Sailor Chibi Mars," called Chibi Mars.  
"And Sailor Chibi Uranus," added Chibi Uranus.  
"In the name of Crystal Tokyo and these planets we will punish you," all three shouted.  
Ah the infamous Cosmic scouts," thought Zephyr. "Just mere children right now." Zephyr smiled at the children. "Do you really think you can stop me?"  
"We sure can," snapped Chibi Uranus and she powered up. "EARTHQUAKE TREMORS!"  
Chibi Mars also powered up. "MARS FIRESTORM!"  
Both attacks flew out and hit Zephyr causing him to release Sydney. Chibi Venus dashed over and pulled the girl to safety.  
"You meddling brats," roared Zephyr. "You will feel my wrath." He held up his hands and a huge cyclone formed. Immediately the Chibi Scouts and Sydney were caught up into it. He began laughing as the children started to scream.  
"Got to get out of here," called Chibi Venus.  
"Can't," gasped Chibi Mars. "Too dizzy."  
"Now I can destroy all of you at once," laughed Zephyr. "And three Elysian Scouts will never be born."  
"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"  
The two attacks flew out and hit Zephyr causing his cyclone to stop. The four girls fell too the ground with their eyes spinning.  
"It's a good thing I was keeping an eye on my daughter from the palace," Venus commented as Mercury dashed over to tend to the children. "I don't know what your plans are but you will not succeed."  
"So in the name of the moon I will punish you," called Cosmic Moon appearing before him.  
Zephyr growled. "I will bide my time but I will be back," he declared and he vanished in a whirlwind.  
"Are you girls all right," asked Mercury.  
"I think so," Chibi Uranus groaned.  
"I think I'm going too..." Chibi Mars began but she didn't finish her sentence. She threw up all over the ground.  
  
"Are you sure that is what he said Sydney," asked Haruka later on.  
"Positive," Sydney replied. "He said he was a warrior of Lady Daphne."  
"So this is who is behind the attacks," Haruka mused. She pulled out her communicator. "Your Majesty, we need to have a Scout meeting."  
  
"Lady Daphne," Serenity stated. "That is who all these people are working for."  
"Exactly," Haruka replied.  
"So she must be the one who wants the Crystal Scouts destroyed," Hotaru commented.  
"The question is," Mina began. "Is who is she and why does she want the Crystal scouts destroyed?"  
"Could she be from a time where our grandchildren are Chibi scouts and they defeat her," asked Raye.  
"We're not going to get anywhere by speculating," Amy stated. "The important thing is we protect these children who come to stay. If things keep going as they are we can expect children visiting us who will be representing the moon, Pluto and Saturn."  
"Those are the three who have not had visitors yet," Michiru agreed.  
Suddenly Luna gasped. "Lady Daphne," she cried. "I have heard that name from somewhere."  
"You know so have I," Artemis added. "But where?"  
"Why don't you two look into it," Serenity suggested. "Once you find out report back to us."  
"We will," Luna replied.  
"In the meantime all we can do is protect these children," Serenity concluded and everyone nodded their heads.  
  
A couple of days later Faith and Sydney decided to play some baseball after school. It was a beautiful sunny day so most of the children were out in the palace garden playing.  
"Daisy, Gloria come on," pleaded Faith. "We need someone to catch the balls we miss."  
"Why are you asking us," asked Daisy who was doing homework with Maggie.  
"Yeah there's other kids out here," added Gloria who was playing a game with Annika.  
"Because you two are the best ones at sports," Faith replied. She pointed to Hope; "Miss Priss can't do anything."  
Hope glared at her and then turned back to her flower chain. She had been feeling ver left out since Sydney arrived. Faith spent all of her time with Sydney and Hope hardly got any attention. She hated it. Although she argued with Faith a lot she was still her best friend and twin. She wanted to spend a little time with Faith. If she had been Annika she would be crying but Hope wasn't Annika. So Hope quietly put up with these feelings and hoped that Sydney would leave soon.  
"We're both busy right now Faith," Daisy quietly explained. "If I don't get this homework done I'll lose recess tomorrow."  
"And I am playing a game with Annika," Gloria added.  
"Come on Faith," Sydney sighed. "It won't hurt us to run after the balls we miss."  
"You're right," Faith replied. The two girls began taking turns pitching the ball to each other.  
Nearby Ariel and Madelyn were drawing pictures. Suddenly a light breeze blew one of Ariel's pictures away. "Oh no," she sighed. "I'll get it." She jumped up and ran after it. It landed by Sydney who was batting balls. Ariel got to Sydney at the same moment she took a swing. The bat hit Ariel in the head. She fell to the ground and started screaming.  
"Oh no," gasped Sydney when she realized what she had done. She turned and saw Ariel lying on the ground. A huge bump was forming on her head. "Are you all right?" The other children came running over. Ariel continued to scream.  
"I'll get Aunt Amy," called Annika as she took off for the palace entrance.  
"I'm really sorry," Sydney gasped. "It was an accident."  
"Sure it was," Hope muttered.  
"Shut up Hope," snapped Faith and the two began arguing.  
"Ariel," Amy came running out with Annika at her heels. "It's okay Sweetie. Mommy's here." Amy picked her up and Ariel's crying subsided a little. "Let me take a look," Amy gently ordered. She looked closely at Ariel's forehead. "An ice pack will take care of that for you."  
"I'm really sorry," Sydney moaned. "It was an accident."  
"I know Sydney," Amy replied. "Just be careful." Amy carried Ariel back inside. Sydney felt bad.  
  
Later on Sydney decided she wanted to be alone. Ariel had a goose-egg size lump on her forehead. Even though it had been an accident Sydney felt bad about it. She went outside and sat by the palace pond. Suddenly she saw another reflection with hers. "Oh no," thought Sydney. "Not her." She turned around and saw it was whom she suspected.  
"Stop being so careless," snapped Celine.  
"It was an accident," Sydney snapped back. Celine did not scare her.  
"You could have hurt Cosmic Mercury badly," Celine pointed out.  
"She's not Cosmic Mercury yet," Sydney reminded her.  
"That isn't the point," Celine yelled. "You stop causing damage here. You have a crystal to find."  
"I haven't forgotten," Sydney yelled. "Now why don't you get back on your broomstick and fly back to where you belong?"  
"Ooh you little smart mouth," Celine growled. "If your mother hadn't already threatened me I'd be giving you a whipping."  
"Well you can't," Sydney snapped.  
"I'll go back," Celine stated. "But only because I have my own job to do. You just do your job of locating that damn crystal." With that Celine held up her time-key and vanished. Sydney gave the area she was standing a raspberry.  
"How could someone as nice as Venus and as fun as Cosmic Venus be related to her," Sydney speculated as she walked back to the palace.  
  
A couple of days later Haruka and Michiru decided to take the twins and Sydney to the park. It was another nice day. Hope was still seething over the fact that Sydney was taking up all of her sister's attention. Michiru sensed that and decided she would paint some pictures with Hope while they were there. Hope was glad to get some attention.  
"Come on I'll toss the ball to you," Faith called to Sydney.  
"Okay," Sydney called back. Faith threw the ball but Sydney missed it. She scrambled to get it.  
"There you are," laughed a voice. Sydney looked up and saw Zephyr standing over her.  
"Not you again," shouted Sydney.  
"Yes," Zephyr replied. "Now I will destroy you." He grabbed Sydney who began screaming.  
"Hold it," shouted a voice as some rose petals appeared. Zephyr looked up and saw Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Chibi Uranus and Chibi Neptune standing nearby. "Let her go," ordered Uranus.  
"Not a chance," laughed Zephyr.  
Uranus and Neptune both powered up.  
"WORLD SHAKING!"  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!"  
The two attacks flew out and hit Zephyr. "Now I am really angry," he yelled as he threw Sydney down. Chibi Uranus ran over and took a protective stance in front of her. Zephyr powered up and aimed for Uranus and Neptune.  
"STREAM REFLECTION!" Chibi Neptune's new attack flew out and hit Zephyr.  
"Why you little brat," snarled Zephyr. A blast of wind came out of his hand and Chibi Neptune was thrown up in the air. She hit a wall and fell unconscious to the ground.  
"Chibi Neptune," shouted Neptune as she ran over to her fallen daughter.  
"Chibi Neptune," shouted Chibi Uranus angrily. She charged at Zephyr. Zephyr laughed and grabbed her by the neck.  
"I can destroy you instead," he stated.  
"No," Uranus and Neptune ran over but Zephyr held up his hand. A strong blast of wind came out and they both got knocked down.  
"Now," laughed Zephyr. "Back to you." He held up his hand. He placed it on Chibi Uranus's heart. She began to scream in pain as she felt her heart being squeezed.  
Sydney sat up. "Grandma," she thought. Suddenly a strange feeling overcame her. She looked down and saw she was fading. "Oh no. Grandma is dying."  
"Chibi Uranus," Uranus tried to dash over but she got knocked down.  
"Help," Chibi Uranus thought. She glanced weakly over toward Sydney. "She's fading. Why?"  
Suddenly a glow appeared in front of Chibi Uranus. It took the form of a sword.  
"Chibi Uranus it's your talisman," shouted Uranus who had come over by Sydney. "Use it to save your life. "And Sydney's"  
Chibi Uranus weakly grasped the sword. Immediately a surge of power went through her. Zephyr screamed as he got thrown backwards. Chibi Uranus glanced over at Sydney and saw that she was becoming solid again. She turned back to Zephyr. "Now I will take care of you," she declared. She held up the sword. "VIBRATING SWORD BLAST!" The sword went through Zephyr. He screamed as he felt a vibrating blast go through him. Lights shot out of him and he vaporized.  
"Good job Chibi Uranus," shouted Neptune.  
"Thank you," murmured Chibi Uranus right before she passed out. Uranus ran over to her. The sword was still glowing. Suddenly something came out of it. Uranus picked it up and saw it was a crystal.  
  
Faith came to in the palace hospital. Amy, Haruka and Michiru were with her.  
"How are you feeling," asked Michiru.  
"Fine," murmured Faith. Suddenly she sat up. "Where's Sydney?"  
"She's fine," Haruka replied. "She's still out of it but she is resting in another room."  
"I saw her fading," Faith told them. "She was fading when Zephyr was trying to kill me. Why?"  
"She wasn't fading," Michiru quickly said.  
"You were close to dying Faith," Amy added. "The mind can play tricks on you when you are dying."  
"She was fading," Faith stated firmly. "I may have been dying but I know what I saw." Suddenly she remembered something. "Rini told me when she went back to the past Queen Nehlenia took Darien away from Serena," Faith recalled. "When that happened Rini said she started fading because the future was being rewritten. If Darien and Serena had not been married then she never would have been born."  
"Rini told you that," gasped Michiru who remembered that battle clearly.  
"Yes," Faith replied. "So if Sydney was fading when I was dying that must mean if I die she won't exist. Which makes her my daughter right?"  
"You might as well tell her," Amy quietly stated.  
"All right," Haruka sighed. She turned back to Faith. "What we are going to tell you is not to go to the other children. You are not to mention it to them. Only the Queen and the Sailor Scouts know this."  
"I promise I won't tell anyone," Faith promised.  
"Sydney and the other children who have been coming back are the grandchildren of you Chibi Scouts," Haruka explained. "They are here to find the planet crystals so that they may become Crystal Scouts."  
"Why didn't you tell us," asked Faith.  
"Because we want you children to shape your own futures," Michiru replied.  
"That is why it's important that you never tell the other children about it," Haruka added.  
"I promise," Faith softly stated as she crossed her heart. Then a sudden thought came to her. "Oh this is awful."  
"What is," asked Michiru.  
"I'm going to get married one day," Faith replied. "Yuck."  
  
Sydney woke up and saw Faith sitting beside her. Next to her were Michiru and Haruka. "I'm alive," she gasped.  
"You sure are," Michiru smiled at her.  
"I know who you really are," Faith softly stated. "I saw you fading."  
"So you know I am your granddaughter," Sydney concluded and Faith nodded head. "You weren't suppose to find out."  
"She has promised not to tell," Haruka assured her. She turned to Faith. "Give it to her."  
Faith held out her hand. "I'm told this is what you're looking for," she stated. In her hand was a blue crystal.  
Sydney took it. She felt a wave of power go through her. "URANUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" Everyone watched as her clothes melted into a blue sailor uniform with a yellowish-orange bow. She turned to Faith. "Thank you," she said. "I can go back home now."  
"I'll miss you," Faith replied. "It's nice having someone around who is good at baseball."  
"Who do you think taught me all I know," asked Sydney with a smile. Faith smiled back when she realized whom Sydney was talking about.  
"We will play baseball again," Faith said.  
"Of course we will," laughed Sydney.  
  
Faith stood before the Queen and the Sailor Scouts. She had just finished making her statement to them. Sydney had just headed back to the future. Faith was sorry to see her leave but she knew one day she would see her again.  
"So do you understand Faith," Serenity asked. "You must never tell any of the other children what you know."  
"I promise," Faith replied.  
"Very good," Serenity said. "You are dismissed."  
Faith left the room and ran into Hope. "What's all the secrecy," she asked.  
"I can't tell you," Faith replied.  
"You have always told me your secrets," Hope protested.  
"I have to wait for a long time," Faith sighed.  
"Do you promise when the time is right I will be the first one to know," asked Hope.  
Faith looked at her sister. "I promise."  
  
Sydney was glad to get back home. She saw Taylor, Faith, Hope and Haruka waiting for her. The Venus Scouts were there too. "Mama," she squealed in delight as she ran into Taylor's arms.  
"Welcome home," Taylor smiled at her daughter.  
Faith smiled and knelt down. "Now I can tell the Cosmic scouts the secret I've kept all these years," she stated.  
"It was neat that you found out who I was," laughed Sydney.  
"You knew all of these years," gasped Hope.  
"Yes," Faith replied. "That's why I asked you to come with me to greet Sydney. I promised you would be the first to know and I knew Gloria would be here too."  
"Incredible," murmured Gloria.  
"And you did a good job keeping it a secret," Mina added proudly. She held out her hand to Sydney. "Welcome to the team Sydney."  
"Thank you," Sydney replied.  
"The wind is saying you will be a true scout of Uranus," Haruka stated. Sydney beamed with pride. It was good to be home.  
  
Lady Daphne was furious. "Zephyr failed me," she growled. "Never mind. The Crystal Scout of Pluto will never awaken. I must make sure of that."  
  
To be continued...  



	7. Pluto

Hi Everyone! We're moving right along here. Now we are on the Pluto crystal. I hope you enjoy it. Review please.  
E-mail me with suggestions and feedback to AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Also visit my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
Captain Commando has set up a Chibi Scout message board at http://pub53.ezboard.com/bangelrayeschibiscouts. Please drop by and leave a message.  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own this generation of Sailor Scouts.  
  
The Crystal Scouts  
Part Seven: The Pluto Crystal  
By Angel Raye  
  
Sailor Pluto stood at the Gates of Time. She knew it was time now. Her great-granddaughter had to go back and retrieve the Pluto crystal. She gave a huge sigh. For the longest time she guarded this gate alone. Then Maggie came along. For many years they guarded the gate together. Rose joined them once she completed her education. Now it was time for young Jasmine to go and retrieve the Pluto crystal. One day she would join them. Then that would be it. After the Crystal scouts no more Sailor Scouts would be awakened unless one of them came to an end. Then a replacement would be necessary.  
"Mother," a voice called and Cosmic Pluto came to the Gate.  
"Hello Maggie," Pluto replied. She turned kissed her daughter on the cheek. "How did it go with their Majesties and the Venus scouts?"  
"It went well," Cosmic Pluto replied. "Rose has gone to get Jasmine. She will be here in a few minutes."  
"So our Jasmine will be going back to the time you were ten," Pluto stated. "She will do fine."  
"I'm surprised I never knew," Cosmic Pluto mused. "But then you were good at hiding the future from me."  
"It was necessary," Pluto replied.  
"I know," Cosmic Pluto sighed.  
"I got a letter from Kosho today," Cosmic Pluto stated.  
"How is he," Pluto asked smiling at the thought of her grandson.  
"He is well," Cosmic Pluto replied. "He is all uptight about his daughter's wedding. I can understand though."  
"Me too," laughed Pluto.  
"Grandma, Great-grandma," called a voice and nine-year-old Jasmine Meioh came running up. Her long green braids flew behind her. With her were her mother Elysian Pluto and Sailor Venus.  
"Hi Darling," Cosmic Pluto bent down and hugged the little girl. "Did your mother and Sailor Venus already talk to you?"  
"Yes," Jasmine replied. "I'm gonna go back to when you were a little girl."  
"And she knows what she has to do," Venus added. She turned to Jasmine. "Do your job and make us proud."  
"I will Sailor Venus," Jasmine replied.  
Venus smiled. She patted the child on the head and then stated. "Well I have another family crisis to deal with. Tiffany has locked herself in Princess Rayna's room and refuses to come out." With that she left.  
"Mama why is Tiffany so sad all the time," asked Jasmine. "I know her mama is mean but surely she is nice to her child."  
"Don't worry about it," Elysian Pluto assured her. "You just focus on your assignment."  
"One day Tiffany will find happiness," Cosmic Pluto added. "And it will be shortly after Rayna returns."  
"Jasmine," Pluto knelt down. "You will be coming with me."  
"Good," Jasmine heaved a breath of relief.  
Pluto stood up. "I leave the Gates of Time in your hands right now," she told Cosmic Pluto and Elysian Pluto.  
"We will be fine Mother," Cosmic Pluto promised.  
"Just take care of my daughter," Elysian Pluto added.  
Pluto smiled. "I will," she said. "Give Maiko a hug for me. I wish she could have been a Crystal Scout too but only one is needed."  
"I'll miss my sister," Jasmine sighed. "I wish she could come."  
"So do I," Pluto smiled. "Now say goodbye to your mother and grandmother." After Jasmine said goodbye Pluto took her hand and they walked through the Gates of Time.  
  
Lady Daphne was in her realm. She was very angry. Now six Crystal Scouts had been awakened. She was also running very low on warriors. She called one of them over. "Mie," she shouted.  
"Yes my lady," Mie replied as she stepped over.  
"My patience is wearing very thin," Lady Daphne snapped. "Six Crystal Scouts have been awakened and that is completely unacceptable. The Crystal Scout of Pluto is going back now. Use any means to destroy her."  
"Very well my lady," Mie bowed down. "I promise you that Jasmine Meioh will not find the Pluto Crystal."  
  
During the time of the Chibi Scouts...  
  
Amy sat patiently letting Annika finish her crying. It was almost the end of their session. Annika had a horrible day at school because some of the kids made fun of her. Amy had Annika talk about it and allowed her to cry. She felt it would be good for her to get her feelings out.  
"Feeling better," Amy asked as she moved to sit beside the child on the couch. She handed Annika some tissues and put an arm around her.  
"A little," Annika choked. She leaned up against Amy drawing some comfort from her embrace. "I hate it when the kids make fun of me. Mama tells me I can't always have Gloria stick up for me. Since Gloria lost recess today some of the kids picked on me. I don't know how to stand up to them."  
Amy could sense the child's frustration. "I know but we're working on it," Amy assured her. "Be patient. It will come."  
There was a knock at the door. Amy and Annika looked up to see Raye coming in. "Mama," Annika ran over to Raye and flung her arms around her.  
"Hi Sweetheart," Raye pulled Annika into her arms. "Did we do okay today?"  
"She was very good today," Amy smiled as she patted Annika on the head. "We talked about her rough day and she got her feelings out."  
"That's good," Raye stated. "What shall we do to finish this up?"  
Annika gazed up at Amy wondering what she was going to say. Amy smiled as she bent down and kissed Annika. "I prescribe for you," she began. "A snuggle with your mother. I bet that would help wouldn't it?" Annika smiled and nodded her head.  
"Thank you Amy," Raye replied. She took Annika's hand. "Come on Sweetheart. Let's go back to our quarters." Annika waved goodbye to Amy and left with her mother. Amy went back to her office to see what else she had scheduled today.  
"Amy," a voice from the doorway said. Amy looked up and saw Setsuna standing there.  
"Setsuna," Amy smiled. "Are you taking time off from your post?"  
"Yes," Setsuna came in. Amy saw that she had a child with her. Setsuna pushed the child forward. "This is Jasmine. She is my great-granddaughter. She has come from the future to find the Pluto crystal."  
"Oh my," gasped Amy. "I guess you would know this. How do you do Jasmine?"  
"Very well Aunt Amy," Jasmine bowed before her. "Great-grandma why are we here?"  
"What did I tell you Jasmine," Setsuna gently reminded her. "You mustn't call me Great-grandma right now."  
"Sorry," Jasmine blushed.  
Setsuna turned back to Amy. "I'm sure you'll want to scan her," she stated.  
"Actually I trust you Setsuna," Amy replied. "But I can find something for her to do here while we have a Scout meeting."  
"Thank you," Setsuna said as Amy pulled up a computer program for Jasmine to play with while they had a meeting.  
  
"Interesting," Lita stated in an icy voice. "You are able to know about your own great-grandchild but you can't tell the rest of us about ours."  
"You know she has her reasons Lita," Serenity told her.  
"I know," Lita sighed. "She just has an advantage."  
"You can't really call it an advantage," Michiru pointed out.  
"Let's get back on the topic here," Raye demanded. "My daughter had a rough day today and I would like to get back to her." Annika had not been too happy when Raye got called away to the meeting.  
"Very well," Serenity replied. "Luna and Artemis, have you found out anything on Lady Daphne?"  
"No," Luna sighed. "We are still looking into it."  
"As soon as we find something we'll let you know," Artemis added. "We are trying to recall something from thousand of years ago."  
"Then our duty now is to protect Jasmine from whatever enemy tries to get her," Mina concluded.  
"You know we will," Hotaru replied and everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"If I can't call you Great-grandma here then what can I call you," asked Jasmine as she followed Setsuna to her quarters.  
"Call me Setsuna-mama," Setsuna replied. "That's what Hotaru calls me."  
"And she still does," giggled Jasmine.  
"She always will," smiled Setsuna. "Come on now. I need to introduce Maggie to you."  
Jasmine nodded her head and followed Setsuna. When they entered the quarters Maggie was sitting on the couch reading a book. She looked up and saw her mother. "Mom," she squealed in delight as she jumped up and hugged Setsuna. "What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting to see you today."  
"I am taking a few days off," Setsuna replied as she hugged Maggie back.  
"Oh I'm so glad," Maggie cried. She suddenly spotted Jasmine. "Who's this?"  
Setsuna pulled Jasmine forward. "This is Jasmine," she stated. "She is a distant relative and will be staying with us for a few days."  
"A distant relative," Maggie replied in a puzzled voice. "Mom there are no relatives on your side of the family and I know my cousins on Dad's side."  
"I was afraid of this," Setsuna thought. Maggie was just too sharp. "Maggie honey I just want you to be nice to Jasmine and don't ask any questions okay?"  
"All right," Maggie sighed. She walked over to Jasmine. "Nice to meet you."  
"Thank you," Jasmine replied. "Hi Grandma."  
"Maggie why don't you show Jasmine your room," Setsuna suggested gently. "We'll also need to get ready for dinner."  
"Yes Ma'am," Maggie replied. She led Jasmine into her bedroom. As usual it was immaculate. "So how long are you here for?"  
"I don't know," Jasmine replied as she pulled out a dress she was planning to wear to dinner. "As long as it takes me to find the Pluto crystal."  
"My best friend Daisy and I are going to go to the park after school tomorrow with the other palace kids," Maggie informed her. "You can come if you want."  
"I would like that," Jasmine replied with a smile. Maybe this visit was going to be okay after all.  
  
The next day all of the kids were on the way home from school. Jasmine was in the fourth grade. She was not happy about being by herself. She voiced that on the way home.  
"I know how you feel," Madelyn told her. "But I made friends with the kids in my class so I'm not so lonely."  
"I'm by myself too," Faith added. "I may be in the same grade as Hope, Annika, Gloria and Ariel but I got put in a separate class."  
"I guess I'll be okay," Jasmine sighed. She missed having Melody around.  
"Come on," Gloria demanded impatiently. "I am ready to go play in the park."  
"Maybe we should do our homework first," Ariel said and everyone groaned.  
"It's Friday," Daisy reminded her. "We have all weekend to do our homework."  
"And our parents said that we could play for a little while," Maggie added.  
"Then let's go," called Annika and everyone ran off toward the park.  
  
Mie sat in a tree and watched for her target. She knew the palace children would be coming to the parking today. Her plans were to grab the child and destroy her. Lady Daphne was getting very impatient.  
Finally a group of children arrived at the park. Mie knew they were the palace children. Even though the Cosmic scouts were children in this time they were easy to distinguish. Mie found her target immediately. "Jasmine Meioh," she thought. "You will die."  
Jasmine ran over to a flowerbed. She stooped down and sniffed some of them. Mie took this as an opportunity. She jumped down behind Jasmine. The child turned around. "Hello Jasmine Meioh," Mie greeted her.  
"Who are you," asked Jasmine nervously.  
"My name is Mie," Mie replied. "And you are coming with me."  
"My mom told me never to go with strangers," Jasmine cried as she started to back away."  
"Well your mom is right," laughed Mie. "Because you will never know what a stranger will do to you." Mie grabbed Jasmine by her collar. Jasmine began to scream.  
"Hold it right there," called a voice and Mie turn to see the Chibi Scouts. "We were having fun in the park and you came along and ruined it," yelled Chibi Venus. "We are the agents of love and justice. I am Sailor Chibi Venus and my friends are..."  
"Sailor Chibi Mercury!"  
"Sailor Chibi Mars!"  
"Sailor Chibi Jupiter!"  
"Sailor Chibi Pluto!"  
"Sailor Chibi Neptune!"  
"Sailor Chibi Uranus!"  
"Sailor Chibi Saturn!"  
"And in the name of these planets, Crystal Tokyo and the moon we will punish you," shouted all of the Chibi Scouts together.  
"Don't you know that children should be seen and not heard," asked Mie.  
"That's an old fashioned rule," snapped Chibi Jupiter and she powered up. "JUPITER DEADLY LIGHTENING BOLT!" The attack flew out and hit Mie causing her to drop Jasmine. Chibi Pluto dashed over and helped Jasmine to her feet.  
"How tiresome," sighed Mie. She held up her hand. A spiral of energy came out. It got bigger and bigger and then it wrapped itself tightly around the Chibi Scouts and Jasmine.  
"What's this," shrieked Chibi Uranus.  
"I can't move," shouted Chibi Mars.  
"So tight," gasped Chibi Saturn.  
"Eventually it will squeeze the life out of all of you," Mie told them. "So we can say goodbye Chibi Scouts."  
"We've got to get free," yelled Chibi Venus.  
"Allow me," called Chibi Mars and she powered up. "MARS FIRESTORM!" Her attack came out and all the Chibi Scouts screamed as they got hit.  
"Oh I forgot to tell you," Mie stated with a laugh. "Your attacks will be useless. If you use them they will bounce back to you." The Chibi Scouts gasped in horror. Were they going to die?  
  
Rini was on her way home from school. Diana had come to meet her so that they could walk together. "Diana I will be so glad when this high school entrance exam is over with," Rini groaned. "All of this studying is killing me."  
"You'll survive," Diana replied. "Besides it will make you a better person."  
"Just don't say that in front of Aunt Amy," Rini pleaded. "She'll make me study all day long."  
Suddenly they heard screams coming. Rini and Diana broke into a run toward the park. They saw the Chibi Scouts in a bind. "Everyone," Rini cried.  
"Small Lady transform," ordered Diana.  
Rini pulled out her broach. "MOON COSMIC POWER MAKE UP!" Her school uniform melted into her Sailor uniform. Cosmic Moon ran out. She pulled off her tiara. "MOON TIARA ACTION!" Her tiara flew out and hit the energy bind that was holding the Chibi Scouts. It broke lose and the Chibi Scouts and Jasmine fell to the ground.  
"It's a nice day and I have a lot of studying to do," called Cosmic Moon. "I am already in a bad mood. I'm an agent of love and justice, a pretty soldier in a sailor suit, Sailor Cosmic Moon. In the name of the moon I will punish you."  
"Cosmic Moon," called Chibi Mars.  
"Sorry to keep you waiting," called Cosmic Moon. She turned back to Mie, "Now as for you..."  
"You little brat," Mie snapped. "I'll bide my time. I am not going to waste it. But be assured I will be back." With that she vanished.  
"Damn," Cosmic Moon hissed angrily. She turned back to the Chibi Scouts and Jasmine. "Are you all right?"  
"We are," Chibi Venus replied.  
"Then we had better get all of you back to the palace," Cosmic Moon told them and everyone powered down to go home.  
  
That night while Maggie was taking her bath Jasmine decided she needed to talk to Setsuna. Gary was in the control room so it was safe. "Great-grandma," Jasmine hissed. "That enemy was after me today."  
"I know Jasmine," Setsuna replied.  
"Why are they after us," asked Jasmine. "The kids have all told me about it."  
"Jasmine someone just doesn't want you girls to find your planet crystals," Setsuna told her as she pulled Jasmine into her arms. "But you need to have faith in your grandmother and her friends. They will protect you."  
"I will Great-grandma," Jasmine replied.  
  
The next day Jasmine had gone out to the palace garden for a while. Maggie and Daisy were going to come out in a few minutes and the three of them were going to town together. Even though Jasmine did not have her bicycle, Annika had generously agreed to loan hers.  
Suddenly a light appeared in the sky. A small child fell out and landed in some bushes. Jasmine ran over to the bushes. "Are you all right," she asked.  
"Jasmine," squealed a voice and Jasmine saw it was her sister.  
"Maiko," gasped Jasmine. "What are you doing here?"  
"I miss my big sister," Maiko replied as she hugged Jasmine. "I come visit."  
"How did you get here," asked Jasmine. Maiko was only four and certainly did not have as much freedom in the palace.  
"Lily took a time key and show me," Maiko replied.  
"So Mama and Papa don't know you're here," Jasmine asked and Maiko shook her head.  
"I want to see you," Maiko told her. "I miss you."  
"I miss you too," Jasmine admitted as she put her arms around Maiko. "I've got to figure out a way to get her back without anyone knowing."  
"Jasmine," Maggie called as she and Daisy came up. "Who's this?"  
"Oh no," Jasmine thought. She turned to the two girls. "This is my little sister. She came here because she wanted to see me."  
"Oh you cute little thing," Daisy cooed as she knelt down in front of the child.  
"I guess we need to tell Mom," Maggie stated.  
"No," Jasmine quickly said. Maggie and Daisy looked at her in surprise. Jasmine quickly explained, "My parents don't know she is here. If we tell your mom then she will send Maiko right back."  
"Then what are we going to do," asked Daisy. "We can't just hide her like she's a puppy."  
"I don't know," Jasmine sighed. "How about the playhouse?"  
"Playhouse," asked Maggie.  
"Drat I forgot it hasn't been built yet," Jasmine thought to herself. "Never mind."  
"I know," Maggie suddenly said. "There's plenty of guest quarters in the palace. We can get the key to one and let Maiko stay there."  
"That's a great idea," Jasmine cried.  
"But we can't leave a little kid by herself," Daisy pointed out.  
"Then I will stay with her at night," Jasmine decided. "I can go to bed early in your quarters Maggie and then sneak out to be with Maiko."  
"All right," Maggie agreed. "That will work. I'll distract Mom so that you can sneak out."  
"Come on," Daisy said. "Let's go."  
  
"Are you not feeling well," asked Setsuna with concern when Jasmine said she wanted to go to bed early.  
"I'm fine," Jasmine replied. "I'm just really tired."  
"Very well," Setsuna said as she kissed Jasmine goodnight.  
"Mom I need help with my Science homework," Maggie called from the study. That had been part of her plan that would keep Setsuna busy. Setsuna went into the study.  
Jasmine went into the bedroom and carefully arranged her pillows on her bed to make it look like she was sleeping in it. Then she grabbed the food she had stashed away for Maiko and then peeked out the door again. Setsuna was still in the study helping Maggie. Gary was on control room duty that evening so he was not around. Jasmine tiptoed out of the quarters. Maiko was just down the hall. Daisy had managed to get the key to the closest guest quarters. Jasmine hated leaving her little sister by herself for so long. She snuck down the hall and into the quarters. Maiko was sitting on the floor watching some television. "Jasmine," she squealed.  
"Hi," Jasmine hugged her younger sister. She pulled out the food. Maiko began to eat.  
"How long can I stay," Maiko asked with her mouth full of cookies.  
"I don't know," Jasmine sighed. "I don't know how long I can hide you. Not only that but Mama and Papa will know you are gone."  
"I wanna stay with you," Maiko pouted. "I didn't want you to leave." Jasmine smiled. She and her sister had always been close. With Rose always at the Gates of Time Jasmine helped her father with Maiko a lot. As a result Maiko grew to see her older sister as a mother figure.  
"Come on let's play a couple of games before we have to go to bed," Jasmine suggested as she pulled out a couple of games. She and Maiko started playing.  
  
Maggie was relieved to see that Jasmine had gotten out without being seen. She saw the pillows stuffed in the bed. To keep it realistic Maggie kept a dim light on while she was getting ready for bed.  
Setsuna came in. "Are you all ready for bed Sweetheart?"  
"Yes Mom," Maggie replied as she climbed in. Setsuna gave her a kiss and then started over toward Jasmine's bed. "Mom what are you doing," asked Maggie in alarm.  
"I just want to check on Jasmine," Setsuna replied.  
"Are you sure you want to disturb her," Maggie asked hastily as sweat drops began to appear on her head. "I mean she was really tired."  
"What's going on," Setsuna asked as he motherly instinct told her that Maggie was up to something.  
"Nothing," Maggie replied a bit too hastily.  
Setsuna frowned and went over to Jasmine's bed. She pulled the covers off and saw the pillows. She turned sternly toward Maggie. "All right young lady what is going on?"  
"Well uh..." Maggie stammered.  
"You know what is going on and I am going to get an explanation from you one way or the other," Setsuna angrily told her daughter.  
"Busted," Maggie thought to herself. She opened her mouth and started talking.  
  
Jasmine was playing with Maiko when another flash of light appeared in the room. "Oh no," she groaned. "Mama must have found you Maiko." She looked up and saw it wasn't Rose. It was Celine. "What are you doing here?"  
"I have been watching you through the sphere Princess Chelsea gave me," Celine snapped. "So I know this one was here with you."  
"You can mind your own business," Jasmine snapped back.  
"This child should not be here so I am taking her back," Celine shouted. She went over and took Maiko by the arm.  
"Let me go," shouted Maiko in terror as she began to fight Celine. She was afraid of Celine.  
"You are coming with me," Celine yelled angrily. Maiko began to cry hysterically. Jasmine couldn't take it. She ran over and gave Celine a kick in the shin. Celine gave a yelp of pain and let go of Maiko who scrambled under the table.  
"You leave my little sister alone," Jasmine shouted in rage. Oh how she hated Celine.  
"You little brat," Celine snarled. She raised her hand. Jasmine gasped and closed her eyes expecting a slap. It didn't come. She opened her eyes and saw Setsuna with a tight hold on Celine's arm.  
"That will be quite enough Celine," Setsuna ordered coldly. "You will not lay one hand on my great-granddaughters."  
Celine jerked her arm away from Setsuna. "I was just coming to take Maiko back," she explained. "This child here kicked me."  
"Go back to the future," Setsuna commanded. "I will deal with this."  
"Very well," Celine grumbled. "But you remind your great-granddaughter that she has a job to do."  
"And she will find it," Setsuna replied. She glared at Celine as she held up the time key and disappeared.  
"Great-grandma," Maiko scrambled out from her hiding place. Setsuna picked the child up. "Don't like that lady. She mean."  
"Hush little one," Setsuna whispered. She turned to Jasmine. "Are you both okay."  
"We're fine," Jasmine murmured. "Why did Maggie tell?"  
"Let's say Maggie is good at keeping secrets from everyone but me," Setsuna replied. "Besides I saw how you did your bed."  
"I'm sorry," Jasmine replied. "I was just glad to see Maiko."  
"I know you were," Setsuna gazed down at Maiko who was sleepily resting her head on her shoulder. "You'll need to go back home Maiko dear. I'm sure your mama and papa are worried about you."  
"I wanna stay with Jasmine," Maiko protested.  
"Please let her stay for tonight," begged Jasmine.  
"All right," Setsuna relented. "But I will have to go to the Gates of Time and clear with your mother first. Tomorrow you go home."  
"Kay Great-grandma," Maiko chirped happily.  
"You must call me Setsuna-mama here," Setsuna told her.  
"Why," asked Maiko in a puzzled voice. "You great-grandma."  
"I know but the children here do not know it," Setsuna explained. "You must call me Setsuna-mama."  
"Kay," Maiko replied as she gave an enormous yawn.  
"Now let's get you two young ladies to bed," Setsuna took the children back to her quarters.  
  
"Thank goodness," Elysian Pluto heaved a breath of relief. "I have been searching the time stream trying to find her."  
"Where is Maggie," asked Setsuna.  
"She took the day off," Elysian Pluto replied. "If you promise to bring Maiko back to me when morning comes over there then she can stay the night."  
"Very well," Setsuna left the Gates of Time and back to her quarters. She looked in Maggie's room. Maggie was curled up asleep in her bed. Jasmine and Maiko were both sleeping together in the other bed. Setsuna smiled. Those two were so close. It was wonderful to see.  
  
The next day Maggie and Jasmine were getting ready to leave for school. Maiko was eating some breakfast. "Jasmine I am taking your sister back home today," Setsuna told her. "You'll need to say goodbye."  
"I know," Jasmine replied sadly. She knelt down in front of Maiko. "I promise I'll get home as soon as possible."  
"Kay," Maiko said sadly. She hugged her sister.  
"She won't be much longer," Setsuna assured Maiko.  
"Really," Maiko asked in a hopeful voice.  
"I guarantee it," Setsuna replied.  
Maggie smiled and whispered to the little girl. "Whenever Mom says that it usually happens."  
"Yeah," Maiko cried.  
  
"You really love your little sister don't you," Maggie asked Jasmine on the way to school.  
"Yes," Jasmine sighed. "She's a lot of fun to have around. Don't you sometimes wish you had a sister?"  
"I guess," Maggie murmured thoughtfully. "But Daisy is like a sister to me and all of the other kids here are like sisters so I don't really miss it."  
Jasmine smiled. Daisy was like a second grandmother to her. "My mom works a lot so I help out a lot with Maiko," Jasmine stated.  
"With my mom always at the Gates of Time my dad mainly raises me," Maggie said. "But I know my mom loves me a lot so it's okay. I know she has a job to do."  
"Yes I know my mom loves me too," Jasmine replied.  
"We have a lot in common don't we," Maggie asked.  
"More than you know Grandma," Jasmine thought.  
  
After school Jasmine, Maggie and Daisy went out to the palace garden. The three girls were tossing a ball back and forth to each other.  
"Hey Daisy show Jasmine how hard you can throw," Maggie called. She turned to Jasmine; "You would not believe how far she can throw."  
"I believe it," Jasmine thought. "Because I've seen it."  
"Okay," Daisy called back and she threw the ball very hard. It landed on the other side of the gate. "Oops sorry."  
"It's okay I'll get it," Jasmine laughed and she ran over to the gate. She went through it and found the ball.  
"Hello again Jasmine," said a voice. Jasmine looked up and saw Mie standing over her.  
"You," Jasmine shrieked in fright. She tried to run away but a root came up out of the ground and tripped her. Jasmine went sprawling.  
"There's nowhere for you to run child," laughed Mie as she grabbed Jasmine. Jasmine began screaming.  
"Let her go," shouted a voice. Mie looked up and saw Chibi Jupiter and Chibi Pluto standing nearby. "We heard that scream and knew Jasmine was in trouble," Chibi Pluto stated. "We will not allow you to hurt her."  
"Just watch me little girls," snapped Mie.  
"I'd like to see you try," shouted Chibi Jupiter. She powered up. "JUPITER DEADLY LIGHTENING BOLT!"  
The attack flew out and hit Mie causing her to drop Jasmine. "You little brats," screamed Mie. "I'll take care of you first." She held up her hand and a blast of energy came out. It hit both Chibi Jupiter and Chibi Pluto. They both were sent sprawling. "Now to finish you off."  
"SILENCE WALL!" Chibi Pluto and Chibi Jupiter were protected by Saturn's attack.  
"DEAD SCREAM!" The attack flew out and hit Mie. Sailor Pluto came forward with Cosmic Moon and Sailor Saturn.  
"You come and attack children who are happily playing," called Cosmic Moon. "I am the agent of love and justice, a pretty soldier in a sailor suit, Sailor Cosmic Moon. In the name of the moon I will punish you."  
"Why do you always pop up at the worst times," Mie groaned.  
Saturn came forward. "You will not take another step closer to these children or I will use my forbidden attack."  
"No," shouted Cosmic Moon. "If you do that Madelyn will be sad."  
Chibi Pluto saw her garnet rod begin to glow. "Mom," she gasped. "Look."  
Pluto knelt down beside her. "Your talisman is powering up," she told her daughter. "Concentrate. Your new power will come to you."  
Chibi Pluto closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt the new power build up inside of her. She stood up and held up her garnet rod. It glowed brightly. "RIPPLED TIMESTEAM!" The attack rumbled out of her rod. Mie gasped as it hit her causing her insides to rumble around. Mie collapsed to the ground badly weakened.  
"Now Cosmic Moon," shouted Pluto as her daughter collapsed unconscious.  
"Right," called Cosmic Moon and she pulled out her scepter. "MOON PRINCESS HEALING KISS!" Mie screamed as the attack destroyed her.  
"Good job Cosmic Moon," called Saturn.  
"Is she all right," Chibi Jupiter asked anxiously as she helped Jasmine to her feet.  
"She's fine," Pluto called. She looked at her daughter's garnet rod. The orb was still glowing. Then a crystal came out.  
  
Jasmine was waiting in Amy's office to hear news on Maggie. She was very worried about her. She didn't know much. All she knew that Chibi Pluto had collapsed from using too much energy.  
Finally Setsuna came in. Jasmine jumped up. "How is Maggie?"  
"She's fine," Setsuna assured her. "She's just exhausted."  
"Good," Jasmine heaved a breath of relief.  
Setsuna held out her hand and revealed a crystal. "Here," she said. "You need this."  
Jasmine took the crystal. She felt power building up inside of her. "PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" Her clothes melted into a dark gray sailor uniform. She looked down at herself. "I guess it is time for me to go then," she stated.  
"Yes it is," Setsuna smiled. "But I know Maggie will miss you."  
"I'll miss her too," murmured Chibi Crystal Pluto. "But at least I know I will see her in a few minutes as my grandmother."  
"You should say goodbye to her first," Setsuna told her and Chibi Crystal Pluto nodded.  
  
"I wish you didn't have to go," Maggie sighed.  
"I know but I miss my family," Jasmine replied.  
"Will I see you again," asked Maggie.  
Jasmine hesitated. She did not know how she was going to answer that. Setsuna stepped in. "Have faith that you will one day," she told her daughter.  
"Then I believe we will," Maggie said happily. She and Jasmine hugged.  
"Maggie I am going to take Jasmine back and then I will come back here for a couple of more days," Setsuna told her daughter.  
"Great," Maggie squealed. She and Jasmine waved goodbye to each other one more time.  
  
Elysian Pluto and Cosmic Pluto waited for Sailor Pluto to return with Jasmine. The Venus Scouts were with them.  
"Here she is," cried Elysian Pluto. She broke into a run and dashed toward Jasmine.  
"Mama," Jasmine squealed in delight. She jumped into her mother's arms. "I'm so glad to see you."  
"Oh how I've missed you," Elysian Pluto kissed her daughter on the cheek.  
"Welcome home Jasmine," Cosmic Pluto told her. "I have waited for the day when we could discuss our time together from when I was a child."  
"I will like that Grandma," Jasmine replied.  
"Welcome to the team," Venus told her. "We will began your training soon."  
"I'll be ready," Jasmine replied as she took Venus's hand. She glanced nervously at Elysian Venus. "I just wish she wasn't in charge of our training." Together everyone headed back toward Crystal Tokyo.  
  
Lady Daphne was sitting in her lair brooding over her lack of success. "I have to make sure that the Saturn crystal is not found," she declared. "The crystal scouts will be destroyed."  
  
To be continued...  



	8. Saturn

Hi Everyone. Here is part eight to the "Crystal Scouts" series. I can't believe I am almost done. I have this part and then we will meet Rini's granddaughter in the last part.  
I have decided we needed another conflict between a Chibi Scout and a Crystal Scout. There was conflict between Annika and Ashley and there was a little bit if conflict between Melody and Ariel. The last batches have all gotten along with each other. So I decided have conflict between Madelyn and her future granddaughter Gisselle. We will be seeing a side of Madelyn we don't see often.  
Also to give you fair warning there will be an upsetting scene between Elysian Venus and her daughter. I am trying to lead it up to a story that will be written after the "Crystal Scouts" series is done.  
E-mail me with suggestions and feedback to AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Also visit my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
Captain Commando has set up a Chibi Scout message board at http://pub53.ezboard.com/bangelrayeschibiscouts. Please drop by and leave a message.  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own this generation of Sailor Scouts. I also created the Elysian Scouts and the Crystal Scouts.  
  
The Crystal Scouts  
Part Eight: The Saturn Crystal  
By Angel Raye  
  
  
In the future...  
Hotaru sat inside her office going over the lab work Amy, Ariel and Madelyn had each done that day. As the nurse Hotaru had to run the tests and then give the results to whichever doctor had ordered it.  
A knock at the door forced Hotaru to look up. Madelyn was standing there in her lab coat. Hotaru smiled at her. "Hi Mom," Madelyn said as she came in.  
"How has your day been," asked Hotaru.  
"Busy," Madelyn replied. "The crystal scouts who have been awakened are training now and they are getting little cuts and scrapes. Not only that but we have several cases of the flu going around right now. So Amy, Ariel and I have our hands full."  
"Well speaking of Crystal Scouts," Hotaru began. "I have sent for Hannah. She'll be here in a minute."  
"Time for Gisselle to go back and retrieve the Saturn Crystal," Madelyn concluded and Hotaru nodded her head. "I remember it all so clearly now. Gisselle was a year older then I was when she went back. We did not get along."  
"Gisselle is a very aggressive child," Hotaru pointed out. "She must get that from her father's side because she certainly doesn't get it from our side"  
The door opened and Hannah came in. Like her mother and grandmother, she was very small and undersized. She did not get their dark hair though. Hers was red. She gave her mother and grandmother a big smile. "Hi," she said.  
"Hi Hannah," Madelyn stood up and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "How was your day?"  
"Busy," Hannah sighed. She had become an accountant and helped Raye with all the palace finances. "A lot of money has been spent to upgrade the training simulations."  
"Hannah you know that Gisselle is to become a crystal scout don't you," asked Hotaru.  
"Yes I know," Hannah replied. "Since my other child is a son I can only conclude that it would be Gisselle. Is it time for her to go back to the past."  
"Yes it is," Madelyn replied. "We need to go and get permission from their majesties and the Venus scouts."  
"Then I guess we should get to it," Hannah stated. The three women took out their transformation pens and transformed.  
  
Elysian Venus was infuriated. She had just come from another meeting, this time granting permission for Gisselle Tomoe to go back in time and retrieve the Saturn crystal. Once again Elysian Venus was ordered to keep an eye on her through the sphere. She knew that Gisselle was a handful and would need extra watching. Elysian Venus was not happy at all but no one listened to her complaints.  
She swept into her office and saw that her daughter Chibi Venus was sitting in the chair. She had not moved from her spot since her mother told her to stay there while she attended the meeting. She looked up in fear when Elysian Venus came into the room. "What kind of fighting was that," asked Elysian Venus in fury. "Your performance during practice today was a disgrace."  
"Sorry," choked Chibi Venus as a tear rolled down her face. She did not dare say that her mother's constant scrutiny and criticism was making her nervous. That was causing her to mess up.  
"I don't believe this," Elysian Venus ranted. "I am told to have a daughter I don't even want just so there can be a Venus Crystal Scout and she is not even a worthwhile fighter." Chibi Venus began to cry softly which infuriated Elysian Venus even more. "Stop that crying," she bellowed. "Now what do we say?" Chibi Venus whispered something quietly. "I can't hear you."  
"I'm a worthless individual who isn't wanted and will never mount to anything," sobbed Chibi Venus.  
"And don't ever forget that," Elysian Venus snapped.  
"Great-grandma," Chibi Venus suddenly cried. She jumped up and ran into Venus's arms.  
"Hi Sweetie," Venus gave the child a kiss. "I have to talk to your mother for a few minutes. Why don't you go and see your grandmother?"  
"Okay," Chibi Venus replied. "Great-grandma one day you will be my mother again. I will get back to the past somehow." She climbed down and ran off toward Cosmic Venus's office.  
Venus turned to her granddaughter. "Don't you think you are too hard on her," she asked.  
"What do you want Grandmother," Elysian Venus asked ignoring the question.  
"I wanted to talk to you about your attitude," Venus replied as she sat down. "Keeping an eye on the children when they go back to the past is your job whether you like it or not. You're upsetting everyone with your complaining, especially your mother and I don't like to see her upset."  
"I never asked for this job," Elysian Venus snapped. "But it was my destiny so I am doing it. As for my attitude you can just keep your nose out of it."  
Venus got angry. "You are the most miserable person I have ever met," she stated in an icy voice. "And you are determined that everyone around you will be miserable too. I have tried to be patient with you because you are my granddaughter but I am just about running out. If you want to be a cold hateful individual then that is fine with me but you can stop making everyone else miserable." With that Venus got up and left the office. Elysian Venus glared after her and then went back to work. Venus's words did not even sink in.  
  
Eight-year-old Gisselle Tomoe was sitting on top of her younger brother, Eizo. He was protesting, "Get off of me," he shouted.  
"Not until you give me that game," Gisselle snapped.  
"It's my game," Eizo pointed out.  
"And I want to play with it," Gisselle replied.  
"Gisselle Tomoe get off of him this instant," Hannah's sharp voice commanded. Gisselle grumbled as she got off of Eizo. Hannah walked over to her son. "Are you okay," she asked him.  
"Yes Mama," Eizo replied.  
Hannah gave him a hug. "I think some of the other boys are outside playing. Why don't you join them?"  
"Okay," Eizo said and he disappeared out the door. Hannah turned angrily to Gisselle.  
"What have I told you about your brother," she asked.  
"To be nice to him," Gisselle replied flipping back her brown hair. The front of her hair was pulled back from her face in a small ponytail.  
"I don't want to see that again," Hannah demanded. "Is that clear?"  
"Yes Mama," Gisselle replied.  
"Now your grandmother and great-grandmother wish to see you," Hannah stated.  
"About what," asked Gisselle as her curiosity got the better of her.  
"You are going on a trip," Hannah told her.  
"A trip," Gisselle mused.  
  
Lady Daphne sat in her throne. She called forth her last soldier. "Reaper," she called. "Get in here."  
"Yes my lady," Reaper replied as he came forward.  
"You are my last soldier," she stated. "All of my others have failed and have been destroyed. I do not want any more Crystal Scouts awakened. Do you understand?"  
"I do my lady," Reaper replied. "Gisselle Tomoe is as good as dead."  
"Then get to it," Lady Daphne ordered. Reaper vanished and Lady Daphne sat back and waited.  
  
"Do you understand your instructions," Mina asked the child as she and Hannah escorted her to the Gates of Time.  
"Yes," Gisselle replied. "I have to find the Saturn crystal and I can't tell anyone I am Madelyn's granddaughter."  
"Good girl," Hannah nodded her head. She gave Gisselle a kiss. "Goodbye. I'll miss you."  
"I'll miss you too Mama," Gisselle replied.  
"We'll be waiting when you return," Mina called. Gisselle nodded her head. She ran through the Time Gate and fell through an opening. She landed with a thud on someone.  
  
"Come on Madelyn I'll race you," called Ariel as she began to run.  
"Not fair you started ahead of me," Madelyn protested as she ran to catch up with Ariel. Ariel giggled and sped up. Suddenly someone landed on top of her and Ariel ended up flat on the ground. She looked up and saw that a girl was sitting on top of her.  
"Oh I landed on someone," the girl stated. "Thanks for the soft landing."  
"Get off me," Ariel pleaded.  
"Now why should I," asked the girl deciding to tease Ariel a little bit.  
"Because you're hurting me," Ariel replied as tears rolled down her face.  
"Oh really," asked the girl and she began to bounce up and down a little. Ariel began screaming.  
"Get off her," Madelyn yelled angrily as she ran up to them.  
"Grandma," Gisselle thought. "Why should I squirt?"  
"You're hurting her," Madelyn replied as she tried to push Gisselle off. Gisselle just laughed and pushed Madelyn away. Suddenly another person threw herself against Gisselle. She looked up and saw Gloria. "Cosmic Venus," she thought.  
"Just what do you think you are doing," yelled Gloria furiously.  
"I was just having some fun," Gisselle replied crossly. Annika and Madelyn were helping Ariel to her feet. Ariel was still bawling.  
"Well let's see if you like someone sitting on top of you," Gloria snapped. She tried to push Gisselle down. In a few minutes the two girls were fighting. Then two pairs of arms came and pulled them apart. Raye had a hold of Gloria and Lita had a hold of Gisselle. Amy was holding her daughter trying to pacify her.  
"What is going on," asked Raye.  
"Sorry Aunt Raye," Gloria replied. "But this little creep was sitting on top of Ariel so I came to stop her."  
"And who are you," Lita demanded of Gisselle.  
"My name is Gisselle," Gisselle replied. "And I was sent here."  
Amy didn't look too happy. "To my office," she ordered.  
  
Hotaru gave a gusty sigh as she and Amy headed back to the office after the meeting. A scan showed that Gisselle was related to her. She had already heard about Gisselle's display of behavior outside and was not looking forward to having this child stay with her.  
"Problem," Amy asked.  
"This child has not come to stay with me yet and I already have a headache,' Hotaru replied. "I just hope the way she was outside is not a preview."  
"Well if you need tips on dealing with handfuls just talk to Mina," laughed Amy. "If anyone knows how to deal with troublemakers she can."  
"That's true," Hotaru replied with a chuckle. They went into the office. Gisselle was sitting at Amy's desk. Her feet were up and she was tossing something up in the air and catching it.  
"Put that down," Amy demanded in exasperation. She realized that Gisselle was tossing a papier-mâché apple that Ariel had made in art class. "My little Ariel made that for me. Also my desk is not for you to put your feet up on." Gisselle put her feet down. "That's better," Amy stated. She turned to Hotaru; "Good luck."  
"So," Gisselle stated. "I guess I am staying with you."  
"You are," Hotaru replied. "Come with me and I will introduce you to Madelyn properly." As they started walking Hotaru thought, "What is Madelyn going to say?"  
  
"Nani," Madelyn shrieked. "She has to stay with us?"  
"Yes Sweetie she does," Hotaru gently replied.  
"After what she did to Ariel I don't want her here," Madelyn shouted angrily.  
"Madelyn Grace Tomoe that will be quite enough," Hotaru commanded in a stern voice. "Like it or not she will be staying with us. I expect you to treat her like you would treat any other guest."  
"Fine," Madelyn fumed angrily. She stomped off to her bedroom and slammed the door. Hotaru winced. She then turned to Gisselle.  
"She is usually a very sweet child," she explained.  
"I know," Gisselle replied. "Grandma is very sweet."  
  
That night Hotaru had put the girls to bed and then went in and sat down by Anthony on the couch. "How is Madelyn doing," asked Anthony.  
"She's grumpy," Hotaru replied. "But then Gisselle is a very rude, aggressive child. I don't blame Madelyn for being grumpy." She gave a gusty sigh.  
"Something else is bothering you," Anthony observed as he began to massage his wife's shoulders in an attempt to get her to relax.  
"I just have a bad feeling about this whole business," Hotaru admitted. "I have the feeling that Gisselle is going to make Gloria look like a perfect angel."  
"Now that's a scary thought," Anthony stated in horror.  
"I know," Hotaru replied. "That's what worries me."  
  
Madelyn was in a very dark mood. She was not happy about having to share her room with Gisselle. The child was very aggressive and had already pushed Madelyn around. Madelyn did not like it.  
Suddenly there was a thud on her bed. Madelyn looked and saw Gisselle was sitting by her. "What do you want," asked Madelyn.  
"I just want to see how strong you are," Gisselle replied. "Mama tells me I'm very aggressive."  
"Well I'm not," Madelyn muttered. "I don't like hurting other people."  
"Oh it's all in good fun," laughed Gisselle.  
"Like when Ariel started crying today," asked Madelyn angrily.  
"She needs to be tough," Gisselle pointed out. "I can clobber her easily."  
"You leave her alone," snapped Madelyn.  
"Maybe," giggled Gisselle as she went back to her bed.  
  
"She said that," Annika asked with her eyes very large.  
"Yes," Madelyn replied miserably. It was after school and some of the children were out in the palace garden. Madelyn had told Annika, Gloria and Ariel about what Gisselle had said to her last night.  
"She's going to clobber me," Ariel asked in terror.  
"She said she could," Madelyn replied.  
Ariel looked very scared. Suddenly she turned and ran toward the palace screaming, "Mommy!"  
"Don't worry Madelyn," Gloria assured her. "I'll take care of her if she hurts either you or Ariel."  
"I was counting on that," Madelyn replied gratefully.  
A scream got their attention and they all ran to investigate.  
  
Gisselle had been walking around the palace garden. She was placed in the same class as Faith. Some of the other children had told her it had been nice to be in the same class as the palace children while others moaned about being by themselves. Gisselle didn't care one way or the other. Her aggressive behavior always got her into trouble. She already had a note for starting a fight today.  
"Well, well there you are," an unfamiliar voice stated. Gisselle looked up and saw a very ugly man standing in front of her. "I have been looking for you Gisselle Tomoe."  
"Who are you," asked Gisselle in a nervous voice.  
"Allow me to introduce yourself," the man replied. "My name is Reaper and I am the last soldier for Lady Daphne."  
"You aren't going to do anything to me,' Gisselle shouted. "My friends already told me about how they were attacked."  
"Well then you will be expecting this," Reaper stated with a laugh. Gisselle tried to run away but Reaper grabbed her by the neck. She began to scream. "Let me see," Reaper laughed as he held up his hands. "Shall I use a knife?" His hand turned into a knife. "Or how about a machete?" His hand turned into a machete.  
"How about shoving one of those down your throat," shouted a voice. Reaper turned and saw three Chibi Scouts standing nearby. "She's a brat but she doesn't deserve to be killed," one of them shouted. "I am Sailor Chibi Venus and on behalf of Venus I will give you divine punishment."  
"And I am Sailor Chibi Mars," shouted the second one. "I will use fire to destroy you."  
"And I am Sailor Chibi Saturn," shouted the third one. "I am the Sailor Scout of death and destruction. I will not allow you to do as you please."  
"Such interference," Reaper sighed. "But I am the deadliest warrior so I will not be defeated." He held up his hand. An energy circle appeared before above him. Suddenly they became knives.  
"No way," gasped Chibi Mars. The knives suddenly flew toward them. Chibi Mars and Chibi Saturn found themselves pinned to trees.  
"Why you," snapped Chibi Venus. She powered up. "VENUS BEAUTIFUL SHOCKWAVE!" Her attack flew out and hit Reaper. He dropped Gisselle who hit her head, knocking her out.  
"You little brat," Reaper shouted. He held up his hand. An ax appeared. It flew toward Chibi Venus. She tried to dodge it but it got her skirt. She was pinned to the ground. "Now," Reaper stated, as his hand became a machete. "Which one of you shall I kill first?"  
Chibi Mars began screaming.  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" The attack flew out and hit Reaper. He yelled in fury. Sailor Jupiter came forward. "It's lucky for you kids that I was just getting home." She turned angrily toward Reaper. "I have called for backups. In a few minutes there will be about twelve other Sailor Scouts here. I would suggest you give up."  
"Not a chance," growled Reaper. "I'll be back for this brat later." With that he disappeared. The knives and the ax also disappeared. Chibi Mars continued to scream.  
"Are you girls all right," asked Jupiter as she picked up Gisselle.  
"Yes thank you," Chibi Venus replied in relief just as the rest of the Scouts and Chibi Scouts arrived. Sailor Mars dashed over to Chibi Mars and picked her up.  
"What happened," demanded Sailor Venus as she helped her own daughter up.  
"I'm not sure," Chibi Saturn muttered.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity called forth a Scout meeting to discuss Gisselle and the enemy. After a description of Reaper everyone was worried.  
"Luna, Artemis have you found anything out about Lady Daphne yet," Mina asked the cats.  
"We know she is from the Silver Millenium," Luna replied. "We're not sure if she might have been related the queen or not."  
"She may have wanted to take over but failed," Artemis added. "We are still looking into it."  
"You've got to find out something soon," Raye demanded. "We're going to have to find a way to defeat her."  
"Gisselle told me that Reaper had mentioned he was the last soldier for Lady Daphne," Hotaru pointed out. "If that's the case then her ranks are thin."  
"So if we destroy Reaper then maybe Lady Daphne will make an appearance," Amy concluded.  
"Then we need to be careful," Haruka stated. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
A knock at the door interrupted the meeting. Madelyn was there with Ariel who was crying. Her clothes were all dirty and her knees were scraped. "Ariel darling what happened," Amy asked as she went to Ariel and picked her up."  
"Gisselle started wrestling with her," Madelyn replied. "Right now Daisy is fighting her."  
"Let's go Hotaru," Lita muttered. "Sounds like we have a fight to break up." The two women left the room. The rest of the Scouts watched with sweat drops coming out of their heads.  
"Never a dull moment here," Raye sighed and Serenity nodded in agreement.  
  
Outside Daisy and Gisselle were rolling around in the dirt pummeling each other. When Daisy saw Gisselle wrestling with Ariel she was angry. When Gisselle continued wrestling Ariel after the smaller child had started crying Daisy was furious. She yanked Gisselle off Ariel and began to fight her herself.  
"Come on Daisy, sock her, you can do it," Faith shouted.  
"Yeah Daisy, give her the what for," Gloria added.  
"They have both torn their clothes," Maggie hissed to Hope and Annika.  
"And they are going to be in huge trouble," Hope sighed.  
"Yes here comes Aunt Lita and Aunt Hotaru," Annika groaned. Sure enough Lita and Hotaru came out. Both of them looked very angry. Lita walked over and yanked Daisy to her feet. Hotaru grabbed Gisselle by the arms.  
"What have I told you about fighting," Lita asked angrily.  
"Not to do it," Daisy replied in a sulky voice.  
"You and I are going to have a long talk," Lita stated as she steered Daisy in the direction of the palace.  
"Serves her right for interfering," Gisselle muttered. She started to walk away but Hotaru grabbed her by the ear. "Ouch," shrieked Gisselle. "What are you doing?"  
"We are going to talk," Hotaru stated angrily. "I don't know what the rules are like in your home but around here I don't like fighting. You are not to fight any of the kids here. Do you understand?"  
"You can't tell me what to do," snapped Gisselle in anger.  
"Oh really," asked Hotaru. "Well you have a choice. You can either abide by my rules or you can go and stay with Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama. It would only take one day with them to straighten you out."  
"I'll stay with you," Gisselle muttered. "Great-grandma I do love you but I like being tough."  
  
The next day after school Gisselle was looking through Madelyn's assortment of games. She was upset to see that there were no video games. "Don't you have any video games," she asked Madelyn.  
"No I don't like them," Madelyn replied. "Go and see the other kids. They all have video games."  
"You are so boring then," Gisselle muttered. "I mean look at all these jigsaw puzzles. How can you like those?"  
Madelyn glared angrily at Gisselle. "I'm sorry if I don't have anything here you like," she snapped. "I didn't invite you here. If you don't like my toys then get out."  
Gisselle pushed Madelyn who stumbled backward and fell to the floor. "You can't tell me what to do," Gisselle stated angrily. "You're not Grandma yet."  
"And you stop pushing me," Madelyn yelled angrily. Without warning she gave Gisselle a swift kick in the shin and stormed out of the room. Gisselle grimaced in pain. She went to go and find Madelyn but saw that she had left. She decided to go outside. She found Annika, Gloria and the twins all tossing a ball to each other.  
"Hi Gisselle do you want to play with us," Hope asked.  
"Sure," Gisselle muttered.  
"Then you can stand over there," Faith pointed to a spot. Gisselle went and stood in the area. Soon the girls were tossing the ball around. Hope's catching skills were dreadful. She kept missing the ball and would have to scramble after it. Annika was a little better but she had her fair share of misses too. Finally Gloria tossed the ball. Her aim was a little off so it flew between Annika and Gisselle. Both girls ran to get it. Annika got to it first but Gisselle pushed her out of the way.  
"Hey," Annika protested. "I was there first."  
"Well I got it now," Gisselle said with a laugh. She pushed Annika down. Annika immediately started crying.  
"You know we didn't have to ask you to play with us," Faith snapped as she, Hope and Gloria came running up. Hope pulled Annika to her feet.  
"It's not my fault the little wimp can't stand up for herself," Gisselle replied.  
"All right that's it," Gloria shouted. "You, me, right here, right now."  
"Nani," asked Gisselle.  
"You want to fight," yelled Gloria. "Well I'll fight you."  
"Gloria no," Annika cried in horror. "You'll only get into trouble."  
"Okay, I'll fight you," Gisselle shouted back. She flew at Gloria. She caught her square in the jaw. Gloria struck back. In a few minutes there was a grand fight going on. The two girls were on the ground punching each other. Then they were pulled apart. Mina and Raye had come out to stop the fight.  
"What is going on," Mina asked angrily.  
"She was picking on Annika so I decided to fight her," Gloria replied. "She likes fighting."  
"Well I don't," Mina pointed out. "You have just bought yourself a weekend of grounding."  
"Bummer," Gloria muttered as she left with her mother.  
"As for you," Raye told Gisselle. "I will be talking to Hotaru about this." With that Raye took Annika's hand and left. Faith and Hope followed.  
"Spoil sports," Gisselle muttered. She walked over to the swings. She was about to get on one when her ear was grabbed. "Ouch," she shouted. She looked up and saw Celine standing over her. "On no not you."  
"Yes it's me," snapped Celine. "I knew you were going to be trouble. I've been watching you and decided I've had enough."  
"It's none of your business," Gisselle snapped back.  
"It is so," yelled Celine as she tightened her hold on Gisselle's ear. Gisselle gave a cry of pain. "This aggressive behavior is going to stop. I don't want any more fighting. Save it for Scout practice."  
"Why should I listen to you," asked Gisselle in a rude voice.  
"Behave yourself or I will be back," Celine ordered. "I am getting really tired of this. I've had to come back here for every single child. You have to find that crystal so do it."  
"Yes Ma'am," Gisselle snapped. Celine nodded her head and held up the time key. She vanished. "No wonder Tiffany is always so sad."  
  
Gisselle wandered back to Hotaru's quarters. Both Hotaru and Madelyn were sitting on the couch looking at a book. Hotaru looked up. "There you are," Hotaru stated. "Raye told me you and Gloria got into a fight. You will be going to bed an hour earlier tonight."  
"Yes Ma'am," Gisselle replied. She walked over to Madelyn, "I'm sorry I kicked you."  
"That's okay," Madelyn muttered in surprise. "Maybe she isn't so bad after all."  
  
The next couple of days went more smoothly. Gisselle tried to ease up on her aggressive behavior and tried to be nicer to the girls. Things were a bit tense but everyone tried to be civil with each other.  
Everyone knew Reaper would be back for Gisselle so they kept a close eye on her. They never knew when he was going to attack.  
Gisselle, Madelyn and Ariel decided to walk into town for some ice cream. There was a favorite ice cream parlor that served every flavor. The girls went in. Ariel picked strawberry, Madelyn picked raspberry and Gisselle decided on mint. The three took their ice creams and began the walk home.  
"Yummy," Ariel said as she licked hers. She was already a mess.  
"Ariel you're the only person I know who can get so messy after just a few licks of ice cream," Madelyn pointed out.  
Gisselle giggled. She had heard stories about how messy Ariel was. Her favorite was the chocolate cake story.  
"I can't help being messy," Ariel replied. Gisselle continued giggling.  
"Hi girls," Rini came up with a bookbag full of books. She was so busy studying for the high school entrance exam. "Ariel you're a mess."  
"So what," Ariel shrugged. "You shouldn't worry because Mommy is the one who has to give me a bath."  
"And I feel sorry for her," Rini sighed. She pulled out a handkerchief and tried to clean Ariel up a little. "How can someone so smart be so messy at eating?"  
"Good question," Madelyn replied.  
Gisselle finished her cone and looked for a trashcan. She found one. She went over and dumped her trash in. "So we meet again Gisselle Tome," a voice stated. Gisselle turned and saw Reaper standing behind her.  
"Not you again," Gisselle shrieked in terror.  
"Yes it's me," laughed Reaper. He reached down and grabbed Gisselle. "Now I believe we have some unfinished business to attend too." Gisselle began screaming in terror.  
"Hold it right there," shouted a voice. Reaper turned and saw Cosmic Moon with Chibi Mercury and Chibi Saturn. "How dare you hurt a little girl. I'm an agent of love and justice, a pretty soldier in a sailor suit, Sailor Cosmic Moon and in the name of the moon I will punish you."  
"And I am Sailor Chibi Mercury," called Chibi Mercury.  
"And I am Sailor Chibi Saturn," Chibi Saturn added.  
"More annoyances," grumbled Reaper. He held up his hand and a machete appeared. It flew toward the Scouts who all jumped out of the way. It caught a few strands of Cosmic Moon's hair and sliced right through them.  
"So sharp," she gasped. Chibi Mercury had her visor and computer out. She was trying to scan him for a weak spot.  
"I'll get your girls," snarled Reaper. He threw Gisselle down. Her head hit the pavement and she was knocked out. Reaper's hand turned into an ax. He began to go after the Scouts with it. They all screamed and ran.  
"DESTRUCTIVE RAY!" Chibi Saturn's attack hit him, slowing him down a little.  
"Chibi Saturn," Sailor Saturn came up with Sailor Mercury. "You've got a new attack coming. It will weaken Reaper enough so that Cosmic Moon can destroy him."  
"What is it," asked Chibi Saturn. Reaper got to his feet. Chibi Mercury and Sailor Mercury began throwing their attacks at him to keep him busy.  
"Close your eyes and concentrate," Saturn told her daughter. "It will come to you."  
Chibi Saturn closed her eyes. She felt a new power building up inside her. "I know what it is," she shouted. She called forth her glaive. She ran toward Reaper and held up the glaive. It began to glow. "SILENT GASH!" The glaive went right through Reaper. He screamed in agony and collapsed.  
"Now Cosmic Moon," shouted Mercury.  
"Right," called Cosmic Moon. She pulled out her scepter. "MOON PRINCESS HEALING KISS!" The attack flew out and destroyed reaper who screamed.  
"Good job Cosmic Moon," shouted Saturn.  
"Thanks to Chibi Saturn," Cosmic Moon added. They all turned to her and saw that Chibi Saturn was glowing.  
"What's going on," asked Chibi Mercury. Her mother had picked Gisselle up to carry her back to the palace.  
Chibi Saturn continued to glow. Suddenly something took shape above her. As she stopped glowing it fell to the ground. Saturn picked it up and saw it was a crystal.  
  
Gisselle came to in the palace hospital. Her head was killing her. She looked and saw Hotaru, Amy and Serenity standing with her. She sat up, "Where is he?"  
"Relax," Hotaru soothed. "Cosmic Moon took care of him."  
"Good," Gisselle sat back on her pillow.  
Hotaru took Gisselle's hand and placed something in it. "I believe this is what you are looking for," she stated.  
Gisselle looked and saw it was a purple crystal. She held up her hand and felt power going through her. "SATURN CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" Her clothes melted into a purple Sailor uniform. When the transformation completed, she stood before the three women. "I am Sailor Crystal Saturn," she told them. "It will be an honor for me to serve with you in the future."  
"We figured you must be Hannah's daughter," Serenity said.  
"I am," Gisselle replied as she powered down. "I'm more aggressive then the rest of my family but I do love them very much."  
"And we love you," Hotaru replied.  
"I have to go back home now," Gisselle sighed. "But I would like to say goodbye to Madelyn first."  
"She'll want to say goodbye to you too," Hotaru replied. She took Gisselle by the hand and headed toward Saturn's quarters.  
  
"Do you really have to leave now," asked Madelyn. "I was just starting to like you."  
"I have to go," Gisselle replied. "I miss my family."  
"I hope I can see you again," Madelyn gave Gisselle a hug.  
"You will," Gisselle promised. "Goodbye Grandma."  
  
Gisselle saw her mother, grandmother, and great-grandmother all waiting for her when she returned. The Venus Scouts were with them. "Mama," Gisselle cried in delight as she ran up to Hannah. She jumped into her mother's arms.  
"Welcome home my darling," Hannah replied.  
"Now that I know it was you who had come back I can tell you to be aggressive in the training simulations," Madelyn laughed as she kissed her granddaughter.  
"I will," giggled Gisselle. "And I can't wait to remind Cosmic Mercury what a messy eater she was."  
"Please don't do that," laughed Hotaru. "I don't think she likes thinking about that."  
Mina stepped forward. "We are glad to have you as a member of the team," she told Gisselle. "Welcome aboard."  
Gisselle bowed before Mina. "Thank you."  
  
Lady Daphne was furious. All of her soldiers were destroyed. "I will have to take care of this myself," she declared. "The Crystal Scout of the moon will never awaken."  
  
To be continued...  



	9. Moon

Hi Everyone! Here is the very last part to "The Crystal scouts" series. I have enjoyed writing this series. It has been a long one but a lot of you have given great reviews and I thank those of you who have.  
There is another upsetting scene in here with Celine and Tiffany.  
E-mail me with suggestions and feedback to AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Also visit my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
Captain Commando has set up a Chibi Scout message board at http://pub53.ezboard.com/bangelrayeschibiscouts. Please drop by and leave a message.  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own this generation of Sailor Scouts. I also created the Elysian Scouts and the Crystal Scouts.  
  
The Crystal Scouts  
Part Nine: The Moon Crystal  
By Angel Raye  
  
  
In the future...  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity sat in her private chambers looking through photo albums. Serenity couldn't believe how many years had passed since she had first met a talking cat named Luna. How she hated her destiny at the time. She didn't want to be Sailor Moon. She wanted to be an ordinary teenager.  
Now Serenity felt differently about it. She loved living in this big palace with her family and all of her dearest friends and their families. Sadly her parents, brother and her friends like Molly and Melvin were long gone but their descendents kept their spirits alive. Serenity and the rest of the Scouts had to watch as those that they loved who did not become Scouts pass on. But that was the price of eternal life.  
Today was a big day. Serenity's great-granddaughter, Rayna was going back to the past to find the Moon crystal. She would be the last Crystal scout to be awakened. This would be the first time that the Moon scout was awakened last instead of first.  
There was a knock at the door. Serenity looked up to see her daughter, Neo-Princess Rini come in. "Hello Mother," she said.  
"Hello my darling," Serenity smiled at her daughter. "Look at what I've got."  
Rini looked at the photo album. It was taken in the 20th century. "Oh my," gasped Rini. "That was when I visited you in the 20th century when we were fighting the Dead Moon circus."  
"We never gave you any privacy," laughed Serenity. "And Raye, Lita and Mina were so dead set on finding boyfriends."  
Rini laughed. "How could I forget," she said. "They couldn't believe it when they found out I was in love before they were."  
"Oh they found their knights" laughed Serenity. "Of course you knew they would."  
"I did but I couldn't tell," Rini replied. The two women laughed.  
"Am I missing a good joke," Neo-Princess Chelsea came into the room.  
"We were just reminiscing," Serenity replied. "How are you?"  
"Doing well," Chelsea sat down. "So what are we meeting for?"  
"It's time to send Rayna back now," Serenity informed her. "She is the only Crystal Scout that needs to be awakened."  
"I figured as much," Chelsea replied. "She has been asking me. Since she is my only child she knew that she would be the next Sailor Scout in our family."  
"How do you feel about sending Rayna back Chelsea," asked Rini.  
"I'm comfortable with it," Chelsea stated. "After all I went back when I was younger than Rayna so I know she will be in good hands."  
"Well then we need to go and talk to the Venus Scouts about this," Rini stood up. Her mother and daughter followed her.  
  
Celine angrily stood over her daughter. Tiffany was sobbing hysterically. "Stop that crying," Celine bellowed. "This test grade was awful. What explanation do you have?"  
"You make me nervous Mother," Tiffany thought but she didn't dare vocalize it. She had gotten a poor grade on a math test. Because of that Tiffany had to get it signed by a parent. She had tried to take it to either Mina or Gloria but Celine intercepted her and took the test."  
"Stop that crying," Celine screamed grabbing Tiffany by the ear. "I know why you did badly on this test. Because you can't do anything right. You'll never mount to anything."  
"Please let me go Mother," choked Tiffany.  
"So you want me to let you go," Celine asked with a sneer in her voice. Tiffany nodded her head. Celine let go but Tiffany wound up on the floor. "Get up you worthless thing and stop that crying." Tiffany shakily got to her feet. Celine was about to continue her emotional barrage on Tiffany when footsteps at the door made her stop. She turned and saw both Gloria and Mina at the door.  
"Grandma, Great-grandma," Tiffany cried and she ran into their arms. Gloria scooped her up.  
"Hi Darling," Gloria kissed the little girl. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes," Tiffany whispered fearing her mother's wrath if she told the truth.  
"What do you two want," asked Celine in a cold voice.  
"We need to meet with their Majesties," Mina replied. "It's time for Rayna to go back for the Moon crystal."  
"So I guess I'll have to keep an eye on her too," Celine grumbled.  
"Yes you will," Gloria snapped. She gazed down at Tiffany in her arms. "Why don't you go and play."  
"Okay Grandma," Tiffany replied. She accepted a kiss from both Gloria and Mina and then left the office. She had one person she wanted to see. Gloria stepped out of the room to watch her go. She smiled lovingly after her. How much she adored that child.  
Seeing that her daughter was distracted Mina turned angrily to her granddaughter. "Don't think I don't know how you treat that child," she stated angrily. "I know more than you think and I am telling you that you won't get away with this for much longer."  
"Mind your own business Grandmother," Celine commanded coldly.  
"This is my business," Mina muttered. "More than you know it."  
  
Seven-year-old Neo-Princess Rayna Serenity Usagi Tsukino let Tiffany into her chambers. Tiffany was her best friend since they were the same age. Rayna knew Tiffany was unhappy. Like her mother, grandmother and great-grandmother, Rayna had to gift of feeling people's pain. She was given their extraordinary compassion.  
"You're going back to the past," Tiffany told her.  
"I thought I would be," Rayna replied as she twirled her white blonde pigtail. She wore the customary odangos of the Royal family. Hers were round like Serenity's. Her eyes were blue. She also had a horn but because she was only one quarter Elysian her horn was very small.  
"I wish I could come back with you," Tiffany whispered.  
"You were happy there weren't you," Rayna asked softly.  
"Yes," Tiffany replied. "My great-grandmother was my mother and she loved me."  
"She and your grandma both love you," Rayna reminded her.  
"I know but I don't live with them," Tiffany choked. "I want to go back to the past. One day I will go back."  
Rayna put an arm around her best friend. She hated seeing her so unhappy. How she wished there was something she could do.  
Chelsea came into the room. "Rayna," she said gently. "You're wanted in the throne room."  
"Aunt Chelsea," Tiffany cried. "Can I go back to the past with Rayna please."  
"I'm sorry dear one," Chelsea replied. "Rayna needs to go back on her own." She saw Tiffany's sad look and knelt down beside her. "How about if I order your grandmother to have you over tonight?"  
"Okay," Tiffany cheered up considerably.  
"Now Rayna you have to come with me," Chelsea took her daughter's hand and they headed down to the throne room. Tiffany watched after them.  
"When Rayna gets back I will return to the past," Tiffany vowed.  
  
Lady Daphne was very angry. All of her subordinates had failed in their missions. She was the only one left. "I guess I will have to take care of this," she growled. "The little princess is about to go to the past. I will personally see to it that she never returns with the Moon crystal."  
  
During the time of the Chibi Scouts...  
  
Rini was returning home from a study session. She was tired and could not wait until the high school entrance exams were over with. She hated all of this studying. It took time away from Helios. Too make matters worse her parents arranged for tutoring sessions with Amy. Rini loved Amy but she was very strict when it came to schoolwork.  
"Rini," Gloria came flying up with Annika. "You have got to help me."  
"What is it Gloria," Rini asked. "I have got mounds of homework to do."  
"I know but I botched up my project for art class," Gloria moaned. "You're good at art. Please help me fix it."  
"Why can't Annika help you," Rini asked.  
"Because she didn't believe me when I told her that it looked okay," Annika replied.  
"All right I'll take a look at it," Rini sighed. Gloria looked relieved.  
"So how is studying for the entrance exam going," asked Annika.  
Rini pulled a face. "Hard," she grumbled. "I can't wait until this is over with."  
Annika stopped walking. "I'm sensing something." Rini and Gloria stopped walking and looked around. A light appeared in the sky and a child fell out and landed smack on Gloria's head.  
"Ouch," moaned Gloria. Meanwhile Rini and Annika stared in surprise at the child. She had blue eyes and white blonde hair done up in odangos. Like Chelsea she had a horn on her head but it was much smaller.  
"Oops sorry," the child cried as she got off of Gloria. "I hope I didn't hurt you."  
"Not much," Gloria groaned as she got up. She stared at the child, "Who are you?"  
"I'm Rayna," the child replied.  
"Excuse me," Hotaru came up. "Your name's Rayna?"  
"Yes," Rayna replied.  
"Then you need to come with me," Hotaru took the child's hand and led her away.  
"Could she be Chelsea's sister," Rini mused.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity and the Scouts gazed at the small child in the room. Rayna was not at all shy. She just stood there with a big smile on her face.  
"You precious little thing," Serenity gasped. It had only taken one look and Serenity had fallen in love. "Are you my great-granddaughter."  
"Yes," Rayna replied. "My mama is Chelsea."  
"Rayna," Raye mused. "What a pretty name."  
"Mama and grandma told me I am named after my great-grandma and her best friend," Rayna chirped.  
"Raye and Serena," Mina squealed. "How cute." Raye and Serenity both blushed.  
"Are you as powerful as your mother," asked Amy as she remembered how powerful Chelsea was when she was here.  
"I have powers but I'm not as strong as my mama," Rayna replied. "And Sailor Mercury and Cosmic Mercury are trying to show me how to use them"  
"Okay little one enough talking," Setsuna came in. "You mustn't talk to much about the future."  
"Sorry Aunt Setsuna," Rayna grinned. "I always forget."  
"She's definitely related to you Serenity," Raye commented.  
"Raye," growled Serenity.  
"Hold it," Lita demanded. "This is not the time and place for an argument. We need to discuss Lady Daphne. Rayna is obviously in danger just like the others."  
"Right," Mina turned to Luna and Artemis. "Have you two found out anything?"  
"We have," Luna replied. "Daphne was Queen Serenity's cousin. She wanted to be queen of the Moon kingdom but of course she wasn't. Before Princess Serenity was born Lady Daphne tried to take over the kingdom. Raye's mother the Queen of Mars figured it out. Lady Daphne was banned from the kingdom."  
"No one knows what happened to her after that," Artemis added. "But it seems that she has been reborn and wants to take over."  
"But why does she want the Crystal Scouts dead," asked Michiru.  
"I can answer that," Setsuna stepped in. "Once the Crystal Scouts are grown they will be the most powerful of soldiers. Lady Daphne knows she doesn't stand a chance against them. She wants to destroy them now while they are young."  
"And of course if she destroys the Crystal Scouts then the rest of the generations of Scouts will be devastated by the losses," added Haruka.  
"That would make her chance for a victory so much better," Amy concluded grimly.  
Lita slammed her fist against the table. "I won't allow that to happen," she declared. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
Rayna was walking with Serenity toward the Royal Family's chambers. Suddenly she heard a voice call her. Rayna turned around and saw it was Mina. "I need to ask you something," Mina said. "How is Tiffany?"  
"Why do you ask," Rayna asked in surprise.  
"She was so sad when she was here and she didn't want to go back home," Mina replied. "I have been so worried about her."  
Rayna hesitated. She knew she could not reveal anything about the future but she badly wanted to help her best friend. "She wanted to come back with me," she told Mina. "She really loved being here with you."  
Mina sighed. She knew she wouldn't get anything more out of this child. "Thank you," Mina told Rayna. She patted the child on the head and headed back to her own quarters.  
  
That night Rini was studying some more for her high school entrance exam. It had been an interesting day. Now it was her turn to have a young visitor. Looking at the hairstyle and horn, Rini felt that Rayna might have been Chelsea's sister. She had discussed this with a couple of the Chibi Scouts at dinner that evening.  
[Flashback]  
"She looks like you Rini," Annika pointed out.  
"But that horn is like Chelsea's," Daisy added.  
"Then she must be Chelsea's sister," Madelyn concluded.  
"But her horn is smaller than Chelsea's," Ariel pointed out. "According to my calculations, Rayna's horn is about fifty percent smaller than Chelsea's and seventy-five percent smaller than Helios's."  
Beads of sweat appeared on everyone's head. "Only you would think of that Ariel," Rini groaned and everyone nodded in agreement.  
"Why worry about who she is," Faith suddenly asked much to everyone's surprise. "I mean she is a nice kid so why don't we just welcome her and make her feel at home?"  
Everyone turned and looked at Faith in astonishment. "Faith do you know something," asked Hope suspiciously.  
"No way," laughed Faith. "I just think it's silly to do all of this guessing."  
[End Flashback]  
"I don't know who she is," Rini told Diana. "We've all had these mysterious visitors. Are they connected to us somehow?"  
"I don't know Small Lady," Diana replied. "You girls have had to protect all these kids too. Maybe they are sent here for you to protect them."  
"Possibly," sighed Rini.  
Her door opened. Rini looked up and saw Rayna standing there in her nightgown. There was a sad look on her face. "What's the matter Rayna," asked Rini.  
"I miss my mama and daddy," Rayna replied.  
"I guess you are a long way from your parents," Diana commented.  
Rini smiled at the little girl. "Would you like to come sleep with me tonight," she asked. Rayna smiled and nodded her head. Rini climbed into bed and Rayna climbed in next to her. The little girl curled up against Rini. "She's so cute," Rini thought. She wrapped her arms around the child and the two fell asleep.  
  
Lady Daphne stationed herself near the palace. She was determined to destroy Rayna. "I will rule Crystal Tokyo one day," she vowed. "Just wait my dear cousin Serenity. You're precious descendents will die."  
  
Rayna and the other children arrived home from school. Rayna had to use her special powers to camouflage her horn. In this time the people of Elysian had not become a part of Earth culture. She had been glad that the other children had not asked who she was. The Scouts had made sure they talk to their children and told them not to ask questions.  
"Rayna after we finish our homework some of us are going to go into town and get ice cream," Annika told her. "Do you want to come with us?"  
"Yes," Rayna replied happily. "The Cosmic Scouts were nice kids."  
"Okay," Daisy said. "We'll come and get you."  
  
Later on Daisy, Maggie, Annika, Gloria, Ariel and Rayna were in town. Each of them chose their favorite flavors. Rayna loved chocolate. She happily licked on her cone.  
"Yuck," Ariel commented. "I hate chocolate."  
"That's because of that chocolate cake you and Madelyn ate at the party last year," Annika giggled. Rayna giggled too. She had heard about this story.  
"Shut up," Ariel scowled angrily.  
"All right let's not start arguing," Maggie ordered. "Let's just enjoy our ice cream."  
The girls walked over to the park and sat around the lake. They began talking among themselves. Lady Daphne was watching them. "I just need to lure the little princess away from the others," she thought to herself. "Then she will be mine." Lady Daphne pulled out an old locket. It began to play an enchanting tune.  
Rayna perked up. Since she was one quarter Elysian her hearing was more finely tuned than an average human's was. "Do you hear that music," she asked the other girls.  
"What music," asked Gloria. "I don't hear any music."  
"Me either," Daisy added. "You must be imagining things."  
Rayna was not convinced. She got up and followed the sound. She got to a cluster of trees and stopped. Rayna stood and listened.  
"Hello Neo-Princess Rayna," a voice said. Rayna looked up and saw a woman with silver hair standing in front of her.  
"Who are you," she asked.  
"I'm Lady Daphne," the woman replied. "I am the true queen of the Moon Kingdom. I couldn't have your friends destroyed but I will take care of you."  
"Get away," Rayna, shouted. She tried to run but Lady Daphne grabbed her. Rayna screamed. Her horn began to glow and her crescent moon appeared on her forehead. A powerful amount of energy shot out.  
"Rayna," gasped Annika as her sixth sense picked up on the trouble. "She's in danger."  
"Let's transform," Gloria commanded and everyone pulled out her transformation pens.  
"VENUS POWER MAKE UP!"  
"MERCURY POWER MAKE UP!"  
"MARS POWER MAKE UP!"  
"JUPITER POWER MAKE UP!"  
"PLUTO POWER MAKE UP!"  
Once transformations were complete the Chibi Scouts ran in the direction of the scream. They saw Lady Daphne holding Rayna who was still screaming.  
"Let her go," shouted Chibi Venus.  
"How dare you lure a child away with an intent to kill her," added Chibi Mars.  
"That is unforgivable," added Chibi Mercury.  
"We are the agents of love and justice, pretty soldiers in Sailor suits," shouted Chibi Jupiter.  
"And in the name of our planets, Crystal Tokyo and the moon," called Chibi Pluto.  
"We will punish you," they all called.  
"Don't interfere you brats," Lady Daphne commanded. "You have interfered and destroyed my warriors. You may have won the battles but I will win the war. This child will be destroyed and you cannot stop me."  
"Just watch us," Chibi Jupiter shouted. She powered up. "JUPITER DEADLY LIGHTENING BOLT!"  
The attack flew out and hit Lady Daphne. She dropped Rayna. "You brat," she yelled. She held up the locket. It started to play a tune. It was warped and badly off key.  
"It hurts," gasped Chibi Mars as she clutched her ears.  
"I can't move," gasped Chibi Pluto.  
Chibi Mercury was scanning with her visor trying to pinpoint the source of the weapon. "Someone aim for the locket," she shouted. "It will stop the music."  
"Shut up brat," screamed Lady Daphne. She hurled an energy ball at Chibi Mercury. It blasted and Chibi Mercury got thrown into the air. She hit the ground and lay very still.  
"Chibi Mercury," screamed the other Chibi Scouts. They tried to move but they were helpless.  
"Now to destroy the rest of you," laughed Lady Daphne.  
"STREAM REFLECTION!" The attack flew out and hit Lady Daphne releasing her hold on the Chibi Scouts.  
"I will not let you do what you want," Cosmic Moon came forward with Chibi Uranus, Chibi Neptune and Chibi Saturn. "I am Sailor Cosmic Moon and in the name of the moon I will punish you."  
"Drat you brats," Lady Daphne raged. "There are too many of you to fight. I will be back for this brat later." With that she disappeared.  
"Is everyone all right," Cosmic Moon asked as she helped Rayna to her feet.  
"No," Chibi Saturn wailed. "Chibi Mercury is badly hurt."  
Everyone ran over. Chibi Mercury was lying on the ground, unconscious with blood coming out of her head.  
"Let's use the Sailor Teleport and get her back to the palace," Cosmic Moon ordered. Everyone joined hands and transferred back to the palace.  
  
Amy and Hotaru were looking over some charts when the Chibi Scouts suddenly appeared. "What happened," Amy asked. Then she saw her daughter. "Ariel," she shrieked dashing over to her.  
"She got badly hurt in battle," Chibi Mars explained.  
"Let's get her into surgery," Amy barked at her staff and everyone got moving.  
Rayna watched all of this with an ashamed look in her face. "She got hurt protecting me."  
  
Ariel felt a splitting pain in her head. She moaned as she opened her eyes. She was in the palace hospital. "Mommy," she mumbled.  
"I'm right here Darling," Amy came over to her. "Daddy's here too."  
"Hi honey," Greg took his little girl's hand.  
"My head hurts," Ariel moaned as she tried to sit up.  
"Don't move Baby," Amy cautioned. "You have a severe concussion and you had to have stitches in your forehead."  
"Am I going to die," Ariel asked in terror.  
"No you are going to be fine," Amy assured her. "You just need to stay here for a few days."  
"Mommy is going to stay here with you," Greg added.  
"We tried to stop that lady from taking Rayna," Ariel stated. "Is Rayna okay?"  
"She's fine honey," Greg replied.  
"So is everyone else," Amy added. She carefully wrapped her arms around the little girl and held her, glad that she was okay.  
  
"We have a problem," Rini told the rest of the children at a meeting that evening. They were in the temple in Annika's quarters. "My mother told me about Lady Daphne and she is determined to destroy Rayna. Not only that but Ariel is going to be out of commission for a few days."  
"We'll just have to do without Ariel," Faith pointed out. "It's not going to be the first time one of us has been knocked out of commission."  
"I sensed a great deal of power from Rayna," Annika added. "There is that possibility that she could help us defeat Lady Daphne."  
"But she is so young," Maggie reminded her. "She may not know how to use that power yet."  
"Well I am not going to let Lady Daphne get her hands on Rayna," Daisy declared.  
"Neither am I," Rini added. "We'll protect her at all costs."  
"Right," everyone agreed.  
"I'm glad to hear all of that," Raye came walking in.  
"Mama," Annika exclaimed.  
"The Scouts are also doing what they need to do to," Raye informed them. "Don't worry. Rayna will be fine."  
"Let's just be on guard," Rini said. "And Rayna needs to be watched at all times."  
  
Rayna sat in Rini's bedroom staring out the window. She was thinking very hard. "I have to find the moon crystal," she thought to herself. "But where and how do I find it? All of the other kids have found them in different ways. How is Rini going to get it for me?"  
Serenity came into the room. "You're very quiet in here," she commented.  
"I feel badly about Ariel," Rayna replied. "She got hurt protecting me."  
"Don't worry about her," Serenity assured the little girl. "Amy is the best doctor we have. Ariel is sleeping peacefully right now. Amy won't leave her side until she is all better."  
"I know Great-grandma. Aunt Amy is still like that with her family," Rayna thought.  
Rini came in. "How did the meeting go," asked Serenity.  
"Okay," Rini mumbled. "We'll just have to do without Ariel for the next several days but we'll manage."  
"I'm sorry Rini," Rayna cried. "She got hurt protecting me."  
"Don't worry about it," Rini sat down and pulled Rayna onto her lap. "We were all just doing our jobs. Don't blame yourself."  
"So it wasn't my fault," asked Rayna.  
"It wasn't," Rini assured her. Rayna felt a little better.  
  
A couple of days later Rayna decided to go out and play in the palace garden. She was allowed to visit Ariel and was pleased to see that she was doing better.  
"Well hello little one," Rayna looked up and saw Lady Daphne. "It's time to come with me."  
"No," Rayna screamed. Lady Daphne grabbed her from behind. Rayna screamed as her crescent moon appeared and her horn began to glow.  
"Stop that screaming you little brat," Lady Daphne roared.  
"Then you can let her go," shouted a voice. Lady Daphne looked up to see Cosmic Moon, Chibi Venus, Chibi Mars, Chibi Uranus and Chibi Neptune.  
"I will not you little brats," Lady Daphne replied. "So do not interfere."  
"VENUS BEAUTIFUL SHOCKWAVE!" The attack flew out and hit Lady Daphne. She dropped Rayna. Cosmic Moon ran forward and caught her.  
"Why you," snarled Lady Daphne. She shot out an energy ribbon. It wrapped itself around Chibi Mars and Chibi Neptune.  
"Chibi Neptune," shouted Chibi Uranus.  
"Chibi Mars," screamed Chibi Venus.  
Lady Daphne laughed and held up her hands. Chibi Mars and Chibi Neptune disappeared. "No," cried Chibi Uranus.  
"Listen carefully Cosmic Moon and the rest of the Chibi Scouts," Lady Daphne commanded. "Either you bring me that kid or these two Chibi Scouts will die. It's your choice and you have five hours." With that she vanished.  
"We need to meet with my mother and the Scouts," Rini told the others.  
Rayna stood there with a sad look in her eyes.  
  
"I want my daughter back," Raye roared in anger. "I don't care if I have to go and strangle that bitch with my bare hands. I am going to get my baby back."  
"Raye calm down," Serenity commanded. "You are not going to save Annika if you don't think rationally."  
"Hope is missing too," Michiru reminded her. "Haruka and I know how you feel."  
"I think this should be turned over to the Scouts now," Lita declared.  
"No," Rini protested. "We can handle this. This has been our battle."  
"But this enemy is strong Rini," Mina pointed out. "Maybe it's time you let us take over."  
"I am going to save my sister," Faith snapped.  
"And I want to save my best friend," Gloria added.  
"All right," Serenity held up her hand. "I think we need to figure out a compromise."  
Finally a compromise was reached. Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Neptune. Cosmic Moon, Chibi Venus, Chibi Uranus, Chibi Jupiter, Chibi Saturn and Chibi Pluto would all go. That way each planet was represented. Mercury was reluctant to leave her daughter's side but Greg assured her that he would stay with Ariel until she returned.  
Rayna had been eavesdropping on the whole meeting. She was determined that she would come with them. She still had to tell Rini. She walked outside to wait for them.  
"And just what are you planning to do," asked a voice. Rayna looked up and saw Celine.  
"None of your business," Rayna snapped.  
"You have done absolutely nothing to get that moon crystal," Celine yelled. "And because of you two of the Chibi Scouts have been taken."  
"They were protecting me," Rayna pointed out. "And I am going to get that moon crystal so you can keep your nose out of this."  
"You little," Celine began but then she remembered she was talking to the princess. "Just find that crystal and get back to where you belong."  
"Fine," snapped Rayna. "And you leave Tiffany alone. I feel sorry for her because she has you for a mother."  
"Has that brat been talking to you," Celine raged. "Just wait until I get back to her."  
"No don't," Rayna protested but Celine vanished. "I'm sorry Tiffany."  
Cosmic Moon came out with her assembled rescue team. Rayna ran up to her. "Hi Rayna," Cosmic Moon said. "We are going to go and rescue Chibi Mars and Chibi Neptune."  
"I'm coming too," Rayna told her.  
"Don't be silly," Cosmic Moon commanded. "You can't come."  
"I'm coming," Rayna firmly stated. "They were protecting me so I am going to help save them."  
Cosmic Moon was about to protest when Mercury placed a hand on her shoulder. "You came with us on a lot of missions before you became a Sailor Scout," she reminded her.  
Cosmic Moon gave a sigh. "Very well," she relented. "But you listen to us."  
"I will," Rayna replied and she followed the Scouts.  
  
Lady Daphne smiled. She was going to get that child yet. Chibi Mars and Chibi Neptune were both locked up in a holding cell. Chibi Mars had been screaming until Lady Daphne finally knocked her out. The screaming was getting on her nerves.  
"Once I get that child," Lady Daphne told herself. "I will destroy her then I will destroy the Chibi Scouts. If they're dead there will be no Elysian Scouts or Crystal scouts." She laughed as she thought of her success.  
  
Rayna was nervous. They transported to Lady Daphne's realm once Mercury was able to find her on her computer. Now they were trying to find Chibi Mars and Chibi Neptune.  
"Anything Mars," asked Neptune.  
"I am trying to sense Chibi Mars," Mars replied. "But I cannot pick up on her. She may be unconscious."  
"I'll try to get them on my computer," Mercury suggested. She flipped her visor on and pulled out her computer. She picked up their bio-signatures. "I got them," she stated. "They're this way." Everyone followed her.  
  
Chibi Neptune was tense. She wanted to get out of here. Chibi Mars was still knocked out and Chibi Neptune could not determine if she needed medical attention or not. "Why did you have to scream," Chibi Neptune thought to herself. "We could have thought up of a plan to save ourselves."  
"Chibi Neptune, Chibi Mars," called a voice. Chibi Neptune realized that it was Cosmic Moon.  
"Cosmic Moon," Chibi Neptune shouted back. "We're in here."  
"Oh thank goodness," Neptune's voice came through. "Are you all right."  
"I'm fine but I don't know about Chibi Mars," Chibi Neptune replied.  
"Stand back," Mars commanded. She powered up. "FIRE SOUL!" The fire burned the door down. Chibi Neptune flung herself into Neptune and Chibi Uranus's arms. Mars dashed over to her daughter and picked her up. Mercury scanned her.  
"She's fine," Mercury reported. "She'll just have a bad headache when she wakes up."  
"What happened to her," asked Mars.  
"She wouldn't stop screaming so Lady Daphne knocked her out with some kind of weapon," Chibi Neptune replied.  
"Come on," Cosmic Moon shouted. "We need to get out of here."  
"Not so fast," Lady Daphne appeared before them. "You all have to die first."  
"Not if I can help it," shouted Neptune. She powered up. "DEEP SUBMERGE!" The attack flew out but Lady Daphne dodged it. She ran forward and grabbed Rayna.  
"Not I got her," she shouted. "One move and this child dies."  
"Damn," Mars muttered.  
"Rayna start screaming," Chibi Venus called.  
"Nani," cried Rayna.  
"Start screaming," Chibi Venus repeated. Rayna suddenly understood. She began screaming. Her horn started to glow and the crescent moon appeared on her forehead. The structure they were in started trembling.  
"Nani," Lady Daphne shrieked. She let of Rayna and put her hands over her ears. Rayna continued to scream.  
"Start attacking," Cosmic Moon shouted as she pulled out her scepter.  
"EARTHQUAKE TREMORS!"  
"JUPITER DEADLY LIGHTENING BOLT!"  
"SCREAMS OF DESTRUCTION!"  
"DESTRUCTIVE RAY!"  
The attacks hit Lady Daphne who collapsed to her feet. Cosmic Moon powered up. "MOON PRINCESS HEALING KISS!" Her attack flew out.  
"No," shouted Lady Daphne. "I can't be beaten. I can't be beaten." Lady Daphne screamed as she died. Rayna collapsed from exhaustion. Cosmic Moon collapsed too. Her tiara vanished and her crescent moon appeared on her forehead. It began to glow and a crystal fell out.  
  
When Rini woke up she was in the palace hospital. Endymion and Diana were by her side. "Dad," she groaned. "Where's Rayna?"  
"She's okay," Endymion replied. "Your mother is with her right now."  
"You did great Small Lady," Diana cried. "We are all proud of you."  
"Rayna helped out a lot too," Rini pointed out. "We could not have defeated Lady Daphne without her help."  
"And we are proud of her too," Endymion added. Rini sank back onto the bed glad to have defeated another enemy.  
  
Rayna woke up to see Serenity and Amy with her. She sat up. "How are you feeling Rayna," asked Serenity.  
"Okay," Rayna replied. "Where's Lady Daphne? Did we get her?"  
"Yes we did," Amy smiled. "You did great."  
"We are all proud of you," Serenity added. She smiled at the child for a minute and then handed her a crystal. "I believe this is yours."  
Rayna took it. She felt the power rush through her. She held up the crystal "MOON CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" Serenity and Amy watched as Rayna's clothes melted into a Sailor scout uniform. It was identical to Sailor Moon's first uniform except instead of the tiara, she had a crescent moon on her forehead.  
"So you are Sailor Crystal Moon," Serenity mused.  
"Yes," Chibi Moon replied. "I am the last one sent back to retrieve the planet crystal."  
"So we shouldn't expect anymore visitors," Amy concluded.  
"None looking for crystals," Chibi Moon replied as she powered down. "I have enjoyed staying here but I need to go home now."  
Serenity smiled. "You children have all given us an incredible gift," she stated. "We have all been given a glimpse of our futures."  
"And even though we don't want our children to know," Amy added. "You have given the rest of us a lot to look forward too."  
"I must say my good-byes now," Rayna told them and everyone nodded.  
  
"Thank you for protecting me," Rayna told Rini.  
"Well thank you for helping us defeat Lady Daphne," Rini replied. "I don't think we could have done it without you."  
"I have to say good bye now," Rayna said.  
"I know," Rini hugged the little girl. "I don't know exactly who you are but I know you are related to me and that I will see you again one day."  
"I can't tell you," Rayna smiled.  
"I know," Rini replied. "I'll look forward to the day when I can see you again."  
"Good-bye," Rayna whispered. "Grandma."  
  
Rayna excitedly ran toward her mother. There was Chelsea standing with Rini, Serenity and the Venus Scouts.  
"Mama," she cried running into Chelsea's arms.  
"Welcome home my darling," Chelsea replied as she scooped her little girl into her arms.  
"You did wonderful Rayna," Serenity smiled.  
"We are glad to have a Moon scout again," added Rini.  
"Welcome to the team," Venus stated. "Practice begins tomorrow."  
"I will make everyone proud," Rayna promised. The Venus Scouts watched as the Royal family headed back to the palace.  
"Thank goodness I don't have to watch anymore children in the past," Elysian Venus grunted. "No one else will be going back to the past."  
"Kami-sama," muttered Cosmic Venus. "Can't you do anything besides complain?"  
Venus shook her head. She walked back to the palace and saw Tiffany watching Rayna have a reunion with her family. Venus smiled and went over Tiffany. She picked the child up. "Glad to see Rayna back safely," she asked.  
"Yes Great-grandma," Tiffany replied.  
Venus hugged the child close to her. Her eyes misted over with tears. "You have some planning to do little one," she thought. She put Tiffany back down. "Go and play," she said. "You're going to spend the night with me and grandma tonight." She and Gloria had adjoining quarters so that when Tiffany came to visit they could both look after her.  
"Okay great-grandma," Tiffany replied. She walked off but she was planning her move to run away to the past.  
"You're so wrong Celine," Venus thought. "The visits to the past are not over yet."  
  
The end.  
Well that's the end of "The Crystal scouts" series. Please be on the lookout for "Runaway" which will allow Tiffany to find the happiness she deserves.  



End file.
